Incógnito
by Sanae-chan
Summary: SLASH .O que é mais tentador do que desvendar segredos e mistérios? Ainda mais de seu inimigo. Harry pagará um preço alto por deixar se envolver nessa trama.DracoxHarry COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

**Título: Incógnito**

**Casais:** Harry/Gina – Draco/Blaise - Harry/Draco – Lucius/James

**Atenção:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling – todos os direitos reservados. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** contém Yaoi / Slash / Lemon / Relações Homossexuais / Conteúdo adulto. Se você é '_in'_sensível a este tipo de indagação, não continue, pois descreverei cenas.

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Aviso:** contém spoilers (bem pouco), e está um pouco AU. SLASH DB / HD / LJ e um pouco de HG. O que é mais tentador do que desvendar segredos e mistérios? Ainda mais de seu inimigo. Harry pagará um preço alto por deixar se envolver nessa trama.

* * *

**Prólogo – Ideal**

Num lugar esquecido da Inglaterra, em meio às montanhas e vales repletos de flores e árvores, via-se uma mansão fabulosa, réplica da arquitetura renascença. Paredes de pedra e janelas altas e bem dispostas para melhor acolher os raios do sol em seu interior, ao contrário do que se pareça, muito quente e aconchegante. O jardim espaçoso o suficiente para se perder de vista, com pequenos pontos afastados de mata selvagem e perto da morada, ricos canteiros e lagoas artificiais, correndo água cristalina salpicadas de brilho solar. Variadas tonalidades de verde se fundiam nessa maravilha a se aproximar da varanda num tom claro, quase amarelado da grama baixa e macia. Dois degraus baixinhos de madeira escura e bem polida contrastando com pilares de pedra até a entrada de porta dupla, em madeira nobre e o brasão característico da nobreza aristocrática.

Adentrando pelo hall de recepção, se pode ter a noção de espaço, com um amplo e largo corredor e duas grandes entradas de orlas esculpidas, uma em cada lado e ao fim, uma espaçosa escadaria de madeira, assim como o piso que reveste a maior parte do casarão. De um lado, a sala de visitas e o salão de festa, do outro, a sala de jantar e a cozinha – onde elfos se encarregam de seus serviços num cantarolar alegre. Atrás da escada, paredes de vidro que levam ao jardim interno, todo revestido e teto coberto, cujas roseiras brancas se entrelaçam agarradas no espesso vidro translúcido e côncavo, como a copa de uma catedral, cobrindo-o como uma manta florida e perfumada, sem impedir que o sol espie por entre seus miúdos e delicados caules e folhas, dando vida às milhares de plantas coloridas ali plantadas, e ao solitário banco de ferro arredondado e revestido de almofadas macias, para melhor conforto de quem ali se aconchega para repousar. Ao lado, um livro aberto mostrando que alguém ali esteve e no chão de gramado macio, um leão de pelúcia parece ter sido esquecido, um pouco manchado de suco de abóbora e chocolate no focinho.

Caminhando para o andar de cima, vemos a área tomada de vidro e cortinas brancas balançam com o vento, e um corredor largo, com várias portas mostram a riqueza que seu morador sustenta, e atrás de uma delas, a suíte se estende triunfante, mais acolhedora e esplêndida do que qualquer outro lugar da morada, como se ali, fosse o verdadeiro retiro pessoal, o lugar mais próximo do coração. Tapetes persas, cama cinzelada e cortinas de veludo coral com segunda camada em algodão branco, no momento estavam abertas para melhor acolher os raios matinais, que sem nenhum pudor, cobrem o corpo bem talhado, displicente sobre a enorme e macia cama, a pele do torso à mostra, suave e branca confundindo-se com o branco do lençol de seda a cobrir-lhe da cintura para baixo, sua nudez era óbvia. Braços demonstrando ligeiros músculos, abertos como se recebesse de bom grado esse toque quente, pegando todo o colchão e a cabeça levemente virada para o lado, sobre travesseiros de plumas de cisne, cabelos platinados, hora louros, ora trilhas de luz a se espalhar como uma moldura ao rosto delicado e naturalmente belo.

Suas pálpebras tremeluziram e entre cílios longos e louros, o brilho fulgurante de um metálico condensado se fez notar mais imperioso que o próprio sol. Ainda disperso pelo sono recém afugentado, mas que tomava nitidez conforme piscava lentamente. O jovem moço levantou a fronte com languidez e sentou-se num longo espreguiçar, braços acima da cabeça, alongando o corpo felino e fazendo o tecido que o cobria escorregar um pouco mais, desvendando um ventre bem trabalhado, porém suave, e o início de pêlos claros e macios. Depois de se livrar da inevitável moleza do corpo após uma noite bem dormida, sua mão alcançou o criado-mudo, ao lado da cama e apanhou o relógio de pulso para ver que dormira até as dez da manhã. Não se importou, pois era manhã de domingo, dia de não se fazer nada. Foi colocar o relógio no mesmo lugar, e não pôde deixar de notar o porta retrato, que como a tela de um quadro lhe mostrava aquele que nunca esqueceria. Os olhos verdes-esmeralda, como se o fitasse através das lentes, o sorriso meio tímido e ao mesmo tempo maroto, ao seu lado na foto, ali, também sorria, um sorriso sincero de alegria, olhos como chumbo líquido de desejo. Agora, o moreno já não sorria, mordia o lábio inferior enquanto ele sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, para depois se olharem e se beijarem... Lábios nos lábios, olhos nos olhos... Ainda estudava em Hogwarts quando tirara aquela foto, ainda se lembrava daquele ano como se fosse ontem...

Grunhiu em reprovação levando a mão aos cabelos, tinha que parar de pensar nele ao menos um minuto em sua vida, se sentiu um louco, um maníaco por tê-lo em mente tão intensamente, tinha que parar com isso e começar a viver por si, ao invés de passar os dias vivendo por ele. Segurou o porta-retrato e o deitou de face para baixo, encobrindo o momento de felicidade do passado, _aquele_ momento de felicidade... Era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não eram românticos, nem voyeristas ou algo do gênero, e acima de tudo, Malfoys viviam para si mesmos e nunca pelos outros.

Levantou-se em seguida, tomou uma ducha para relaxar e caminhou se enxugando até o closet, vestiu uma calça e uma camisa preta, bem folgada e macia, permitindo melhor movimentação do corpo e seguiu para o andar de baixo, ainda descalço, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha macia. Só então notou como haviam crescido, mais um pouco ficariam longos como a de seu pai. Outra lembrança que não pôde evitar o fazendo sorrir tristemente.

"_Como as coisas mudam... E tão depressa quanto a percebemos"_ – foi o que pensou.

Parecia outro dia que chegava em casa para as férias de Natal, beijava o rosto do pai e sentava com ele e com a mãe em frente à lareira, bebendo chocolate quente e contando fatos decorrentes no ano letivo. Depois vinham os presentes, milhares de presentes, sorria a cada um que abria, seu pai nunca esquecera de nada do que gostava, nunca... Até o último momento...

Balançou a cabeça para livrar-se dessas lembranças, caminhou até a cozinha e foi recebido por cumprimentos animados pelos elfos. Pegara um copo com suco de laranja e um pedaço de bolo de cenoura. Não queria comer na mesa de jantar, preferiu caminhar até a varanda e apreciar o dia. Aquela paisagem o acalmava. Ficou ali por mais tempo do que imaginou, vendo o dia correr preguiçoso, o vento soprando entre a vegetação e o aroma das flores de seu jardim, sua varanda, sua casa...

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. – Enfim, minha vida...

* * *

N/A: a quem chegou até aqui, obrigada por ler, sei que ficou muiyo cutomas é ainda o prólogoe convido a ler também as continuações que estou escrevendo e em breve postarei. Ah! Por favor, reviws! 

No próximo capítulo: na época de Hogwarts, as coisas andam estranhas, e um certo grifinório não deixa de perceber isso.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: Incógnito**

N/A: Oba! Tenho uma review! (tia San dando pulinhos), muito obrigada à Nan Cookie pelo incentivo! Valeu mesmo pelas palavras!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Tudo parece fora de lugar.**

Harry acordou bem aquela manhã, o dia estava claro, com o céu limpo e o sol dispensava um calor brando e agradável. Vestira-se como de costume, com o uniforme da escola e desceu as escadas até o Salão Principal, para o desjejum matinal. Sentou-se ao lado de um Rony ainda sonolento e cumprimentou a todos enquanto apanhava panquecas e colocava em seu cálice suco de abóbora. Não deixou de sorrir a uma corada Gina, um pouco distante de onde estava ao percebê-la o olhando com interesse. Hermione estava a sua frente, mordiscando uma torrada enquanto lia um livro, como de costume.

O salão estava cheio, o burburinho dos alunos que se concentravam em suas mesas, corujas e mais corujas adentrando pelas altas janelas e presenteando seus donos com cartas e pacotes de diversas localidades da Inglaterra. Na mesa dos professores as conversas eram em tom mais baixo, porém intensa como as dos estudantes, somente Severus Snape se prontificava a ficar calado, bebendo tranqüilamente e acenando com a cabeça, concordando ou discordando com o que os professores lhe diziam.

Do outro lado do salão, os sonserinos conversavam discretamente, fazendo menos barulho possível, evitando assim, chamarem atenção da mesa ao lado, não queriam que Lufa-Lufas ou Corvinais ficassem fuxicando de seus assuntos. Apenas um rapaz não participava da discussão fútil que se resumia a falar mal dos outros e a se vangloriarem em suas capacidades e qualidades. Draco mantinha-se taciturno embora prestasse muita atenção à conversa enquanto remexia os pedaços de mamão em seu prato e via as gotas escorrendo pelo seu cálice gelado do suco de laranja.

- O que foi Draco? Você anda um pouco quieto demais ultimamente. – Draco ergueu os olhos e encarou Zabini a seu lado, ele tinha uma expressão levemente preocupada.

- Nada de importante... Só não estou a fim de ficar falando de banalidades – limitou-se a dizer, desviando a vista para seu ponto inicial.

Zabini pareceu pensativo enquanto mantinha o olhar no loiro, vendo os traços severos em seu rosto suave, _"contraste interessante_", pensou. Notara que Draco estava assim fazia dois dias, mas não falava nada, pois sabia como ele era, nunca gostava de ser inquirido de sua própria vida, mas já estava começando a ficar preocupado, já que Malfoy passou a se afastar um pouco do convívio social da Casa. Ninguém notara, pois Draco era sutil e discreto demais, mas isso não o incluía, viveu praticamente contemplando o loiro, e sabia quando algo não ia bem. Suspirou antes de voltar a falar com o outro.

- Qual o nosso horário de hoje?

- Poções e Herbologia logo depois – fez uma pausa enquanto abria um bloco de notas que tirou dos materiais. – Aritmancia e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas depois do almoço.

- Não podia ser pior, podia? – torceu o nariz ao se lembrar das duas últimas aulas.

- Se dividir a sala com os grifinórios não conta... Acho que não poderia ficar pior – Zabini sorriu ao ver um leve curvar dos lábios carnudos, ele estava sorrindo, mesmo que parcamente.

- Muito engraçado Draco! – fez uma pausa, e logo emendou. – Vai fazer algo depois do jantar?

- Trabalho de História da Magia...

- E depois? - Draco o encarou desconfiado, nunca Blaise fora de ser tão persistente.

- Ronda até à meia-noite. Sou monitor esqueceu?

- Jogar cartas seria bom antes de dormir – acompanhou as palavras com um sorrisinho suspeito.

- Talvez... – deixou em evasiva de propósito.

Levantou-se após esse curto diálogo e já caminhava para as masmorras, sendo seguido pela maioria dos alunos da Sonserina, talvez influenciados por Crable, Goule, Bullstrode, Parkinson e Zabini. Quando foi que esse ritual começou? Deu de ombros, se eles queriam segui-lo, que seja. Entrou na sala de Poções e se acomodou ao fundo, como de costume e logo cercado pelos demais alunos, que ocuparam as cadeiras ao seu redor.

* * *

- Lá vai o príncipe asqueroso – cuspiu Rony ao ver a escória Sonserina deixar o Salão atrás de Malfoy. – Quem foi que o apelidou de _príncipe sonserino_ estava variando das idéias, afinal, quem iria gostar daquele loiro aguado?

- Para seu governo Rony, foram algumas meninas de todas as Casas – disse Hermione olhando-o por trás do livro. – Quando eu digo todas as Casas, quero dizer que por mais asqueroso que pareça, ele tem fãs na Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e até na Grifinória, fora, claro, na Sonserina.

- E como você sabe disso?

Hermione revirou os olhos em protesto. – Eu sou menina esqueceu? E converso com as garotas, sei o que rola nos assuntos.

- Mione, e o que _você_ acha sobre isso?

Granger estreitou os olhos. – Acha sobre os assuntos ou sobre o Malfoy, você quer dizer?

Harry sentiu o clima pesar entre os amigos, Hermione por não ter gostado da insinuação de Rony e este, por ciúme. Deixou escapar um sorrisinho, o amigo realmente gostava daquela intelectual e charmosa garota de sobrenome Granger.

- Não ando idolatrando o Malfoy, se é isso que insinuou, mas eu estaria sendo hipócrita em não admitir que ele tem classe e tem estilo, muito arrogante e tudo mais, porém, talentoso. Dói dizer isso daquele crápula, mas não sou fingida e também não tapo os olhos para a realidade.

E foi com essas palavras em mente, que Harry se dirigiu a sombria aula de Snape, sentando-se no único lugar que restara para o trio, que pela discussão, chegaram por último. Seus olhos percorreram indiferentes para todos ali, e pousou em certa mesa ao fundo, com um certo rapaz loiro. A aula começou, mas seus pensamentos permaneceram no mesmo assunto, o levando a reparar no rival. Onde estava o talento e o estilo? Só via arrogância e sarcasmos, fora o ar frio e a postura aristocrática. Depois de tantos anos, nunca parou para enxergar o outro senão, como o inimigo que lhe tirava do sério e dava ânsia de ódio. Respirou fundo, tentando prestar atenção na aula, a primeira meia hora havia passado, até chegou a anotar algumas coisas, mas como que por vontade própria, seus olhos escorregavam até a suposta mesa, o observando.

Talvez a vida daquele rapaz poderia se resumir a uma tormenta constante, tamanho estado espiritual que se encontrava naquele exato momento. Talvez fosse excesso de orgulho e falta de humildade pelo fato de provir de uma família milionária, mas de todas as formas, nunca entendera o gênio Malfoy de ser – arrogante.

Para o rapaz de óculos, ali sentado numa das pontas da grande mesa escura da sala de Poções, e tendo seu rosto inevitavelmente virado ao seu colega de classe sonserino, vê-lo manipular os frascos e revirar a colher em seu caldeirão de modo sistemático e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, era de se espantar. Quando foi a última vez que Malfoy errara uma lição das aulas do professor Snape? Nunca. O rapaz tinha tanta afinidade com aqueles amontoados de ingredientes que era até de se espantar. Acertava a quantidade exata das substâncias mesmo sendo medida a olho. Estranhamente, naquele dia, ele estava mais irritado que o habitual e destilava seu veneno até mesmo com os demais de sua Casa. Sorria com desdém a tudo que lhe era comentado e respondia com sarcasmo e até mesmo cinismo, uma ou outra pergunta que lhe eram defrontadas. Via um certo rancor brilhar em seus olhos. O que tinha acontecido? Ele parecia estranho.

- O que houve afinal? – sussurrou para uma intertida Hermione, a seu lado direito.

- Shiiiii! – fez ela com uma certa repreensão na voz e no olhar, o qual não se deu o trabalho de tirar do livro. - Estou calculando as doses para não errar na hora de acrescentar na poção, está me atrapalhando.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou em resposta.

- Se eu conseguir realizar essa tarefa tão bem quanto qualquer um. Certamente o professor terá que arrancar das vísceras, dez pontos para nossa Casa.

Mal acabara de falar, Harry, que ainda prestava atenção aos movimentos nervosos de Malfoy, notou que de seu caldeirão fervente subia um vapor avermelhado que era tragado por um pequeno tubo e conduzido diretamente a um outro frasco redondo, caindo em gotas rubras. Em menos de dois minutos, Draco estendera a mão alertando o professor e a todos que ali estavam estudando.

- Não – grunhiu Hermione em voz sumida. - Não, não, não... De novo, não...

Snape pegou o frasco e o olhou minuciosamente, logo, o testou com uma outra poção e a coloração misturada de ambos os líquidos ficou azul, Potter olhou ao seu livro e lá estava o desenho do frasco azulado, sinal de que a poção fora bem elaborada.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy... Dez pontos para Sonserina por raciocínio e mais dez pontos por agilidade na formulação – podia jurar que Severus Snape sorria por debaixo daquela face inexpressível.

Hermione fechou o livro com um pouco de força. - Bem, o que você dizia Harry?

O fim da aula se deu nesse exato momento e todos os alunos se levantaram em expectativa, arrumando os materiais e já seguindo para a próxima aula. Harry não teve como continuar a conversa, apanhando seus materiais e seguindo com a turma até a aula de Herbologia, mas a estranha atitude nervosa do sonserino o estava intrigando.

- Diga agora, antes que comece a aula – cochichou Hermione a seu lado.

- Não notou nada de estranho no Malfoy? Digo, ele está estranhamente nervoso.

- O Malfoy sempre foi um alienígena, Harry – interveio Rony com certo desprezo na voz.

- O que isso tem a ver? – declarou Granger dando de ombros. - Ele sempre foi digamos, irritadiço... Com todos aqueles que ele não consegue pisar em cima, pra ser mais sincera.

- Agüentar duas aulas seguidas com a Sonserina... Ninguém merece! – grunhiu Rony quando sentiu Crable se enfiar atrás de si empurrando-o contra a mesa para abrir espaço para passar.

Talvez fosse verdade, mas talvez, algo a mais estava acontecendo ali, naquele indivíduo arrogante, que brincava com as folhas de um pequeno salgueiro recém nascido, como perdido em pensamentos. De nervoso, Malfoy passou para um completo estado de estagnação.

* * *

Vozes distantes aplacavam seus pensamentos naquele momento. Sentia-se ultrajado por tamanha falta de sorte na vida. A aula de Herbologia não era uma de suas preferidas, mas sempre prestara atenção por achar interessante alguns vegetais ali comentados, mas definitivamente, aquela aula não estava lhe dando interesse algum. Ao contrário, sua mente vagou pelos anos decorrentes em Hogwarts, suas diversões, suas brilhantes notas e acima de tudo, seu status de herdeiro da mais alta linhagem antiga de puro-sangue que já existiu – a família Malfoy. Deixou escapar um imperceptível sorriso de desdém – seu nome não passava agora de um preceito para se discutirem sobre os Comensais da Morte. Até mesmo alguns alunos da sua Casa o olharam com certa animosidade ao saberem que seu pai fora preso, mas como sua fama ainda reinava na Sonserina, esses olhares eram logo desviados e nenhum comentário se fazia a respeito. Do resto dos alunos nem se dera a importância, afinal, não ligava para o que se passava na mente de meros Lufa-Lufas, Corvinais e Grifinórios. Achava todos umas bobagens vagueando pelo castelo, mas era impossível ignorar aquele olhar de certo alguém que estava em seu campo de visão, ao lado de uma rata de biblioteca. Odiava ser encarado e mais ainda quando se tratava do menino de ouro.

Harry ficou um pouco constrangido pelo olhar que Draco lhe lançara, saindo de seu estado de torpor como se nunca estivera longe em pensamentos. Ele estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada e erguera a vista em segundos, os globos prateados parcialmente encoberto pelos cílios fartos e claros, retendo parte do poder cortante da encarada, mas ainda assim frio como gelo. Sem se intimidar, Harry estreitou os olhos levemente e desviou o olhar para a face da professora, agora demonstrando como distinguir as propriedades venenosas e curativas, olhando a coloração das folhas e flores. Nenhum comentário, assim como nenhum sorrisinho de escárnio e muito menos provocações, foi o que notou, quando a aula chegava ao fim, certamente, Draco estava muito alterado.

- Senhor Malfoy poderia aguardar um instante, por favor? – dissera-lhe a professora Sprout. – Necessito conversar sobre o andamento de seu projeto.

Draco apenas afirmou com a cabeça e manteve-se no lugar, enquanto os demais saíam para o almoço no Salão Principal. Harry tivera de passar a seu lado, para alcançar a saída da estufa em que se encontravam, o que permitiu ao sonserino destilar seu veneno.

- Fique na sua _Potter_, não gosto de ser vigiado. – sussurrou com voz arrastada e perigosa, mas sem olhá-lo.

- Não se preocupe _Malfoy_, ficarei marcando seus passos, afinal, não se pode confiar em Comensais... – retrucou no mesmo tom e saiu da estufa, sem esperar pelo rebate.

Draco realmente não iria retrucar, não estava com ânimo para bate-boca. Enquanto Harry saia para o gramado, alguém trombara-lhe tão forte, que chegou a se desequilibrar por uns instante, ergueu a vista raivosamente, e percebeu se tratar de Zabini.

- Escuta aqui, quatro-olho. Pela primeira vez na convivência em Hogwarts, Malfoy não implicou com você, nem com o pobretão e a sangue-ruim, se sentiu falta, problema seu, só fique avisado que se metendo com ele, está se condenando comigo ou com qualquer outro na Sonserina – sua voz era baixa e zangada.

- Não sabia que Malfoy, além de dois guarda-costas, tinha uma babá também. O que o dinheiro não compra – desafiou com o olhar vibrando. Desde quando Zabini o enfrentava sem ter ninguém ao lado, como um covarde? E porque estava ficando tão invocado com Draco?

Rony o chamou um pouco mais afastado, estava ao lado de Hermione e a cara fechada, encarando Zabini, pronto para retornar até onde os dois estavam e se meter na briga. Não quis que isso acontecesse, então olhou mais uma vez para Blaise e tomou seu caminho até os dois amigos. Enquanto andava para o castelo, pensou no que o sonserino acabara de escapulir, e pelo jeito, sem perceber o que fizera. Realmente, Malfoy não os importunara com nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um olhar de desdém, o dia todo permaneceu na sua e muito estranho. Será que estava doente? Olhou para trás e viu que Zabini estava encostado na estufa, aguardando o loiro com toda a paciência do mundo, como se não quisesse que ele voltasse o trajeto até o castelo sozinho. E nessa distração, trombou pela segunda vez consecutiva em menos de cinco minutos.

- Olha por onde anda, cabeça dura! – falou Goyle um tanto forçadamente.

- Saia do caminho vocês dois, como querem que a gente passe se vocês barram a trilha inteira? – soltou Granger, tentando dar volta pelos dois imensos sonserinos.

Realmente Malfoy era bem vigiado, como se alguém quisesse feri-lo, pensou por um momento, mas concluiu que pelo gênio do loiro, realmente poderiam querer mata-lo, ou ao menos ele sentia essa vontade assassina percorrer seu corpo quando discutiam. Escutou Rony resmungar algo para os trogloditas e os alcançar perto da entrada.

Na estufa, Malfoy retirava de um canto bem camuflado, um vaso com uma papoula arroxeada, que se abria como um cálice aveludado a exalar seu perfume um tanto que venenoso pelo ambiente e apresentou à professora, que torcera o nariz um pouco taciturna.

- Não entendo porque escolheu esta planta para seu projeto, senhor Malfoy. Bem, já está mais grandinha e daqui a uns dois ou três dias atingirá o tamanho ideal para colher suas substâncias. – fechou o cenho ao encara-lo em desaprovação. – E ainda insisto em ressaltar que é venenosa e perigosa. Sabe perfeitamente que a papoula vicia, devido a suas propriedades narcóticas.

- Sim eu estou totalmente ciente disso – concordou com voz mansa. – Mas eu a utilizarei no projeto de Poções, Transfiguração e Adivinhação também, portanto, me será bastante útil.

Sprout suspirou derrotada, Malfoy era teimoso e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto os outros alunos de matavam em projetos específicos de cada matéria, Draco simplesmente escolhera algo que pudesse utilizar para mais de uma delas, poupando tempo e pesquisa.

- Daqui a três dias eu estarei a sua disposição, caso necessite, apenas a senhorita Granger utiliza meu tempo de ensino extensivo para tirar dúvidas, apesar de eu deixar bem claro que estou à disposição de todos.

- Sem problemas então, professora. – guardou a planta no mesmo lugar e a camuflou encostando a seu redor outros vasos de plantas espessas. Não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua pesquisa.

Ao deixar a estufa, sentiu o ar acariciar-lhe o rosto e sua expressão rígida se amainou para um pequeno serrar de pálpebras e respirou fundo enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios platinados que brilhavam ao raio do sol. Zabini o olhava com um leve sorriso, esperou que esses gestos se findassem, como se fosse pecado interrompe-lo antes do término de qualquer coisa. Era incrível como Malfoy resplandecia sob os raios incertos do sol quase coberto por algumas nuvens, seu semblante, seus movimentos, tudo tão característico, como se planejasse cada mover de dedos ou piscadelas de seus olhos sedutores. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar à realidade, afinal, para ele, tudo em Malfoy era sinônimo de sedução e luxúria.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou em tom suave, para não assusta-lo, apesar de desconfiar que o loiro sabia que estava ali o tempo todo.

Draco não se moveu, apenas seus olhos se direcionaram ao outro. – Você é muito preocupado. Sabia que aprendi a andar sozinho desde os nove meses de idade? Não vou cair no caminho – e sorriu discretamente. – Você é muito malvado também senhor Zabini. Interceptando e ameaçando pobre grifinório desgarrado de seu rebanho. Também sou lobo-mau e sei me cuidar sozinho.

Blaise sorriu ainda mais enquanto seguia o outro até alcançarem Crable e Goyle. _"Pra mim, você sempre será um cordeiro em pele de lobo_" pensava consigo enquanto mantinha a visão ao porte alto e levemente esguio do loiro, e desconfiava que certo alguém poderia descobrir isso e se aproveitar sem demora, afinal Harry Potter era esperto e andava vigiando Draco ultimamente, e olhares em cima de seu _amigo_ o deixava muito nervoso.

Draco deu um leve aceno de cabeça para Goyle que cutucou Crable e seguiram para o castelo. Na porta do Salão Principal, Pancy se agarrou em seu braço, perguntando o motivo da demora e que eram para sentarem juntos. Ela caminhava desdenhosamente se mostrando para as demais garotas que sabia cobiçarem seu "noivo", pois jurava de pé junto que os pais de Draco a nomearam esposa do filho único dos Malfoys.

- Escuta Parkinson, se for se _pendurar grotescamente_ em meu braço caia fora, está me atrapalhando a andar e seu _peso_ não me convém de forma alguma. – sussurrou entre dentes, odiava quando ela fazia isso e na frente de toda Hogwarts.

- Seu humor está péssimo hoje... – brincou Zabini que vinha logo atrás deles sussurrando próximo ao ouvido de Draco, vendo a cara da garota.

Pancy o soltou um pouco sem jeito e o viu endireitar as vestes e arrumar de maneira muito polida, a manga de sua blusa e seu suéter. Sentia profundamente o desprezo que o loiro despejava contra si, e nunca tocava no assunto de suas famílias, coisa comum o casamento arranjado por conveniência dos puro-sangue, mesmo assim, não perdeu a oportunidade de se sentar a seu lado para o almoço.

* * *

Tramóia! Definitivamente aquilo estava cheirando a tramóia! Seus olhos verdes acompanharam o branquelo da entrada até a mesa e nenhum olhar, sequer um relance de olhar foi dirigido a seu lado. Vira Pancy e depois, o mais suspeito após o incidente da aula de Herbologia - Zabini cochichando ao ouvido de Draco.

Aquela cena fez seu sangue ferver. Será que estariam falando dele ou de seus amigos? Será que tinha a ver com a Ordem da Fênix? Algum jogo ou traição? Podia se esperar de tudo vindo daquele indivíduo que era sem dúvida, mais traiçoeiro que uma serpente, não era à toa que estava na Sonserina. Draco estava muito quieto para seu gosto.

- Harry, o que Zabini te disse há pouco? – a pergunta de Hermione o trouxe de volta de suas inquisições.

- Me mandou ficar longe de Malfoy.

- Que cretino! – Rony quase berrou, mas se conteve. – Como se fossemos nós os arrogantes!

- E por que ele diria um absurdo desse? Se é o Malfoy que não perde a chance de nos atazanar? – Hermione tentou manter a calma.

- Isso que é o mais estranho, Zabini deixou escapar que Malfoy não nos perturbou em momento algum, realmente, ele não fez nada... Digo... Há quanto tempo o Malfoy não nos faz nada? – seu olhar recaiu no semblante levemente perturbado da amiga.

- Co-como assim Harry? Não estou entendendo.

Harry ficou um pouco chocado com a falta de tato de Hermione, ela estava estranha e queria mudar de assunto. Aí tinha coisa. Viu quando Rony ergueu a cabeça pensando no assunto, algo também estranho, já que Ronald Weasley nunca tentava refletir algo em relação a Draco Malfoy.

- Verdade – disse então. – Já faz uns três dias quEAUH! Mione! – grunhiu enquanto caia com a cabeça na mesa e esfregava o bumbum. Hermione pegara pesado.

Granger sorriu ao notar a desconfiança de Potter. – Malfoy deve estar tramando algo, com certeza, e é melhor você não fazer nada por enquanto, já que não sabemos o que ele está tramando – garantiu seriamente pegando mais salada.

- Sim, Rony tem razão, já vai fazer três dias que Malfoy não nos importuna mais... Já vai fazer três dias que eu acordei na enfermaria sem me lembrar do porquê de estar ali... – viu quando Hermione parou de revirar a comida e o olhar com o cenho franzido de dor e preocupação.

- Olha Harry...

- Me diz, Mione... O que aconteceu naquela noite?

- Eu não sei! – ela pareceu ponderar as palavras por um minuto. – Encontramos você caído no corredor e depois à enfermaria. Não faço a menor idéia do que aconteceu, e eu queria _realmente_ saber o que aconteceu aquela noite.

Weasley apoiou uma mão no ombro de Harry, como se também sentisse pelo fato de ninguém poder explicar.

* * *

Para entender o que os três amigos falavam, voltaremos ao ocorrido há três dias atrás, naquela estranha noite.

_O toque de recolher havia dado alguns minutos, nenhum aluno mais poderia andar pela escola, exceto os monitores._

_- Passaremos perto da cozinha para vigiar os corredores por aqueles lados. Você vai querer alguma coisa? Eu posso pegar pra você Harry._

_Harry olhou ao amigo que se arrumava com um cuidado fora do normal para um Weasley. Sorriu por saber perfeitamente o motivo. Rony encheu uma das mãos com gel e esfregou ao cabelo tendo uma tonalidade vermelho escuro, contrastando com a capa negra que vestia para a ronda._

_- Se me trouxesse biscoitos de chocolate eu agradeceria, e algo bem gelado para beber._

_- Suco de abóbora? – Rony o olhou e este aceitou com a cabeça – Como estou? – se virou por completo demonstrando as vestes arrumadas e o cabelo bem feito._

_- Muito bom, acho que Hermione vai se orgulhar – sorriu discretamente, na sua opinião, era um jeito meio estranho de se agradar a quem ama, afinal, nunca ligou muito para a aparência. Pensando bem, ligara um pouco quando estivera apaixonado por Cho, mas nada de exageros como o amigo, ou Dean ou Seamus, quando os percebia de coração palpitante. Seria ele o estranho ali? – Boa ronda... – Disse meio sem saber como se expressar, ao reparar que o amigo se dirigia para a porta._

_- Vê se dorme Harry, você está um lixo! – declarou o outro em tom de brincadeira. – E você sabe, estando perto de Mione, tudo fica bem._

_Harry ficou a sorrir mesmo após ficar sozinho no dormitório, era muito bom estar apaixonado, pena que ele próprio não tinha ninguém. A maioria dos alunos ainda estavam na Sala Comunal, estudando ou conversando com os amigos, apenas ele estava ali isolado, o que era um tanto deprimente. Resolveu descer e se juntar aos demais. Quando chegou a sala, foi prontamente recebido por Dean e Longbothon._

_- Estávamos falando sobre quadribol, quer se juntar a nós? – Neville sorriu._

_- Legal... – tentou até manter um ritmo de conversa, mas não estava funcionando, quadribol aquela noite parecia maçante demais. Viu Gina se esticar no sofá ao lado de algumas meninas do quinto ano e acenar timidamente. Retribuiu o gesto, pensou em ir até lá e conversar – coisa que Gina adoraria que acontecesse, mas resolveu dar uma volta. Por algum motivo, todas aquelas pessoas, sorrindo, conversando e estudando o estava fazendo mal._

_Aproveitou a oportunidade de se afastar da conversa com Longbothon e Dean, e acabou por rodar pela sala, parando frente à entrada e encarando o quadro. Sussurrou a senha e escapuliu para fora da torre Grifinória. Certo, precisava da capa de invisibilidade e do mapa que ganhara dos gêmeos Weasley, mas não pegaria essas coisas na frente de todos, seria muito suspeito. Poderia voltar por onde veio, mas definitivamente não queria. O que se sucedeu foi caminhar sorrateiro, com medo de ser pego por Filch e madame Norra, e isso o deixava muito melhor ao invés de uma conversa certinha dentro da Sala Comunal._

_Quando Hermione desceu as escadas, Rony já a esperava com um sorriso escancarado na face sardenta. Ela o notou logo que pôs seus olhos sobre ele - alto, bonito e agora engomadinho. Não evitou retribuir o sorriso. Nossa como esse menino crescera! Só de imaginar que ele era um pouco relaxado, pra não dizer muito, e com aquela implicância toda a seu respeito._

_- Você está linda! – quase gaguejou._

_- Seu bajulador de meia tigela – ela sorriu um pouco mais enquanto se aproximava dele, ainda o olhando nos olhos e o deixando levemente rubro, afinal, estava com vestes da escola e crachá de monitora, como todos os dias. – Hoje você caprichou, estou até desconfiada._

_Rony quase ficou vermelho até as orelhas. – Ora, Mione, nunca tentaria nada que você não permitisse! E você realmente está linda, como sempre._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... Foi só expressão de momento – abraçou-se ao corpo do namorado, sim, seu namorado, bonito, alto e cabeça-dura, ele correspondeu a atando apertada à cintura. Beijou-lhe o canto da boca e deslizou o nariz pela bochecha ainda vermelha, de encontro a orelha do rapaz, sentindo seu perfume. – Você está uma gracinha._

_- Obrigado... Poderíamos..._

_- Não, não Ron... Sabe que estamos fazendo nosso trabalho e é obrigação de monitores – o cortou antes que este tentasse convencê-la._

_- Mas é tão bom ficar assim com você..._

_- Teremos tempo no fim de semana, tempo só pra nós dois._

_- OK... Entendi... – fez uma expressão de cansaço._

_Saíram de mãos dadas pelo corredor caminhando tranqüilamente sem conversarem, só de vez em quando trocavam olhares, sorrisos e palavrinhas curtas, como: 'você soube o que falaram hoje', ou 'no jogo de quadribol semana que vem', e até 'Harry estava muito ou parecia tão...'. Harry nunca deixava os assuntos do casal, afinal de contas, eram tão amigos e tão próximos, que falar sobre ele era regra para a dupla mais próxima do garoto-que-sobrviveu. Quando o assunto chegara a Harry, toda a preocupação parecia regressar em dobro. Já estavam caminhando fazia um bom tempo, sem desordeiros ou fugitivos das Casas a perambularem escondidos._

_- Harry anda muito distraído, parece até aborrecido com alguma coisa... – começou Granger, demonstrando leve preocupação._

_- Também percebi isso – concordou Rony. – Depois das férias ele andou muito inquieto, mas não fala nada, talvez para não nos preocupar..._

_- É em relação ao Você-sabe-quem?_

_Rony apertou a mão de Hermione na sua. – Acho que sim, pois teve uma noite dessas, que ele acordou com um grito estrangulado na garganta, e ficou um longo tempo com a cabeça apoiada na mão, escondendo a cicatriz. Eu perguntei se ele estava bem, e se queria conversar sobre o assunto, mas ele, como sempre, me garantiu que estava bem e me mandou apenas dormir._

_- Harry não tem jeito mesmo... Carregar o mundo nas costas como se fosse responsabilidade e obrigação... Tenho receio que quando isso terminar, quando a guerra finalmente terminar, ele-_

_O som alto de alguma coisa estalando e vidros se estilhaçando junto com madeiras quebrando foi ouvido vindo do lado dos corredores inferiores, que levavam às masmorras. Sem perder tempo, ambos saíram em debandada até alcançarem o lugar. Já havia dois monitores da Lufa-Lufa ali, e de costas para eles, sem se moverem. Rony olhou espantado para Granger, ela, aparentemente a mais controlada dos quatro, tomou iniciativa e caminhou, sem antes puxar a mão, ainda segura por Weasley o olhando nos olhos como quem diz "está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem", seus dedos se deslizaram aos do namorado e retomando sua postura séria e determinada, passou pelo meio dos outros dois monitores tomando dianteira e apanhando a varinha, apertando-a firmemente._

_- Quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? – perguntou em voz baixa, sem encará-los._

_- Acabamos de chegar também, ao ouvir o barulho – disse uma das garotas. – E notamos que tem um corpo caído ali, mas não tivemos tempo de fazer nada e vocês chegaram. Estamos surpresos e com medo._

_O local apontado pela monitora era uma das salas lacradas, cujo conteúdo de seu interior não eram utilizados pelos professores de Hogwarts, talvez não hoje em dia. Perto da entrada havia realmente a silhueta de uma pessoa caída, metade fora e metade dentro do local. E pelo aspecto de como estava caída, parecia que estava saindo dali. Respirando fundo, Hermione voltou a caminhar na direção, e sussurrou "lumus", fazendo a ponta de sua varinha se iluminar, assim como seu rosto assustado e alguns metros adiante._

_- Mione... – chamou Rony, avançando em sua direção e a abraçando como que querendo protegê-la. – Vamos juntos._

_Ela fez que sim e caminhou com mais segurança, até que um grito esganiçado saiu imperceptível de seus lábios ao notar quem era a pessoa caída. – Harry! Harry! – chamou em desespero, notando que uma das mãos do amigo estava manchada de sangue. Ela o acudiu, Rony o acudiu, mas ele não acordou, foi com muito esforço que notaram que o sangue não era dele e que enroscado em seus dedos havia uma corrente prata, era ela que estava suja de sangue ainda fresco. – Oh Deus!_

_Rony seguiu seus olhos e dentro da sala, outro corpo caído. Hermione ergueu sua varinha ainda iluminada e a claridade venceu a barreira da escuridão, desvendando Draco Malfoy. Não souberam quando Zabini chegou, nem o que ele havia falado, só souberam de sua existência ali, quando o moreno saltou por Harry e ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, apavorado por vê-lo sangrando._

_- O que esse desgraçado fez? – berrou enraivecido, acusando o ainda inconsciente Potter._

_Rony erguera-se de supetão ao ouvir aquilo, ele havia ajoelhado ao lado de Hermione para ver se Harry ainda estava vivo. – Como se atreve... – grunhiu entre dentes._

_- Claro que foi ele! Veja as mãos de Potter, estão cheias de sangue! Sangue de Malfoy!_

_- E quem garante que Malfoy não o agrediu primeiro e acabou levando a pior? – berrou ainda mais alto que o outro, querendo avançar em Blaise, mas sendo impedido por Hermione._

_- Ah, claro, Malfoy é quem estava fora do dormitório depois do horário e Potter que é o monitor! – desferiu Zabini com raiva crescente._

_Rony engoliu em seco, não podia contestar, afinal, Zabini tinha razão e Harry estava fora da Torre Grifinória, se Malfoy o havia pego perambulando escondido ele tinha o direito de repreendê-lo e ferrá-lo, pois era monitor. Estava começando a ficar frustrado e a situação só piorou quando Snape entrou no meio e encarou a todos com ar carrancudo e nem um pouco animador. Em uma olhada rápida para toda aquela confusão, e se atendo nos dois rapazes desmaiados, ele ordenou a uma das monitoras da Lufa-Lufa._

_- Chame Madame Pomfrey agora – seus olhos não saíram do corpo de Malfoy e saltando por Harry, coisa que fez Hermione pensar 'típico', foi verificar seu protegido. – Por Merlin, ele está sangrando! - conjurou um feitiço simples de cura, para que o corte no pescoço de Malfoy parasse de sangrar, olhou a Harry com desconfiança, igual a que Zabini a pouco tinha feito, mas ao contrário do outro, Snape não disse nada, ergueu-se e aproximou de Potter. Hermione quase o agarrara como se Severus Snape fosse terminar de matá-lo, mas conteve-se, pois o outro era um professor. Sem prestar atenção na angústia dela, Snape pegou ao pulso branco e virou a mão manchada de sangue, lá estava a arma do crime, um colar de prata com um pingente em forma de placa, com a gravura gótica distinta de um 'DM', entrelaçados como uma serpente. Rony esbugalhou os olhos nesse momento._

_- Este colar é de Draco! – Blaise ficou atônito, e sem que alguém pudesse pensar em fazer algo, ele já estava tentando arrancar da mão de Harry, mas seus dedos se fecharam mecanicamente, como que por reflexo, deixando Zabini ainda mais raivoso. – Ele está fingindo! – não tinha quem tirasse o adorno da mão férrea que a guardava._

_- Harry! – grunhiu Hermione em pânico. – Pare! Você só vai piorar as coisas pro seu lado... – suas últimas palavras saíram como num apelo._

_Nada, absolutamente nada, e foi com um certo espanto bem camuflado, que Snape notou que o rapaz não havia acordado, estava desmaiado de verdade. Com um pouco de força conseguiu empurrar Zabini para a parede, longe do grifinório e ignorou o olhar assustado de seu aluno. Ao invés, reparou no ambiente e viu que a varinha de Malfoy estava caída perto de sua capa amarrotada, sinal de que fora o loiro quem fez Potter desmaiar, e o pegando pelas costas. O resto era poeira e cacos de vidro, uma prateleira de madeira quebrada e um sofá velho num canto, nada mais. Madame Pomfrey empurrou a todos abrindo espaço para socorrer os feridos._

_Na enfermaria, Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Rony, as mãos entrelaçadas e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, tentando manter a calma e aguardar que seu amigo melhorasse. Snape ficara ao lado de McGonagal conversando sobre os fatos ocorridos. Do outro lado estavam Zabini e Parkinson, ambos encarando Rony e Hermione com raiva acusadora. Pomfrey tentou retirar o colar da mão de Harry, mas também não conseguiu, os dedos do rapaz se fechavam como uma morsa de ferro. O jeito foi lavar a mão manchada a mergulhando numa poção curativa, para garantir que se houvesse qualquer machucado, este sumiria._

_- Por que não chamaram o diretor Dumbledore? – perguntou Granger, sem esconder a tristeza._

_- Não há motivos para rinchas de alunos chegarem até o ocupado diretor – explicou McGonagal secamente._

_- Mas ele vai acordar? – insistiu._

_- Sim, ambos estarão bem, mas acordarão amanhã pela manhã, não se preocupem, e todos podem voltar aos afazeres e repousarem, pois nada poderão esclarecer por hoje – ordenou Madame Pomfrey encarando Snape, pois sabia que ele queria muito tomar satisfações com Potter, por estar fora do dormitório e ainda ter ferido um de seus alunos. No dia seguinte, Grifinória perdera pontos e Harry levou uma cansativa detenção, mas nada o fazia se lembrar que estivera com Malfoy, e que o havia ferido, nada nem ninguém podia saber o que aconteceu de fato ali, nem Draco chegara a falar algo, ele ficava calado, hora balançava a cabeça em negativa, hora nem movia as pálpebras para piscar. Julgaram-no ainda em choque pela agressão, mas seja o que fosse, nenhum dos dois colaboraram para clarear esse enigma. E parecia que Potter realmente não se lembrava de nada, já Malfoy...

* * *

_

Hermione avia usado o tempo depois do jantar, para contar essas coisas para Harry, aquele dia. Ninguém mais estavam na Sala Comunal além dos três amigos inseparáveis. Harry ficou pensativo, mas realmente não fazia sentido, e nada se lembrava. Acordou como sempre e nenhum vestígio do tal colar. Será que alguém o pegara na noite ou ao amanhecer? O fato era que estava mais intrigado com tudo, e com Draco Malfoy, do que antes poderia ter ficado. Ele iria sim, descobrir o que aconteceu aquela noite, nem que para isso, tivesse que encostar certo loiro arrogante contra a parede.

* * *

N/A: mais um capítulo e ao contrário do anterior, este está mais maior. Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo reviews para saber o que estão achando, e obrigada por acompanharem até aqui. Desculpe pelos errinhos gramaticais, estou fazendo o possível para deixar o texto no mínimo aceitável.

No próximo capítulo: rivalidades em jogo, testosterona em alta e síndrome de ferração vem por aí. Draco Malfoy é um cara realmente difícil de se lidar. Harry Potter é um cara realmente perseverante naquilo que quer. Blaise Zabini é um cara realmente vingativo e muito, muito ciumento. Rony Weasley é um cara realmente leal aos amigos. E Hermione Granger que não é um cara, mas realmente parece ser a mais sensata de todos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Título: Incógnito

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Entre Paredes**

Certo... Nada era realmente normal... Nada, desde os sonhos até o seu estômago dando voltas. Harry abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, corpo esticado na cama, e onde foi o pesadelo com Voldemort? Sim, substituído por um pesadelo com Draco Malfoy. E aquela dor insuportável na cicatriz? Seu estômago se revirava em – _ansiedade?_

Ergueu-se como se carregasse concreto nos ombros. Olhou ao redor e reparou que acordara mais cedo que os outros. Rony dormia pesadamente na cama do lado. Foi a passos vacilantes até o banheiro e lavou o rosto com bastante água enquanto tentava se lembrar do sonho, ou seria pesadelo? Não fazia a menor idéia, já que nada recordava a não ser a face pálida e imperativa de Malfoy e o seu estômago se contorcendo até a dor o despertar. Devia ter sido um pesadelo bem revoltante. Vestiu o uniforme sem pressa, estava mais que adiantado, calçou os sapatos e recolheu seus livros e pergaminhos. Tudo pronto, desceu para a Sala Comunal e encontrou Hermione sentada numa poltrona estudando o livro de Feitiços Antigos.

- Bom dia Harry, como passou a noite? – ela lhe lançara um longo e perscrutador olhar enquanto fechava o livro e o punha sobre o colo.

- Bom dia... Hum... Dormi bem, acho – tentou soar natural, mas estava meio que chocado, afinal, pelo que se lembrava, nunca sonhara com Malfoy antes.

- Acha? Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – ela insistiu amigavelmente.

- Não me recordo o que sonhei, só isso.

- Algo ruim?

- Não... Ou sim... Talvez... – a confusão de Harry fez Hermione sorrir e caminhar até o amigo, enlaçando seu braço de forma acolhedora.

- Fico mais aliviada em ouvi-lo falar assim, isso significa que não foi de todo ruim seu sonho.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram ainda de braços dados até o Salão Principal. Ocuparam o lugar de sempre na mesa, e passaram a cumprimentar a todos, mas os olhos de Harry se focaram ao outro lado do salão, onde um loiro pra lá de esnobe dava sua entrada triunfante, o fazendo se lembrar de sua meta – arrancar à força o que houve naquela noite. E vendo Malfoy caminhar desinibido como em uma passarela de moda, capa negra deslizando com seus movimentos, e cada passos em linha reta, firme e decidido, cabelo com gel, fios domados e brilhantes sob os raios do sol daquela manhã, costas retas, ombros delineados e com o nariz alto o suficiente para intimidar qualquer um, o fez sentir a conhecida vontade de espancar, xingar e assassinar, que já estava acostumado desde o primeiro ano escolar. Seus olhos estreitaram ao notar Zabini entrando um passo atrás de Malfoy, não com a mesma postura é claro, e olhar em sua direção. Era impressão sua, ou a rincha passara de Draco Malfoy à Blaise Zabini? Estreitou os olhos quando o outro lhe confrontou mostrando o dedo médio sem nenhuma reserva e gesticulou com os lábios bem nitidamente um _'vai se ferrar, cretino'_. Realmente, Malfoy poderia esperar, era melhor torturar e matar Zabini primeiro, e retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma dando um 'vá você idiota'.

- Harry! – Harry olhou para Hermione com um pouco de surpresa, ela estava a sua frente, e para foca-la precisou apenas desviar um pouco os olhos para o lado. – O que você está fazendo com esses... – tentou se expressar contrariada, mas só conseguiu revirar os braços. – Esses gestos e essas palavras sem som?

- Desculpe Mione, não era pra você... Foi... Foi chulo de minha parte.

Hermione olhou para trás ha tempo de ver Malfoy sentando ao lado de Pansy. Ela voltou os olhos para Harry que lhe deu um sorrisinho amarelo ainda se desculpando. – Entendo... Então ele voltou ao estado normal?

- Não... – incrivelmente para surpresa própria e de Hermione, sua voz soara triste. – Foi Zabini quem me provocou.

- Oh! – fez Granger tentando pensar. – Estranho...

- O que é estranho?

- Sei lá, Zabini costumava apenas rir e incrementar o que Malfoy falava para agredir, e nunca foi de começar os insultos.

Harry suspirou. – Ele não gosta de mim, eu sei, mas nunca foi de encrencar dessa forma, e quanto a Malfoy, nunca foi de me... Bem... Me ignorar, não sei se ignorar é a palavra certa, mas... Mas... Você me entendeu certo? – piscou algumas vezes enquanto esperava a confirmação da amiga.

- Entendo Harry... – ela garantiu.

Outro suspiro escapou da boca do rapaz de óculos, enquanto ele fitava o vazio. Rony havia chegado alguns minutos depois da conversa e devorava o café da manhã antes do início da primeira aula. Hermione o olhava de vez enquanto, erguendo os olhos de seu pergaminho. Estava terminando de acrescentar algumas anotações antes de entregar seu trabalho à professora McGonagall.

- Mione...

O chamado finalmente viera e ela ergueu a fronte rapidamente. – Sim Harry.

- Vamos ter aula com que Casa?

- Agora você quer dizer?

- Sim... – os olhos de Harry ainda permaneciam dispersos no espaço.

- Sonserina – Hermione notou a mudança de espírito. Harry se endireitara na cadeira e olhava para o outro lado do salão. – Sim Harry, com Malfoy e sua gangue.

- Vou arrancar dele tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite... – soou como um juramento para si mesmo.

- Melhor não fazer nada precipitado eu sugiro – ela tentou pôr um pouco de senso nas ações do amigo.

- Se precisar de ajuda Harry, pode contar comigo! – garantiu Rony com um sorrisinho.

Hermione ficou possessa. – Rony, não!

- Farei um plano, quero _conversar_ com Malfoy sem a interferência dos amigos dele.

- Eu posso dar um jeito de despistar Crable e Goyle, afinal, eles não pensam muito mesmo. – Rony mal ouvira a namorada.

- Gente, não façam isso! – sussurrou apavorada. – Malfoy não está nos atazanando e isso é bom, por enquanto, melhor deixar assim e ver no que dá.

- Não consigo... Algo dentro de mim grita para tomar satisfações com ele – o olhar de Potter vibrou de entusiasmo, Hermione conhecia aquele olhar, olhar de quem nunca desistia do que queria, era uma das melhores qualidades do amigo, mas voltado para coisas mesquinhas, não era nada bom.

* * *

A primeira aula foi impossível chegar perto do sonserino, e o que mais o irritou, ele ainda continuava o ignorando, passou longe de sua mesa e se sentou ao fundo, sempre ao lado o seu melhor amigo – bem deveria ser melhores amigos, já que Zabini e ele andavam por toda Hogwarts juntos, mais juntos que Crable e Goyle nos primeiros anos. Depois veio o fim da aula e o desgraçado desapareceu num piscar de olhos, só foi encontra-lo na segunda aula, também com a Sonserina, seria agora ou só na segunda-feira, pois não teria aula com eles na parte da tarde, após o almoço e nem no dia seguinte.

No fim da segunda aula, Harry bem que tentou encontrar o sonserino, e quando o notou, ele estava andando mais a frente, prestes a virar um corredor. Apreçou os passos, pois sabia que Crable e Goyle foram diretamente ao Salão Principal, já que Rony fizera-lhe o favor de dizer em som alto o suficiente para ambos ouvirem, que nos almoços de quinta-feira serviam lasanha e assado, e mais um pouco de conversas casuais tratando de comida, foi a gota d'água para eles implorarem o término da aula e correrem para saciarem a gula. Nisso, realmente Rony havia ajudado a se livrar dos guarda-costas, mas o problema era que ficou o carrapato. Notou isso ao conseguir se aproximar de Malfoy e ouvir o que estavam falando.

- Sábado está se aproximando, você irá a Hogmeads comigo certo? – perguntou Zabini sem deixar de olha-lo nos olhos, e um olhar muito meloso pra variar, Harry pensou.

- Talvez... – foi a vez dele ouvir a voz arrastada e estranhamente mais baixa que o normal.

- Não vou deixar você escolher, você irá sim, comigo e tomaremos um bom firewisky até a madrugada lá no Pub. E nos divertiremos bastante – Blaise não tinha a mesma capacidade de ordenar como Malfoy, Harry também percebeu isso, Malfoy fazia suas palavras parecerem incontestáveis.

- Bem, se até lá eu estiver com humor para te aturar...

- Desse jeito você me entristece Draco! Sabe que ando percebendo que você está muito arredio nesses últimos dias – Blaise disse um tanto chateado.

- Oh! Que comovente – caçoou o outro.

- Você vai se distrair e curtir a vida nem que eu tenha que invadir seu quarto, te derrubar da cama e o arrastar até Hogmeads, ou não me chamo Blaise Zabini.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – Malfoy pela primeira vez nessa conversa, encarou seu interlocutor.

- Sim, afinal, você odeia quando entram na sua privacidade e te acordem no meio de seu sono de beleza – Blaise sussurrou com um sorriso.

"_Ow! Zabini é tão..."_ – pensava Harry com cara de enjôo ao ouvir tanta gentileza vinda de um sonserino, coisa impossível para sua cabeça até então, mas teve que deixar os pensamentos de lado, pois Draco agora diminuía os passos enquanto procurava algo em seus materiais. Estava ficando preocupado de ambos pararem no meio do corredor vazio e notarem que ele vinha alguns metros atrás, esgueirando-se na penumbra do corredor que levava às masmorras. Masmorras? Harry olhou ao redor com certa perplexidade, não havia reparado onde estavam indo, agora sim, julgariam que ele estava os seguindo, o que de fato era meio que verdade. Mas algo correu em sua mente ao notar que Zabini continuava a caminhar falando algo, sem se ater ao fato que Malfoy havia parado de andar e buscava suas anotações de Runas Antigas, a qual emprestara para Parkinson no dia anterior. Seus olhos verdes rapidamente buscaram algum lugar camuflado ao redor, já que não daria tempo de retornar o corredor sem ser visto, e quando Draco finalmente achou suas anotações e ergueu os olhos para ver alguns centímetros de distância dele uma pessoa, e Zabini metros adiante finalmente notou que Draco ficara para trás e estava preste a se virar, Blaise encontrou o corredor vazio. Piscou algumas vezes e rodou no mesmo lugar, olhando pra todos os lados e nenhum sinal do loiro.

- OK senhor Malfoy! Bela escapada de meu convite – falou a si mesmo dando uma risada antes de voltar a caminhar até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Draco trombou na parede de uma sala pequena e vazia depois de ter a boca tampada por uma mão quente e um corpo o forçado a entrar nesse cubículo imundo, pois olhava horrorizado a algumas teias de aranha velhas a enroscar-lhe no cabelo, caindo em sua face, esqueletos de besouros e baratas pintavam o cinza amarronzado das paredes e do chão como pontos pretos de vários tamanhos, nem queria imaginar como estariam suas costas. Se controlou o máximo que conseguiu e empurrou a pessoa que o prensava de modo bruto e o impedia de falar. Quando conseguiu que o outro o soltasse, passou a praguejar enquanto limpava o cabelo e vestes tentando se livrar daquelas coisas nojentas e do pó que sua capa acolheu pelo caminho.

Harry ficou em defensiva quando Draco conseguiu empurra-lo, mas deixou que um sorriso se formasse ao reparar que Malfoy só se preocupava em ficar limpo o máximo que podia.

"_Como ele é fresco!"_ – não deixou de pensar.

- Que nojo! Que coisa... Argh! – esfregou as mãos pelos fios louros despenteando o antes impecável cabelo, e bateu nas vestes soltando o pouco de poeira que ainda teimava em não deixar sua roupa.

- Desculpe Malfoy – não conseguiu deixar de soar divertido.

Malfoy ergueu os olhos com raiva e o encarou. – _Potter_! Só podia ser, ninguém é tão estupidamente imbecil para fazer algo do gênero. Típico!

Harry parou de achar graça. – eu já pedi desculpas.

- Rindo da minha cara, quer dizer.

- Claro que não! – tentou soar sério, mas vê-lo se debater todo enojado antes de se preocupar com quem o raptara momentaneamente era muito divertido, mas teve o olhar azul metálico fulminante como resposta. – Uh... Bem, foi engraçado, mas eu realmente queria me desculpar e-

- Cala a boca _Potter_ – cortou em tom baixo e rancoroso. – O que diabo foi isso?

Harry voltou a ficar sério notando que Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e o encarava por cima, com muita raiva, aliás. – Eu queria conversar com você.

- E não queria pedir minha opinião sobre se _eu_ queria ou não ter essa conversa. E digo, foi um modo bem idiota de tentar chamar minha atenção.

- Pra começo de conversa Malfoy, eu não queria que você simplesmente me viesse com essas suas típicas patadas e me virasse as costas e fosse embora. Muito menos queria conversar com você na frente daquele seu amigo.

- Então resolveu utilizar seus parcos neurônios e me jogar numa salinha imunda como se não bastasse sua companhia repugnante – Draco tentou empurrar o grifinório do caminho, pois a sala era realmente muito apertada e ele estava bloqueando a porta, mas Harry manteve-se firme empurrando Malfoy também, para que ficasse no mesmo lugar. – Saia do caminho Potter, eu não quero respirar o mesmo ar virótico que você.

- Você não sairá daqui até me dizer que droga aconteceu naquela noite! – Harry já estava perdendo a paciência. – Eu tenho o direito de saber!

- Não vou dizer merda nenhuma! Nem agora nem nunca! – Draco avançou contra o moreno e o empurrou de encontro a porta num som abafado, e Harry não deixou perder o controle o empurrando de volta e o prensando contra a mesma parede.

- Você me atacou naquele dia! Eu quero saber o por que!

Harry não sabia se estavam ficando sem ar naquele lugar apertado, ou se era pelo nervosismo ou pelas agressões mútuas. Sua respiração como a de Malfoy estavam descompassadas e estavam quentes, e o loiro tinha um leve tom róseo nas maçãs do rosto, dando um ar delicado ao rosto pálido. Pensou se estaria assim também pela briga.

Os olhos de Harry desceram da face ao pescoço do sonserino, cujo colarinho estava um pouco aberto pelos constantes empurrões, quando se lembrou da descrição de Hermione, que Malfoy estava sangrando após ele ter arrancado seu colar. De fato, havia uma pequena linha rosada no lado direito do pescoço de Draco, algo bem claro como se já estivesse quase curado, mas estava lá. Não poderia simplesmente culpa-lo por ter-lhe atacado, pois também havia o machucado, só não sabia o por que de tê-lo feito dessa maneira, jamais arrancaria o colar ou o que fosse de alguém, preferia socar e azarar se esse fosse o caso, principalmente se o caso era Draco Malfoy.

Talvez inconscientemente, ou meio que viajando, utilizou a mão que não prensava o peito do sonserino o forçando a ficar no lugar, tocou o sinal com dois dedos e deslizou com cuidado a linha que manchava a pele suavemente branca daquele pescoço, parecia que aquele ferimento era um estigma causado por suas mãos, que vertia dor e maculava o corpo tão perfeito.

Draco sentiu um arrepio por aquele ato, coisa que nunca esperava que o rapaz a sua frente fizesse. Ele apertava o braço que o imobilizava, e que certamente a pressão em seu peito que o estava deixando sem ar, e para piorar, aquele toque. Mexeu-se como pôde, mas teve que retirar a mão que empurrava o outro também no peito para dar um tapa na mão que o tocava.

- Me solta Potter! Que merda você está fazendo? – finalmente teve a atenção do grifinório, que deixou seu pescoço para encarar seus olhos. – Me larga ou eu vou esquecer que sou monitor e te amaldiçôo agora mesmo.

- Eu nunca faria isso Malfoy, você sabe! – o moreno parecia meio que se culpando, a notar um leve atordoamento no olhar verde.

- Quê? – Draco tentava respirar, mas respirar junto com Harry estava difícil.

Harry finalmente se dignou a dar mais espaço no meio de ambos e diminuiu a pressão que fazia inconscientemente no outro, mas permaneceu com a mão ao peito que subia e descia descompassado.

- Eu poderia até fazer você ir para a enfermaria com alguma magia estúpida... Mas nunca dessa forma. – Harry só precisou dar um passo para trás e encostou-se na porta, estava completamente perdido. – Me diz Malfoy, por que eu iria agredi-lo e por que você me atacou?... Me atacou tão baixo – essa última sentença foi num sussurro, olhos nos olhos.

- Não devo satisfações pra ninguém, além de meu pai, muito menos a você Potter – seus olhos se turvaram com uma leve fonte de raiva mal contida. – Mas já que insiste tanto, foi você que me atacou primeiro, descabeçadamente e idiotamente como uma garota, mas deu o primeiro passo.

- Oh! – Harry debochou enquanto o canto de sua boca se curvava em desdém. – Por isso você me atacou covardemente pelas costas? Qual é Malfoy! – agora já havia desencostado da porta e quase chegou a empurrar o loiro, que se defendeu colocando o braço entre eles. Harry não se importou. – Você me obliviou e estuporou, pelas costas!

Os olhos do loiro não demonstraram nada além da frieza, mas o instante que ficou calado denunciou que se surpreendeu, e logo estava de volta ao estado normal. – Como você tem tanta certeza que eu lancei um Obliviate?

- Ótimo, você deixou fora o outro feitiço porque realmente você me estuporou, e é claro que eu tenho certeza que você me obliviou, não sou idiota Malfoy, então, por que eu iria esquecer que a gente brigou naquela noite? Eu nem me lembro de ter te encontrado aquele dia!

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a pequena sala e ambos não pararam de se encarar, até que Malfoy resolveu quebrar friamente o silêncio.

- Saia do meu caminho Potter, eu não vou pedir novamente. – Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas foi prontamente cortado. – Sou monitor, e preciso estar presente na minha Casa, já perdemos o almoço e a primeira aula.

- OK Malfoy, mas eu vou te perseguir até você dizer a verdade, pois não entendo e eu tenho o direito de saber.

- Claro Potter, se você conseguir fazer com que eu te escute. Agora, saia da frente.

Harry abriu um pouco a porta e olhou o corredor ainda vazio, todos deveriam estar no meio da aula. Caminhou para fora abrindo espaço para que Draco saísse logo em seguida. Quando o sonserino passava por ele de cabeça erguida e olhar frio, Harry não deixou de segurar seu braço e encostar mais perto.

- Sei que tem algo muito grave nisso tudo, pois Hermione me disse que você se recusou a comentar o acontecido até mesmo para Dumbledore e Snape.

Draco estreitou os olhos encarando a mão que o segurava antes de puxar o braço e se afastar. – Se você me tocar mais uma vez, _Potter_... Te quebro a cara e a maior parte dos ossos. Nunca mais toque em mim! – sibilou antes de dar as costas e seguir em direção ao seu Salão Comunal.

Harry permaneceu no lugar o olhando até que este desaparecesse na escuridão do corredor, suspirou enquanto examinava as mãos. _"Tão quente..."_ pensou olhando as palmas avermelhadas _"Deve ter sido o lugar pequeno e a raiva de nós dois". _Tentou pensar em outra coisa, saberia de qualquer jeito a história toda, e o por que de ter brigado com Malfoy. O problema era que o único que sabia, ou melhor, que se lembrava de tudo, era aquele arrogante sonserino.

Deixou as masmorras até o seu Salão Comunal na Torre da Grifinória, e enquanto subia pelas escadas móveis, não deixou de notar a estranheza de serem tão opostos até mesmo no lugar onde se residiam. Ele vivia no ar, enquanto Malfoy vivia sob a terra. Sussurrou a senha e ao alcançar seu dormitório, foi diretamente para a janela e se sentou ali, olhando a paisagem. O céu estava avermelhado com o recolher do dia e o começo do anoitecer, era uma imagem triste. Ou era ele quem estava angustiado refletindo no horizonte distante algo de sua alma? Não saberia, a única coisa que sabia, era que estranhamente ficou triste com o modo como Malfoy começou a trata-lo, descobriu isso quando se sentiu renovado ao discutir com ele instantes atrás, só os dois, sem Crable, sem Goyle, sem Zabini, sem Hermione, sem Rony, sem ninguém... Somente os dois. Lembrou-se como Malfoy era fresco e riu, riu muito ao vê-lo daquele jeito, todo enojado. Pensando nisso, olhou suas vestes e notou que havia teias de aranhas nela, junto com alguns restos de besouros. Era nojento, mas não exagerava feito o sonserino. Riu mais uma vez balançando a cabeça e seguiu ao banheiro, já deveria estar acabando a aula e ele não podia perder a última do dia, e nem chegar na sala de aula naquele estado, como se acabou de sair de uma sepultura abandonada.

* * *

Draco bateu a porta atrás de si quando alcançou seu quarto, andou de um lado para o outro ainda nervoso.

"_Maldito Harry Potter! O Desgraçado!"._

Apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha e deixou a cabeça baixa, tentando se controlar. Nunca pensou que aquele desgraçado tivesse a coragem de fazer o que fez. Ah! Claro, ele era um grifinório, e grifinórios tinham a coragem como característica insuportável, até o Longbothon teve um curto ataque de coragem, pelo que lembrava em algum ano desses que se passou, seria o primeiro ou o segundo? Que se danasse também, não ia ficar recordando.

Abriu os olhos e seus globos oculares brilharam como mercúrio líquido. – Tem sempre que me atormentar quando o que eu mais quero é distância! – sussurrou entre dentes.

Para finalizar sua revolta, deu um safanão nas coisas sobre a escrivaninha e viu tinteiro, livros e pergaminhos voarem para o chão, espalhando-se e manchando o piso de pedra e parte do tapete verde escuro. Deixou o quarto e entrou no banheiro abrindo a torneira da banheira e deixando ela encher, enquanto se despia com certo nojo ao ver o estado de suas roupas.

"_Quero que isso acabe logo..."_ – pensou desanimado.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, deslizando os dedos até as pontas e segurando uma mecha ergueu a vista para o espelho de corpo inteiro, logo a sua frente. Sua imagem lhe retornou sorrindo maroto.

Ele era alto, tinha ombros largos e peito forte, braços e pernas torneadas, nada muito musculoso ou exagerado, mas era levemente talhado, como se sua imagem fora feita por algum escultor que venera um deus graciosamente perfeito. Esbelto por natureza.

Seu cabelo estava um pouco desalinhado pelo acontecido a minutos atrás, sua franja caía sobre seu olho esquerdo indo se unir aos cílios longos que contornavam um olhar triste, naquele momento. Fios de um louro claro delicado, macios e brilhosos como seda. Ainda permanecia com os dedos enterrados neles, mas por pouco tempo, logo, direcionou-os até o rosto.

Feições delicadas e bem definidas, harmoniosamente branca, ou pálida, um pálido acetinado, e lá estava a cor roubada, a cor que Potter lhe roubou do sangue – levemente rosada nas maçãs do rosto. Seus lábios também eram róseos, constratando com sua pele, não tão finos como do grifinório, mas eram bem feitos. Dedos deslizaram por eles até o pescoço, seguindo a linha da mandíbula até o lado direito, e lá estava a maldita. Fina e imperceptível para um distraído, mas reveladora para um atencioso. Tão clara, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte e marcante, causada pela prata pura de seu próprio adorno. Marca feita pelas mãos desesperadas de certo menino de ouro.

Ergueu a cabeça e se recompôs, estava deixando se levar pelo momento, só que um Malfoy nunca se deixava levar por nada nem ninguém. Ao menos era isso que seu pai sempre lhe ensinara. Riu mais uma vez, agora uma risada insana. Seu pai estava preso, manchando o nome da família. Será mesmo que em nenhum dia, ele não havia se deixado levar? Talvez nunca saberia, afinal, desde quando Lucius Malfoy foi de ter uma conversa de pai pra filho, numa noite de inverno, quando a curiosidade da adolescência pegava seu garotinho pelos pés sem que ele pudesse fazer nada, a não ser esperar por esclarecimentos, opinião e, porque não, saber sobre a fase em que ele também havia sido pego dessa forma?

Acordou de suas reflexões quando sentiu a água morna tocar seus pés, olhou para a banheira vendo que ela transbordava. Fechou a torneira e esvaziou um pouco o excesso antes de entrar cuidadosamente e se sentar num dos cantos, pegou o sabonete líquido e uma esponja macia para se limpar decentemente. Mas ao se olhar novamente no espelho, se lembrou do toque. Dois dedos deslizando como que analisasse a ferida minuciosamente, olhos verdes sobre sua pele. Tremeu fechando os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e passou a esfregar o pescoço com fúria, como se assim se livraria do toque imundo.

_Te odeio Potter..._

E a dor o atingiu novamente, mas dessa vez, fez verter algumas gotas rubras que escorreu e pingou na água, se dissolvendo em seguida, só assim parou o que fazia para constatar que sua ferida se abriu e voltava a sangrar.

Derrubou tudo que segurava dentro da água e se encolheu abraçando os joelhos e de olhos bem apertados.

_Só quero que me deixe em paz...

* * *

_

N/A: Bem, este é mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! É uma pena que ninguém me mandou reviews... Mas tudo bem, quem sabe nesse capítulo certo?

No próximo capítulo: Potter é como fogo, vive em brasa quando o assunto é Malfoy. Malfoy é como água, ninguém consegue pegá-lo de jeito. E Zabini começa a desconfiar de algo. O quê será que ele vai aprontar? Lá vem ciúmes pela frente!


	4. CApítulo 3

**Título: Incógnito**

N/A: Obrigada a **Marck Evans** e **Ia-Chan** pelos comentários!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – O Beijo**

Sábado finalmente havia chegado para a felicidade de muitos. Dia de ir passear e se divertir em Hogmeads.

Era manhãzinha quando Draco saiu de seu quarto vestindo um leve conjunto de linho preto, ideal para dias temperados. Caminhou um pouco receoso até o Salão Comunal, torcendo para não encontrar Zabini ali, o esperando. Não estava com paciência para aturar suas indiretas. Espiou pelo vão da porta e só viu alunos do terceiro e quarto ano, poucos, aliás. O resto deveria ou ainda estar dormindo ou se arrumando para saírem.

Respirando mais aliviado, saiu do domínio da Sonserina e percorreu o corredor calmamente, ninguém pelos corredores também. Seus passos ecoavam baixo, e se não fosse eles e seu cabelo platinado a reluzir vez ou outra ao passar pelas fracas claridades que penetravam ali, passaria despercebido.

Só mais dois dias e poderia utilizar-se da papoula roxa, de seus projetos de Poções. Madame Sprout o ensinaria a coletar suas substâncias sem que a planta se enfezasse e despejasse em si uma perigosa quantidade de narcótico. Nunca se drogou e não ia ser agora que o faria.

Enquanto pensava em seu projeto, e nos benefícios que o aguardava, algo passou como uma sombra, ao seu lado esquerdo, beirando a parede. Parou um pouco de caminhar e se aproximou do local com um misto de raiva e preocupação.

_"Que não seja o idiota do Potter". _

Olhou com cuidado aos vãos que se formavam na parede das masmorras, e nada viu, olhou atrás de si e depois o caminho mais a frente. Nada. Deu de ombros e continuou a andar, mas alguns minutos depois, outra sombra passou rente ao chão, ou seria a mesma? Olhou ao redor e não constatou nada novamente.

- Tudo bem, quem é o imbecil que fica fazendo essas brincadeirinhas sem graça? Apareça! Não estou de humor para aturar essas idiotices – disse com frieza, mas não obteve resposta, resolveu pegar sua varinha e a ergueu. – Lumus.

O brilho se expandiu ao seu redor, clareando os cantos mais escuros e não constatou ninguém, apenas um pouco de teias de aranha nos vãos mais profundos das pedras. Sussurrou inaudível para que sua varinha se apagasse e virou-se para continuar a andar, dando de encontro com o professor Snape. Seu sangue gelou, parecia até que parou de circular em suas veias e mordeu o lábio inferior com força controlando-se para não gritar de susto. Realmente, Snape não era nada bom em se ver num corredor deserto e escuro, ainda mais depois de andar vendo 'coisas'.

- Algum problema Draco? – o diretor da Sonseria ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nada, tio Sev – respondeu com a mão no coração, já se acalmando do susto.

- E o que faz aqui sozinho pelos corredores?

- Vou a Hogmeads – disse enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia ir esse horário. Só estarão indo Corvinais e Grifinórios, e ir sozinho no meio dos _leões_ não é muito gratificante – aconselhou carrancudo. – Não quer que eu mande avisar Zabini ou Parkinson para o acompanhar?

- Não tenho medo deles tio Sev... – sussurrou raivosamente. – Eles que tentem se meter comigo, ainda mais que hoje acordei de muito mau humor.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça, conhecia o lado 'ninguém me toca' e 'auto-suficiente' dos Malfoys. Orgulho puro pra ser mais exato. Lembrou-se que Lucius Malfoy também andava sozinho pela Hogwarts ou Hogmeads, mesmo sendo tão popular, ele tinha seus surtos de isolamento. Draco era igual.

- Boa diversão então – desejou-lhe dando um leve tapinha ao ombro do afilhado, antes de entrar em sua sala de Poções, precisava deixar tudo em ordem antes de segunda-feira.

Draco sorriu ao ficar sozinho no corredor, certamente era estranho acreditar nas palavras gentis de Snape quando ele as pronunciava com aquela cara de 'se o mundo acabar hoje, melhor'.

Depois de deixar o castelo, passou calmamente pelos portões. Realmente a maioria ali, indo em direção a Hogmeads eram da Corvinal ou da Grifinória. Colocou as mãos no bolso e se afastou dos demais, andando bem devagar, sem pressa e sem entusiasmo para chegar. O vento fresco soprava em seu corpo, rosto e cabelo, fazendo sua camisa balançar. Era algo bom, tinha certeza, sentiu-se livre. Ergueu a cabeça e inspirou profundamente, enchendo os pulmões com essa paz que fazia alguns dias, não estava tendo.

* * *

Harry vestiu a primeira coisa que encontrou pela frente, mas quando foi buscar sua carteira, notou-se no espelho. A roupa muito larga mistura de calça marrom, camiseta laranja e tênis, o deixou um pouco desconfortável - mais que o normal. O marrom era um desbotado beirando a velho, o laranja era tão forte, que parecia que derramaram suco de abóbora nele todo e o tênis já bem surrado, uns dos que mais usava. Olhou seu cabelo, rebelde além da conta, fios negros arrepiados. Seu corpo, num todo, dava a impressão de ser bem magro – raquítico seria a palavra certa.

Lembrou-se em Malfoy, cabelo impecável, vestes perfeitamente delineadas ao corpo, cor sóbria – o preto. Sapatos em sua maioria social ou de estilo. Tudo em harmonia, tudo combinando perfeitamente. Tudo impecável como o próprio rapaz.

- Harry! – Rony o chamou da porta. – Vamos, Mione já está ficando cansada de te esperar.

O rapaz de óculos sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar ao seu estado normal. Ele era Harry Potter, o garoto órfão que viveu com as roupas velhas do primo Duda, nada além de alguém sem vaidade. Não se importou antes, não se importaria agora.

- Estou indo – pegou a carteira e a colocou no bolso de trás da calça, caminhando sorridente ao amigo. – Vamos.

Acordaram cedinho como a maioria da Grifinória. Harry e Rony encontraram uma paciente Hermione no Salão Comunal e de braços dados, a garota sempre ao meio dos dois rapazes, seguiram rumo a Hogmeads.

Se aproximavam do portão, quando o olhar atento de Granger avistou quem menos esperavam.

- Malfoy? Tão cedo e caminhando sozinho? – não deixou de dizer, ainda surpresa.

Harry prontamente buscou a imagem do sonserino, e lá estava ele, caminhando devagar e parecia disperso e tranqüilo. O vento fazia alguns fios louros se desgarrarem de seu penteado.

- Muita coragem pra um furão – comentou Rony com maldade. – Vamos assustá-lo?

- Não Rony! – Hermione lhe deu um puxão no braço que segurava.

- Só um pouquinho... – insistiu com cara de pidão. – Não é sempre que Malfoy anda sozinho por aí.

Rony se calou ao notar que Harry se soltava do outro braço de Hermione ficando um pouco mais pra trás.

- Harry? – Granger o olhou desconfiada.

- Eu encontro vocês no Três Vassouras, vão em frente e peçam pra mim uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Não quer uma ajudinha Harry? Estou doido para azarar ele! – Rony se ofereceu, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Uma outra oportunidade – sorriu pra ambos, enquanto tomava outro caminho.

Caminhou aos tropeços em direção à Casa do Grito, tinha certeza que viu Malfoy indo para aqueles lados. Saltou algumas poças de lama e na pressa, não notou onde pisava, levando um escorregão. Teria ido ao chão se não fosse segurado pelo braço e puxado para o lado, em terra firme entre algumas árvores.

Seu rosto bateu em algo macio e suavemente perfumado. Ergueu os olhos e se surpreendeu.

- Malfoy? – sussurrou como que para comprovar.

- Não, Parvati Patil ao seu dispor – debochou com desdém o soltando e se afastando.

- Bem, é de se estranhar tamanha gentileza – disse num pequeno sorriso de divertimento. – Devo agradecer, Patil?

Draco estreitou os olhos, detestava a cara que Harry fazia quando descobria algo muito interessante. – O que você quer _Potter _me seguindo?

- Quem disse que eu estava o seguindo? – o olhou com certa indignação simulada.

Draco revirou os olhos. – Aprenda a mentir primeiro, depois tente tomar meu tempo fazendo com que eu acredite.

Harry seguiu Draco ladeira acima, sem deixar de olhá-lo. Ele parecia mais pálido que no dia anterior. _"E cheirava bem",_ pensou corando. Um cheiro tão suave que você pensaria que é a natureza transpirando vida, mas marcante como se viesse dos poros daquela pele branca, e ao mesmo tempo mística impossível de distinguir que notas foram utilizadas na composição de cheiro tão peculiar.

Chegaram perto da cerca que limitavam o acesso à Casa dos Gritos. Malfoy passou a olhar com interesse, como se aquela casa velha fosse extraordinária, mais interessante que todo o resto. E ignorando plenamente seu acompanhante.

Harry ficou um pouco irritado com esse tratamento, mas resolveu tocar no assunto assim mesmo.

- Então Malfoy pensou no assunto? – disse displicente, também percorrendo a vista ao redor.

- Não sei do que está falando Potter. E caia fora se for pra ficar incomodando a paz dos outros.

Dessa vez Harry o encarou, mas não obteve o olhar do sonserino, entretido em qualquer coisa que não fosse um rapaz desleixado e de óculos redondo.

- Não irei desistir Malfoy, e você _vai_ me dizer – não obteve sequer uma resposta. Ficou frustrado e suspirou para se acalmar, levando a vista para a entrada da casa velha. – Olha, é só me dizer e eu vou embora e não te atormento nunca mais, e tenha certeza, não comentarei com ninguém, nem com Rony nem Hermione.

Harry voltou a olhá-lo, dessa vez conseguindo a tão importante atenção do outro. Malfoy parecia ponderar, ou era isso que tinha a impressão, mas a resposta veio como uma facada.

- Vai à merda – e o loiro virou a cara, pronto para dar meia volta e retornar para a rua principal, quando teve os braços presos por mãos firmes.

Conhecia a força daquele rapaz. A força de um Potter.

- Já disse pra nunca mais me tocar! – tentou se livrar das mãos que o prendiam, empurrando o outro e se afastando a passos vacilantes, quase caiu tropeçando em algumas pedras e mato.

Ia ser uma queda feia, pela inclinação do barranco, mas Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, o enlaçou pela cintura na tentativa de segurá-lo. E foram ambos para o chão, e antes de rolarem pelo declive, o moreno segurou à raiz de uma arvore ali perto e fincou o pé no chão, Draco também se segurou pelos arbustos para não sair rolando com Potter, sentiu uma dor nas costas pela pancada e o peso de Harry não ajudava.

Olhar esmeralda ao olhar prata, cabelos negros revoltos ao vento sobre cabelos platinados manchando a terra. Rostos tão próximos que era impossível não sentir o calor um do outro, respirações ritmadas, coração no mesmo compasso.

_Beleza rara num pálido deslumbrante. _

Esse pensamento correu sua mente, e reagiu num arrepio que tomou suas costas e tremeluziram em seu olhar.

E os lábios...

O tempo parou.

Maciez de encontro a sua boca, úmida e doce como o mel...

Sensação única!

_"Por Merlin! _

_Agora posso morrer! _

_Agora posso matar! _

_Que venha Voldemort!" _

Aqueles lábios estavam trêmulos, mas não se afastaram, e sim permitiu que sua língua tocasse timidamente e entrasse devagar até alcançar a língua rival, extremamente dócil naquele momento. E um gemido baixinho foi dado de encontro a seus lábios, dentro de sua boca.

Harry entreabriu as pálpebras para ver Draco sob si, olhos serrados. Os cílios louros roçando sua pele.

Ele estava deixando?

Sentia como se flutuasse!

Tentou aprofundar o beijo, por todos os bruxos, nunca fizera isso, nunca tivera tamanha coragem! E ele estava para corresponder, Draco queria corresponder!

- Harry! – gritou uma voz estridente de espanto.

O chamado os assustaram e Malfoy abriu os olhos empurrando Potter com toda força que conseguiu. Mesmo atordoado Harry sabia que tinha que parar por aí. Ergueu-se cambaleante e procurou a dona daquela voz inconfundível, ela estava parada a alguns metros de distância, olhar arregalado, faces avermelhadas e boca aberta.

Ficou sem fala.

Viu o sonserino se erguer segurando-se numa árvore para não cair. Parecia mais embaraçado que ele próprio, o olhar baixo, a respiração suspensa.

Rony chegou nessa hora, olhava de Harry a Draco e de Draco a Hermione e de volta a Harry, os três estavam calados e constrangidos.

O que houve? – perguntou se aproximando e abraçando uma trêmula e chocada Hermione. – Harry?

Não teve tempo de responder, Malfoy erguera a vista carregada de ódio e repúdio contra si, certamente culpando-o pelo ocorrido. Empurrou-o com força quase o derrubando para abrir passagem e desceu a trilha como um vulto. Apenas o acompanhou com os olhos para notar mais ao fim do caminho, um nada satisfeito Blaise Zabini, o encarando raivosamente enquanto esperava que o loiro o alcançasse.

- Droga Malfoy... – murmurou pra si mesmo, vendo Draco seguir na direção do amigo.

E um sorriso se formou ao vê-lo empurrar o braço do outro sonserino, negando seu conforto, ignorando-o e caminhando feito uma ventania até desaparecer das vistas dos três que sobraram, e com um confuso Blaise indo atrás dele. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao notar o peso dos olhares de uma ainda muito chocada Granger e um confuso e curioso Weasley.

* * *

- Oi... – foi tudo que conseguiu esboçar perante os olhares dos dois amigos.

- Oi? Você só diz _'oi'_? – Repetiu Rony em desespero. – Harry, acorda! – passou a mão frente ao rosto levemente corado do amigo. – O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

- Uh... Não é nada... – ele começou, os olhos presos em Hermione que parecia ainda mais possessa por suas palavras.

- Harry, você estava... Você e o Malfoy estavam... – começou a gesticular com as mãos, tentando encontrar a palavra certa, sem ser explícita demais ou ofensiva demais. – Estavam se...

- Agredindo? – o rapaz de óculo a encarou suplicante.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer que o que viu não era nada agressivo e muito pelo contrário, mas resolveu deixar por isso, pelo fato de Harry ainda estar perdido com as próprias ações.

- Vocês se bateram? – perguntou Rony um pouco duvidoso.

- Não quero falar em Malfoy agora, pode ser? – Harry deu de ombros e começou a seguir em direção aos Três Vassouras. – Viemos aqui nos divertir e ainda quero a minha cerveja amanteigada – tentou soar animado.

- Certo – declarou Rony puxando a namorada pela cintura e acompanhando o seu melhor amigo.

Harry suspirou ainda sentindo o rosto queimar. Foi tão estranho, assustador e bom ao mesmo tempo. Era muito confuso, e nem sabia por que tinha feito algo assim.

E justo com Malfoy.

_Malfoy... _

Ele havia se entregado e não era impressão sua. Mas ao mesmo tempo se safou do interrogatório e antes de sumir, estava realmente nervoso. Nervoso pelo ocorrido. Com certeza passaria a ser mais arisco que antes.

Olhou de um lado ao outro na esperança de ver alguma cabeleira loira, mas nenhum sinal. Tinha sumido mesmo, talvez voltado a Hogwarts e se escondido na toca, voltar a refazer suas barreiras e resgatar sua arrogância.

Lembrou-se do rosto do sonserino quando o beijou, nada de arrogante, nada de esnobe.

Parecia irresistivelmente apaixonante...

Sorriu. Um sorriso sem medo, um sorriso inesperado...

Hermione o olhava com um misto de tristeza e simpatia. Seu peito chegava a doer ao pensar em Harry sendo magoado novamente. E ao mesmo tempo sentia-se um pouco alegre de vê-lo sorrir como um bobo.

Mas justo Malfoy?

Não, não estava errada, o que viu foi o que _realmente_ aconteceu.

Estavam esperando o amigo, três copos de cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesinha, ela abraçada a Rony, trocando alguns beijinhos e juras de amor, como todo casal apaixonado, quando veio Gina, um pouco constrangida de interromper o namoro do irmão.

Conversaram os três, e a ruivinha só olhando para todos os lados, esperançosa em ver alguém. E Hermione sabia exatamente quem era esse alguém.

- Harry não veio? – finalmente a garota perguntou, confessando inocentemente seus sentimentos, somente Rony não notou a bandeira.

- Ele disse que nos alcançaria daqui a pouco, já deve estar vindo – comentou casualmente o irmão.

Mas Hermione sabia e dava todo apoio, Gina era linda, de cabelos tão avermelhados como de Rony, num corte comprido e bem liso. Estava bem vestida também, com um vestido rosa claro, quase branco e um casaquinho de musselina de tom mais escuro, encobrindo a nudez dos braços.

Tudo para agradar a Harry.

- Acho que vou falar com as meninas – ela disse decepcionada, olhando na direção de um grupo de garotas da Grifinória.

Por que não espera? Vou chamá-lo, além do mais, a cerveja dele está esquentando – ela piscou-lhe um olho.

Gina sorriu vivamente, sabia que Hermione já suspeitava de sua paixão nem tão secreta.

Hermione beijou o rosto de Rony e caminhou em busca do amigo sumido, mal fazendo idéia de onde ele estaria, já que não viu Malfoy em lugar nenhum. Procurou alguns minutos e resolveu perguntar a Neville, não muito distante.

Você viu Harry por aí?

Acho que seguindo em direção à Casa dos Gritos – informou o rapaz, tendo consentimento de Seamus.

Obrigada! – Hermione correu na direção mencionada, e que Harry não estivesse azarando o crápula. Mal notou que tinha alguém indo atrás dela.

Ao chegar na trilha, qual não foi a surpresa de ver um Harry, deitado sobre um Malfoy e se beijando! Aquilo foi realmente um choque. Nem percebeu que gritou o nome do amigo, só notou quando ouviu o som de sua própria voz um tanto desesperada demais.

E Harry parecia estar gostando de beija-lo.

Ficou completamente envergonhada, era pra ter dado meia-volta e regressado sem fazer barulho, deixando os dois e depois tomado satisfações com o amigo, mas era tarde, foi traída por si mesma. Agora era só encarar e se constranger.

_"Pelo jeito, consegui deixar até mesmo Malfoy, o rei da frieza e alto-controle, muito embaraçado"_ – sorriu interiormente.

Chegaram ao Três Vassouras e foram recebidos por uma alegre Gina, e Harry principalmente teve o sorriso mais lindo e sincero da garota.

* * *

- Draco! – Zabini segurou o braço do loiro, antes que este tentasse desaparecer.

- Me larga Zabini – rosnou puxando o braço. – Me deixa em paz!

O moreno avançou na frente bloqueando a passagem, ainda estavam em Hogmeads. – O desgraçado do Potter te bei-

Um soco calou o outro sonserino antes de pronunciar a maldita palavra que não queria ouvir, muito menos queria que os outros ouvissem.

Draco lançou um olhar nada amistoso aos que estavam parados ali perto, e estes logo trataram de sumir, deixando os dois sozinhos. Depois voltou o olhar fulminante ao outro.

Blaise encostou na parede de uma das lojas enquanto passava as costas da mão no canto da boca machucada. – Aquele desgraçado fez isso não fez? Eu vi, segui a sangue-ruim... – dessa vez controlou a voz.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo, se livrando das folhas e da terra de quando caiu. – Isso é problema meu... – sussurrou sem olha-lo, mas sua voz era fria como gelo.

- Certo – concordou o olhando, vendo os lábios delineados e um pouco avermelhado do loiro.

Era algo inusitado. Malfoy dera-lhe um soco ao invés de dar um soco em Potter, a quem, na sua opinião, mais que merecia pela afronta.

Os olhos de Zabini se estreitaram enquanto acompanhava o sonserino partir mais recomposto.

Só se não foi tão ultrajante assim, ter um beijo roubado por Harry Potter.

E a pontada veio como um raio nas entranhas...

A dor do ciúme.

- Potter, você me paga! – grunhiu entre dentes. – Tenho um plano pra você, assim, você deixa Draco em paz de uma vez por todas.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando minha fic! Deixem reviews, por favor! É bom saber o que estão achando, e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Fragmentos de memórias.**

Draco praticamente desapareceu no decorrer do fim-de-semana. Apenas deixava sua presença nas principais refeições e em horário tardio. Comia uma ou outra coisa e já desaparecia.

Pelo jeito, não se recuperara do ocorrido em Hogmeads. Também estava andando mais sozinho, sem Crable, Goyle ou Zabini. Este último ficava na espreita, mas não pronunciou uma palavra após retornar ao castelo, para satisfação do loiro que não queria nunca mais tocar no assunto.

Estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama e encostado à cabeceira lendo um livro já fazia duas horas e suas costas começou a pedir por repouso. Afinal, antes de começar a ler adiantou três trabalhos e concluiu um projeto de Encantamentos que só seria cobrado no final da próxima semana. Tudo para não pensar em nada que se refira a Harry Potter.

Deixando o livro de lado, tratou de esticar as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás, fez uma suave massagem na nuca, tentando aliviar a tensão. Nessa hora, escutou uma leve batida na porta.

Apertou os olhos em frustração, não queria falar com ninguém, mas o som da madeira retornou a seus ouvidos.

- Entre... – pronunciou desanimado.

A porta se abriu bem lentamente e do vão apareceu a cabeça de Blaise. – Podemos conversar, Draco?

O loiro quase grunhiu, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Zabini sorriu interiormente. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si e diminuiu o espaço entre eles até parar ao lado da cama. Draco apontou com a cabeça para que se sentasse. O moreno não se fez por rogado e se acomodou ao lado da cama, precisamente mais pra perto onde o outro estava acomodado.

- O que quer falar Blaise? – perguntou sem interesse.

- Sei que não tenho o direito de me intrometer, _porém_ – acrescentou ao reparar o olhar de gelo que o amigo lhe lançara. – Todos estão percebendo algo de estranho, antes, posso garantir que sua discrição era total, mas agora, perdendo o café da manhã, almoçando e jantando tarde e às pressas, deixando de freqüentar até mesmo o Salão Comunal e se isolando... – fez uma pausa escolhendo melhor as palavras. – Você está sendo falado, não coisas ruins, muito pelo contrário, mas as pessoas estão comentando que há algo de errado entende?

- E? – perguntou com irritação.

- E acho que você deveria pensar bem... Me preocupo com você, sei que isso é muito Grifinório, mas é a verdade – declarou em aberto, jamais escondeu tal fato.

- Já disse, Blaise, não preciso de cuidados, sei me cuidar sozinho.

Zabini encarou as íris azuis, acinzentadas pelo aborrecimento. Mesmo estando turvado, sem a prata faiscante ou o mercúrio líquido, eles eram maravilhosos.

- Apenas pense... – sussurrou, encantado com aqueles olhos, sem poder desviar a atenção deles.

- Pensar o quê? – Draco começou a se irritar ainda mais.

Blaise tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda o olhando e um sorrisinho curvou um dos cantos da boca. – Você sente algo por _ele_?

Se não fosse altamente treinado desde que nasceu, a surpresa transpassaria sua feição fria e inexpressiva, tamanho susto, principalmente com o modo cínico e venenoso como o outro havia pronunciado. Recompondo-se em menos de um segundo, e reforçando a calma, sorriu de leve.

- O que você acha, Blaise?

Zabini se arrepiou com o modo levemente sensual e na voz rouca e arrastada de Draco ao dizer seu nome. Ele gostava de provocar, ah se gostava!

- Não sei... Você deixou passar em branco a afronta... Talvez algo sexual...

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, duvidoso e ao mesmo tempo ofendido. – Sexo? E por que eu me sentiria meramente atraído, tanto física ou emocionalmente por aquilo? Está querendo me aborrecer? Se está, acabou de conseguir.

- Caminha... Não quis te aborrecer, é que precisava saber.

- Pra quê?

- Pois tenho constas a ajustar com ele – Blaise sorriu ainda cínico. – Algo muito _pessoal_, aliás.

- Faça o que quiser, não me importo e não é da minha conta. E outra, não sinto nada por ele, e se você vier com essa conversa idiota de novo, pode se considerar como Crable e Goyle, pois será assim que eu o tratarei.

Zabini ergueu ambas as mãos, como se defendendo. – Desculpe-me! É que sou um pouco paranóico em relação a um certo loiro! – depois sorriu ternamente. – Já entendi.

Draco pareceu mais recepitivo e concordou com a cabeça, mantendo silencio, mas os olhos do outro, em cima de si, o estava incomodando. – Já acabou? Posso ficar sozinho então?

- Outra coisa... – Blaise mordeu o lábio inferior, duvidoso em perguntar.

- Sim? – Draco apanhava o livro, no intuito de o colocar na cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Por que o beijou?

A mão de Draco estancou no lugar e seus olhos voltaram ao outro sonserino. Tinha que saber que Blaise Zabini nunca desistia de suas perguntas até conseguir arrancar uma resposta plausível, não era à toa que estava na Sonserina.

- Eu não o beijei – disse calmo. – Ele quem me atacou e eu não consegui reagir pelo susto. Não é sempre que se vê Harry Potter tomando iniciativa, principalmente relacionada a trocas de fluídos corporais.

Não estava mentindo, quem começou foi Potter, e ele nem correspondeu, apenas ficou ali, feito um idiota e deixando que o outro de aproveitasse de sua fraqueza momentânea. Bem, estava quase a responder, mas isso não vinha ao caso e também não falaria para Zabini ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Entendo – disse o moreno, com um sorriso mais amplo no rosto.

- Só uma coisa, Blaise... Não gosto de dar satisfações a ninguém, entendeu? Somente esclareci essa sua dúvida ciumenta, pra você me deixar em paz com essa história imbecil, vinda da cabeça mais imbecil ainda de um grifinório.

- Então não sentiu nada? – deixou escapar, ainda duvidoso, mas mais confortado ao saber que Draco negaria o maldito-que-sobreviveu até a morte.

- Boa noite Blaise – o loiro o cortou friamente.

Blaise levantou e caminhou lentamente até a porta, e antes de sair, deu mais uma olhada no sonserino, sentado na cama e o encarando.

- Então tenho uma chance? – disse ainda sorrindo e piscando um olho.

- Some daqui! – retorquiu rolando os olhos com impaciência.

- Isso é um sim? – provocou antes de fechar a porta para não ser acertado pelo livro que Draco atirara.

Com um suspiro, o loiro percorreu a vista pelo quarto, ainda um pouco frustrado pelo assunto. Sempre tinha que ter alguém o importunando. Mas pensando melhor, bem que poderia ter um caso com Zabini. Como Potter reagiria? Sacudiu a cabeça e se censurou, nunca o garoto de ouro faria nada, era apenas um rapaz antiquado e confuso, muito confuso pelo que o conhecia desde o primeiro ano escolar.

* * *

Harry passou o domingo jogado num dos sofás de seu Salão comunal. Estava chateado e confuso. Depois que passou a euforia do dia anterior, veio a ressaca. Beijou Malfoy...

- Oh! Merda! – tampou o rosto com as mãos.

No que estava pensando quando fizera aquilo? Só podia estar endoidando de vez, não tinha outra explicação para seus atos. Voldemort conseguiu o que queria e agora estava se auto-destruindo, manchando sua reputação e colocando-se em situações embaraçosas. Malfoy poderia sair espalhando para Hogwarts inteira que ele o havia atacado, ou talvez não, o loiro não se envolveria nesse escândalo, era arriscado e mancharia sua reputação.

- É, esse é meu consolo apesar de tudo... – murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Que consolo, Harry?

Assustado, o moreno se sentou e encarou Hermione, que se aproximava com naturalidade. Ela sorriu de leve, mostrando-se compreensiva e se acomodou numa poltrona, frente ao amigo.

- Nada... Só estava pensando alto... – disse com desânimo, quase tristeza na voz.

- É sobre o que aconteceu?

- Mione... Não vamos falar nisso ok? Já estou me auto condenando pelo que aconteceu.

- Só queria dizer que acho que a culpa não seja sua, Harry – ela insistiu com tom neutro.

- Claro que foi! E eu... Eu... Oh! Por que teve que ser com ele? Justo com ele?

Harry estava aflito, muito alterado e esboçava completamente sua própria repulsa. Hermione suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele, acariciando as mechas revoltas.

- E se foi por causa do ocorrido naquela noite? Eu refleti antes de vir aqui e ter essa conversa com você – ela ainda acariciava os cabelos negros enquanto via Harry encolher os ombros. – Sabia que iria ficar assim e tentaria se recriminar horrivelmente se culpando e se achando um louco, mas e se foi o feitiço que aquele crápula te lançou?

- Eu queria saber o que aconteceu... Eu queria entender o motivo pra tudo, e o motivo pra isso que eu fiz ontem... – Harry sussurrava como em completo estado de transe, os olhos fixos na lareira e o peito apertado.

- Você também acha que tem alguma ligação? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça, mas ficou silencioso depois. Hermione mordeu o canto da boca, pensativa, logo resolveu por dizer. – Posso te ajudar?

- E como o faria? Malfoy é um túmulo, e agora, depois do que eu fiz, ele com certeza se calará ainda mais – Harry agora estava frustrado.

- Eu posso fazer, apenas se você se abrir comigo e me dizer o por que de ter feito o que fez, pois eu vi que quem iniciou o beijo, não foi ele.

Harry estremeceu e enrubesceu, Hermione pegava pesado às vezes. Era difícil até mesmo pensar no que estava sentindo, pior seria comentar em voz alta e pra outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa seja sua melhor amiga.

- Bem... Não sei se conseguiria...

- Se você quer realmente se entender, acho que terá de conseguir.

- Ok – suspirou e olhou ao redor, a sala vazia e silenciosa, todos deveriam estar dormindo, pois já passava das onze da noite.

Pensou no que estava sentindo. Um calor estranho no corpo, principalmente no peito, e uma ansiedade inquietante, mas suportável. Seus lábios ainda formigavam sempre que relembrava o beijo. Não foi um beijo caloroso, mas mesmo assim, causara-lhe um reboliço em sua mente e em seu corpo nunca antes sentido. Era estranho, mas parecia que já o fizera alguma vez. Com Cho? Sim, ela o beijara uma vez, mas um beijo mais fraterno que sensual. Malfoy tinha lábios mais sensuais...

- Oh! – voltou a enrubescer.

- Que foi? – Hermione parecia divertida.

- Bem... Falando sobre o ocorrido...

- Sim, sim diga – Harry pareceu vacilar. – Não comentarei nada com ninguém e serei absolutamente discreta, confie em mim – ela garantiu com seriedade, para que soubesse o quanto levava a sério.

- Hum... Bem, é como se eu já o tivesse feito, o que é estranho, pois nunca beijei alguém, não sei como explicar.

- Mas e Cho Chang? Vocês se beijaram uma vez.

- Sim, mas não um beijo mais... – poderia se chamar agora Harry Pimenta, pois o vermelho vivo não queria mais deixar seu rosto. – Mais molhado.

- Beijou Malfoy de língua?

- Shiii – Harry tratou de tampar a boca da garota com a mão e olhou preocupado ao redor, isso era constrangedor. – Não, não houve recíproca entende? – Hermione balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda tendo a boca tampada pela mão de Harry. – Quero dizer... Oh, isso é horrível pra mim! Eu enfiei a língua dentro da boca dele...

Hermione arquejou e se contorceu no assento. Nunca imaginaria que Harry fosse capaz disso, pra ela, ele era aquele menino meigo e inocente, que morreria só de pensar em algo assim, de tão tímido que era. Com um sinal, ela avisou que estava mais calma e que já poderia ter a boca livre para falar.

- E ele deixou? – perguntou em voz baixa, ainda chocada.

- Sim... Mas não correspondeu. Ainda bem, ou já teria me internado no St. Mungus por vontade próprio, como um caso sem cura.

Hermione riu com a menção de brincadeira de Harry, mas ele não estava nada bem, estava confuso demais. Mas o que perguntou levou toda a seriedade as faces.

- Você se recorda de algo estranho? Tipo, um sentimento de que já tenha acontecido, como você mesmo citou quando o beijou?

- Acho que foi isso que me levou a faze-lo... Era como se eu já tivesse sentido isso e estava querendo... Sentir de novo... – os olhos verdes se focaram ao castanho, com vergonha.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que está achando estranho?

Harry ponderou um pouco e logo assentiu com a cabeça. – Estou sonhando com ele, e quando o vejo, não é a mesma coisa, é algo diferente que não consigo explicar. Quando ele faz um gesto curto, eu sei que ele está irritado, quando ele ergue a cabeça mais que o normal, sei que ele está desafiando, e quando ele semi-serra as pálpebras, sei que está provocando. É como se eu o estivesse estudado como num livro. Sei quando ele mente ou está fingindo, escondendo algo, e isso é estranho. E ontem... Quando eu senti seu perfume, foi como se me levasse de volta ao passado, a algo que perdi e que sentia falta, e ao mesmo tempo foi como se eu prestasse atenção a essa bobagem pela primeira vez – e riu sem graça, como se realmente se achava um louco. – E sabe o que mais Mione? Eu me senti ridículo quando me aprontava para sair... Me senti feio... Queria me arrumar melhor, ter uma aparência mais decente, sei lá... Queria ser menos feio...

- Harry... Você se apaixonou pelo Malfoy? – Hermione estava perplexa.

- Claro que não! Harry não é gay! – berrou Rony, saindo detrás de um sofá.

- Rony! – Harry e Hermione o repreenderam em uníssono.

- Você estava escondido ouvindo a conversa? – Granger parecia muito nervosa.

- Sabia que estavam escondendo algo e que não iam me contar. Só quis garantir minhas suspeitas – se defendeu.

- Mas isso é-

- Tudo bem – Harry a cortou. – Pelo menos me poupa ter de passar por isso uma segunda vez... Bem, poderia me dizer agora, o que acha sobre tudo?

Hermione se encolheu no sofá, tendo ambos os garotos a encarando. – Acho que Malfoy não lançou o feitiço direito. Quando ele o obliviou estava ferido, isso pode ter reduzido o impacto da magia, acho que em breve você irá recuperar o que lhe foi ocultado, como já está acontecendo.

- Isso é horrível! – Rony se pronunciou na conversa. – Acho que não vale a pena saber que se é gay e que se está apaixonado por alguém igual ao loiro azedo. Não Harry, nem tente se lembrar do que aconteceu!

Harry parecia ainda mais constrangido. – Por que está dizendo isso Rony?

- Ora! Pela sua descrição agora a pouco, devo concordar com a Mione, mas como seu amigo, eu discordo plenamente.

- Não se preocupe Harry – acrescentou Hermione, tentando manter a calma. – Não será cem por cento, talvez algumas coisas se mantenham ocultas.

- Eu quero saber de tudo... Estou cansado de ficar por fora de assuntos meus mesmo! – estava revoltado, e se aconteceu algo com ele e Malfoy e não sabia, agora sim, queria descobrir o quanto antes, ou estar na frente do loiro, sem saber o que andou fazendo, o iria matar de vergonha constrangedora.

- Talvez se você visse algo que possa te fazer recuperar a memória... – ponderou a garota.

Harry deu um pulo do sofá, parecia renovado frente ao comentário. – Isso! Venha Rony, me mostre a sala na qual vocês me encontraram desmaiado.

- Ok! – o ruivo concordou.

Hermione bateu na testa, não devia ter aberto a boca. Viu os dois garotos passarem pelo retrato da mulher gorda e se enfiarem debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Deu de ombros e foi a seu dormitório, amanhã os interrogaria para saber no que deu.

Andando com cuidado, eles chegaram ao destino, sem antes, terem se topado com o carrasco e sua inseparável gata farejadora. Quase foram pegos, mas Harry conseguiu controlar Rony, tampando-lhe a boca e recuando silenciosamente alguns passos e se encostando na parede até eles passarem e sumirem pelo corredor.

- Ufa! Quase! – Rony pareceu mais calmo e apontou para a porta. – É aquela ali.

Harry se aproximou devagar e a tocou de leve. Era uma porta simples, nada de detalhado ou que chamasse a atenção. Logo, recordou-se de como chegara até ali.

* * *

Estava entediado e saiu da torre sem a capa e o mapa. Olhando os corredores vazios, passou a percorre-los apenas para relaxar. Era bom ficar sozinho de vez em quando. No dormitório poderia estar só, mas uma hora ou outra certamente seria incomodado por alguém. Não, andar solitário nos corredores escuros era muito mais tranqüilo. Ninguém para interromper o curso de seus pensamentos e o que mantinha encravado em sua cabeça, era Sírius.

A pontada lhe atingiu quando voltou a se lembrar dele. O único mais próximo de sua família... Estava triste aquela noite, e não queria demonstrar isso pra ninguém, ou eles ficariam preocupados. E preocupação não era o que queria para mais ninguém, todos já estavam muito sobrecarregados, mesmo sem demonstrarem isso.

Para evitar mais recordações, resolveu ir até a cozinha e conversar com Dobby. O elfo poderia distraí-lo até que Rony e Hermione passassem por lá, como o ruivo havia lhe dito antes de sair para a ronda e voltaria com eles até a Grifinória. Não era má idéia.

Porém, quando ia virar um dos corredores, notou a luz provinda do lampião de Filch e a grande e medonha sombra de Madame Norra se projetar nessa claridade. A gata estava mais adiante que o dono, não teria como se esconder, a única saída, foi regressar meio caminho e entrar no corredor que levava às masmorras, mas parecia que Filch pressentiu algo no ar, parou no corredor em que Harry se encontrava e ficou a buscar algo suspeito.

- Sentiu também querida? – veio a voz e a resposta da gata num miado. – Sim, eu também senti.

A luz se adiantou pelo corredor, junto com os passos ecoando no silencio. Para não ser apanhado fora do dormitório, Harry tivera de se enfiar mais naquele corredor frio e escuro, passando por algumas armaduras e se encolhendo de encontro aos vãos da parede pedregosa.

Filch caminhou até a entrada do corredor das masmorras e esticou o braço com o lampião e a claridade invadiu até quase atingir Harry, sorte que não o havia desvendado. O velho deu mais uma olhada e regressou os passos seguindo seu caminho.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Harry se desencostou da parede pensando no por que do velho não ter seguido pelas masmorras e sim tomado o caminho que levava à cozinha. Então, sua resposta surgiu na forma de dois sonserinos que se aproximavam vindo do outro lado.

Se amaldiçoou por ter tido a burrice de sair da torre sem a capa e o mapa, ou melhor, nem era pra ter colocado o pé pra fora do Salão Comunal.

- Me solta! – grunhiu.

- Não estou fazendo nada!

- Então pare de ficar se agarrando na minha cintura! – Harry aprumou os ouvidos, eles estavam cochichando e talvez ouvira errado.

- Não sei, você está mais... Erótico, depois de ter voltado do escritório do Snape. – Harry fez uma careta nesse comentário.

- Bebeu é? – viera-lhe agora o som de um tapa e o grunhido do outro.

- Ta bom, parei! Mudando de assunto, Snape te deixou de detenção? – essa era a voz de Zabini, tinha certeza, e estava rindo divertido o fazendo sorrir também. Então, Snape castigava o loiro? Essa era novidade.

- Olha, não vamos falar sobre isso – esse era Draco Malfoy sem dúvida, reconheceria a voz arrastada até mesmo no inferno.

- Mas o que fez pra levar detenção?

- Eu não levei detenção, fui só reclamar de algo com ele e acabei me excedendo um pouco, ele ficou nervoso e me deixou na sua sala.

"_De castigo como uma criança mimada!"_ – pensou Harry tampando a boca pra não rir alto.

- Sei, sei... Mas vou voltar agora, fiquei de fazer um trabalho com Pansy, e tinha me esquecido, ela deve estar uma fera.

Barulhos de passos se afastando e a conversa sumira. Harry ficou um pouco confuso, olhou ao redor e não viu mais ninguém. Será que os dois haviam voltado para as masmorras? Ia desencostar de seu esconderijo, quando algo lhe foi sussurrado ao pé do ouvido.

- Perdido Potter?

No susto, não soube como foi cair dentro de uma pequena sala, a porta estava certamente destrancada, pois se abrira pela pressão de seu corpo e o fez cair de costa no meio da poeira.

- Que droga Malfoy! – reclamou se levantando.

Draco estava encostado no batente e o olhando com superioridade e divertimento. – Sinto muito, não quis assusta-lo.

- Cínico! – estreitou os olhos, mas algo estava diferente no loiro.

- Snape ficará contente em te ver.

Enquanto o sonserino declarava que o entregaria ao professor de poções, Harry mal prestava atenção em suas palavras, sua atenção estava no semblante do outro rapaz. Ele parecia mais... Chamativo.

Piscou algumas vezes, mas o brilho que emanava da pele pálida e o perfume que não sabia como, impregnava todo o ambiente, e o sorriso de vitória estampado na boca do loiro...

* * *

Harry assustou-se. Lembrou de tudo até a parte que ficara cara a cara com Malfoy, mas um branco o envolveu depois disso e não se lembrava de mais nada, só a sensação de que algo aconteceu, e não era uma sensação ruim.

- Harry? – Rony o tocou no braço. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Por quê?

- Você parecia em estado de transe, não sei. Fiquei com medo de te chamar.

- Quanto tempo? – estava confuso.

- Bastante, estou até cansado de ficar de pé.

- Me lembrei o que fiz até chegar aqui, mas não me lembro depois disso – sussurrou segurando a maçaneta e forçando a porta. Nada, ela estava trancada.

- O que vai fazer?

- Entrar, talvez eu lembre do resto.

- Está louco? Passamos tempo aqui, é capaz de Filch estar voltando.

Harry se afastou um pouco da porta e pegou a varinha, sem dar ouvido ao ruivo.

- Alorromora – e com um barulho a porta se abriu.

Parado frente a sala, Harry passou os olhos ao redor. Era uma sala pequena, com uma velha poltrona num canto, perto da parede e na outra, vestígios de que havia uma estante. Ainda estava empoeirada e cacos de vidro se espalhavam pelo chão, junto com o pó.

- E então? Lembrou? – perguntou Rony, um pouco aflito e olhando para os dois lados do corredor.

- Nada! – Harry parecia frustrado com o fato, falando mais pra si mesmo.

- Como nada?

- Não lembro de mais nada, só até quando Malfoy me pegou.

- Então podemos ir agora? Estou com medo de ser pego pelo maníaco do Filch.

Harry não teve escolha a não ser concordar com o amigo. Fechou a porta com cuidado a trancando novamente e ambos retornaram ao dormitório da Grifinória.

Quando deixou seu corpo repousar no colchão, Harry pensou no que se lembrou, mas não era o principal, o 'x' da questão se passara lá dentro, mas não sabia o que era. Talvez se encontrasse o colar de Malfoy...

Sorriu. Por que não pensou nisso antes? O colar certamente era uma prova e vendo-o se lembraria de tudo. Decidiu-se, amanhã procuraria o adorno nem que revirasse Hogwarts inteira.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela review **Ia-Chan**! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Segredo Desvendado!**

Rony entrou no dormitório no horário do almoço e pegou o quarto em total desordem.

- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui?

A cabeça de Harry apareceu do outro lado de sua cama. – Olá Rony.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Procurando o colar.

- Que colar?

Harry terminou de esvaziar seu baú e nada encontrou. Sentou-se decepcionado na cama. – O colar do Malfoy.

- Mas você não o tinha perdido quando acordou?

- Sim, mas pensei que talvez, eu mesmo o tivesse guardado... – Harry ficou um tempo pensativo, logo, ergueu a cabeça como quem achou a solução do mundo. – Vocês me disseram que nos levaram para a enfermaria. Certo?

- Sim, ambos estavam desmaiados.

- Mas quando eu acordei, Malfoy não estava mais lá... Ele deve ter pegado então.

Rony ponderou. – É capaz... Sendo assim, o que vai fazer?

- Temos aula com a Sonserina?

- Acho que a última de DCAT. Por quê?

- OK! Saberei de tudo e vai ser hoje!

ooo

Olhos verdes não desgrudavam do rapaz loiro que andava mais à frente, conversando animadamente com Parkinson e Zabini. Na entrada da sala de DCAT, Harry apressou os passos e entrou ao mesmo tempo com o sonserino, prensando-o contra a porta e aproveitando para se esfregar um pouquinho no corpo quente e perfumado, seus olhos se encontraram com prata fulminante para depois percorrer o caminho até o pescoço pálido, onde uma corrente mal escondida pela camisa, brilhava.

Sorriu em triunfo.

- Pretendendo me degustar Potter? Não é melhor esperar até depois da aula e em algum lugar mais discreto?

- Cala a boca Malfoy, seu lerdo – retrucou um pouco corado.

- Não resiste. Sou mesmo muito sexy até pra você.

Harry manteve-se calado, parecia que seu corpo iria pegar fogo, e se juntou a Rony e Hermione, no grupo da Grifinória, enquanto Malfoy foi para o outro lado, no grupo da Sonserina.

Enquanto o professor explicava, coisa que não prestava muita atenção, então ouviu a menção de formarem duplas. Quando os primeiros alunos começaram a se mover em busca de seu par, Harry já estava ao lado de Draco, para espanto desse e de si próprio.

- Zabini, fique com Longbotton que está sozinho – disse o professor.

Harry viu o rosto de Blaise ficar branco de susto, depois, olhar em sua direção e ficar vermelho de raiva, antes de deixar o lado do loiro e caminhar até um horrorizado Neville. O olhar verde então buscou o azul acinzentado, que ainda o encarava duvidoso. Draco tentava achar alguma explicação para o que o grifinório a seu lado estava fazendo, mas nada veio em sua mente.

- Está demente Potter?

- Nem um pouco... Malfoy – custou a dizer, enquanto dava um sorrisinho afetado, tentando manter a calma. _"Talvez eu realmente esteja louco..." – _pensava enquanto via que a maioria dos alunos estava os olhando com a mesma pergunta de Malfoy, inclusive Rony e Hermione.

Primeira etapa do plano já concluída. Faltava agora, o resto se desenrolar e dar tudo certo no final das contas.

- De frente um pro outro. Isso mesmo. Agora, um vai atacar como eu havia explicado no começo, e o outro irá se defender com o novo feitiço que aprendemos... – vinham as palavras como que de algum lugar muito distante.

Harry estava perdido demais nos olhos de seu rival. Na pele pálida de seu pescoço delicado e na ansiedade de fazer funcionar o que tinha em mente, quando foi atacado por Malfoy sem conseguir fazer nada, seu corpo foi lançado contra a parede e sentiu a dor se alastrar pelo corpo.

- Merda – precisava ficar mais atento.

Mas antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse pensar em fazer algo, ele lançou um contra-feitiço no loiro, que se defendeu e passou a ataca-lo, enquanto revidava. O resultado, foi a sala semi-destruída, alunos gemendo de dor por serem atingidos pelos seus ataques frenéticos e um professor pra lá de irado.

- Cinqüenta pontos reduzidos de cada Casa! E vocês dois, detenção! Vão até a sala da professora McGonagall, agora!

- A professora McGonagal não se encontra em Hogwarts – esclarecera Hermione bem baixinho, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal em direção a Harry.

- Ótimo, então o professor Snape dará a detenção de vocês, já que é o responsável por parte da turma.

Harry suspirou, não era bem assim que esperava ganhar uma detenção com o sonserino, mas não importando os meios já que o final era o mesmo.

* * *

Os dois rapazes jantaram normalmente, mas logo tiveram de se encaminhar à sala do professor de poções.

Snape abriu a porta com a mesma carranca de todos os dias, e encarou os dois alunos com desdém dirigido a Potter. – Entrem.

Ambos obedeceram sem uma única palavra.

Severus fechou a porta e encaminhou até uma mesa onde sustinha vários frascos vazios de poções. Olhou aos dois rebeldes e apontou para o enorme caldeirão fervente.

- Vocês vão colocar a poção já preparada ali, em cada um dos frascos que estão nessa mesa, depois, etiquetarão um por um e os guardará naquela estante, segunda prateleira de cima para baixo. Após terem terminado, limparão a bagunça e lavarão o caldeirão – e olhou ao seu relógio de bolso. – Tem duas horas para concluírem tudo. – e saiu arrastando a capa atrás de si e batendo a porta.

Harry achou tudo muito fácil, e sem aqueles malditos comentários venenosos do mestre de poções, então, seus olhos encontraram o rapaz loiro, que começava a pegar uma das conchas sobre a mesa. Sim, era por _ele_ que a detenção estava estranhamente mais fácil que o esperado. Tratou de pegar a outra concha e mãos à obra, só era difícil saber, como arrancaria o colar dele.

Draco tinha modos fluídos, nem parecia um rapaz, pra falar a verdade. Ou talvez era ele que estava acostumado com os modos grosseiros de Rony e Seamus. E até mesmo os seus modos rudes. Nunca poderia se comparar ao sonserino. E lá estava o perfume, sendo desprendido da roupa em cada movimento. O mesmo cheiro que o fazia esquecer do tempo.

Seus olhos buscaram o adorno na pele descoberta, mas não se podia mais vê-lo. Se retesou um pouco ao imaginar tocando naquela parte escondida, perto das omoplatas com a curvatura do ombro. Beijando ali...

Ficou corado e sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar sua atenção no que queria desde o início, mas estava sem fala, já que Malfoy estava mortalmente calado e não dava mostras de querer falar uma sílaba com ele.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois estavam terminando de limpar a bagunça, quando Harry avistou um recipiente parecido com um prato de barro, não muito fundo e com um líquido azulado dentro.

- O que é isso? – perguntou sem se dar conta de que era Malfoy o acompanhando.

- Isso é uma espécie de penseira, mas voltada para se descobrir atos feitos por alunos. Acho que Snape a tenha inventado para descobrir malefícios causados por alunos como os gêmeos Weasleys. É por isso que Snape sempre consegue incrimina-los depois de alguma brincadeirinha de mau gosto.

- Oh! – Harry estava surpreso. – E como funciona?

- Coloca-se algum objeto suspeito dentro da penseira e através do feitiço é mostrado o que foi feito e quem fez a arte.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e logo, buscou o outro rapaz. Draco falava sem muito interesse, já vira aquilo milhões de vezes e foi no quarto ano que se interessou, agora, já no sétimo, nem mais se importava com aquilo.

Seu corpo se sobre-saltou com o contato repentino do corpo do moreno, o prensando na mesa, e teve os lábios tomados com ardor. Tentou se livrar do peso do outro, mas Harry o beijava desesperadamente, que só conseguiu ficar sem ar.

Harry sorriu no beijo, sentindo os lábios macios do sonserino tremerem de encontro aos seus. Forçou a entrada e sua língua tocou a do outro, timidamente, insistiu alguns segundos, até que teve a primeira onda de choque ao ser correspondido. Se recriminou pelo seu ato muito sonserino, mas era o modo mais fácil de saber o que aconteceu, então, perdido no meio do beijo, no duelo de línguas, nas chupadas que dava ao lábio inferior do loiro, e nas mordiscadas que recebia em troca, estendeu a mão até a penseira, e soltou o colar, que tinha retirado do pescoço de Draco, sem este perceber.

Se separaram na hora em que o feitiço entrou em ação.

- Desculpe... – Harry murmurou a um Draco totalmente pasmo, enquanto via seu colar dentro da água borbulhante. – Sei que foi traiçoeiro de minha parte, mas você nunca me falaria o que aconteceu...

Draco apertou a mão na borda da mesa enquanto tomava fôlego, já era tarde.

Harry se debruçou sobre a penseira e viu a imagem lhe surgir nitidamente.

* * *

Estavam cara a cara, e seus olhos percorriam o sonserino a sua frente, a pele luminosa, mostrando as curvas sob o tecido, e o cheiro que lhe entorpecia, que lhe causava uma revolta interior, uma necessidade crescente. Tentou se conter, isso era errado, por Merlin!

Afastou alguns passos, não queria ficar tão perto do outro rapaz, ele estava muito estranho, agora sabia que Zabini falara a verdade, Malfoy estava – erótico.

Draco avançou a distância que o grifinório deixou entre eles, pensando que o moreno estava preocupado em levar detenção e ofendido por ser justamente pego por ele. Sorria com gosto.

- O que houve _Potter_? – arrastou cada sílaba, para pânico de seu ouvinte. – Você me parece estranhamente perdido...

"_Perdido na excitação, merda!"_ – Harry pensou consigo, vendo o caminhar sensual do loiro, no modo como ele passava os dedos longos nos fios platinados.

O cheiro se tornou mais forte e mais estimulante. Que perfume era esse? Que deixava os outros à flor da pele? Seu baixo ventre já começava a formigar.

Malfoy semi-serrou as pálpebras de modo provocativo e ergueu o queixo. – O gato comeu sua língua?

"_O gato vai é comer outra coisa, se você não calar a boca..."_ – voltou a pensar, incapaz de falar uma palavra.

Para espanto dos dois, a porta se fechou e se lacrou sozinha. Draco pareceu intrigado e tentou abri-la, mas nada adiantou. – O que fez?

- Não fui eu Malfoy – sussurrou, ainda perdido no brilho daqueles olhos, do rosado daquela boca.

- Chega de conversa, abra a porta se não irei arromba-la – pegou o braço de Harry sem se importar se estava sendo rude ou não.

- Me solta Malfoy. Ou vai se arrepender – tornou a dizer tão baixo, que o sonserino quase não ouviu.

- E vai fazer o que?

Tão perto...

Harry grunhiu tentando segurar um gemido causado pelo contato de suas peles. O maldito cheiro de Draco estava nublando sua mente, seus instintos aflorando, sua vontade de possuir...

Possuir aquele corpo...

Harry prensou o corpo pálido e quente na parede, ouviu um grito de susto escapar da boca do loiro e sorriu. O que mais escaparia daquela boca?

Draco ficou chocado, nunca vira os olhos verdes de Harry brilhar com tanto desejo, com tanta luxúria, era realmente isso que estava vendo naquele olhar predador – luxúria cega.

- Pot-

Harry o calou num beijo selvagem, seu corpo estremeceu e sentiu a língua adentrar e explorar cada recanto, o moreno estava praticamente devorando sua boca. Tentou empurra-lo, mas ele era forte, mais forte do que aparentava.

Mãos firmes abriram sua camisa ao mesmo tempo, dedos percorreram a pele de seu abdômen e um gemido adentrou sua boca. Harry estava gemendo só de tocar na maciez de sua pele. O quadril de encontro ao seu pressionando seus membros e a coxa musculosa apartou as suas pernas afastando-as ligeiramente para poderem se encaixar melhor. Tentou empurra-lo, mas acabou apenas virando o rosto, desprendendo seus lábios e tomando ar com desespero.

- Me solta... – murmurou ao ouvido do moreno. – Harry, por todos os bruxos, me larga!

O hálito quente de Draco contra a pele sensível da orelha do grifinório foi o bastante para acabar com qualquer controle que poderia ainda restar. Rebolou de encontro ao ventre do outro, voltando a capturar aquela boca.

- Diz meu nome de novo, Draco... – pediu entre o beijo, e voltou a sussurrar provocante. – Draco...

Olhar verde esmeralda finalmente dominaram olhar azul prateado. Ficaram de corpos colados, testa contra testa, se encarando sem uma palavra, respiração ofegante, corações desesperados.

Draco estremeceu. Por que estava se sentindo assim? Queimava por dentro. Ansiava tanto quanto Harry mostrava que ansiava, desejava tanto quanto o outro o desejava. Passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os e se inclinou ainda olhando nos olhos verdes, até que seus lábios se tocaram.

- Harry – murmurou com sensualidade.

Dessa vez se beijaram com mais calma, explorando cada recanto com cuidado. Abriu levemente a boca e convidou a língua amante a tocar a sua, bem devagar, sem pressa, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. E o beijo se intensificando, se provando, se sentindo.

As mãos do moreno voltaram a sua roupa terminando por tirar peça por peça. Tocando-o com delicadeza como se pudesse feri-lo. Dedos exploradores passaram por um mamilo, eriçando-o com o toque para depois aperta-lo, fazendo-o gemer no beijo.

Harry partiu o beijo descendo a vista até o botãozinho rosa que beliscava. Sorriu malicioso e o abocanhou sem reserva, passando a língua em círculos e sentindo o loiro tremer e gemer baixinho. Roçou os dentes na pele ao redor para depois morde-lo de leve, chupa-lo e voltar a morde-lo, deixando avermelhado e banhado de saliva, atacando em seguida o outro mamilo, repetindo todo o processo.

Draco enfiava os dedos nos fios negros e revoltos enquanto soltava gemidos baixinhos. Acariciou a cabeleira macia deslizando os dedos até a nuca e puxando as mechas arrepiadas num carinho mais compensador. Por que mesmo não podia fazer o que estava fazendo? Não lembrava, só desejava fazer. Passou a retirar a capa do grifinório e depois a camisa. Harry ajudava se movendo devagar enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço, tratava de despi-lo o quanto antes.

O mundo parou quando a última peça foi pro chão, e se olharam de cima a baixo, se devorando com os olhos.

Você é lindo... – Draco murmurou, passando os dedos pelos lábios de Harry, descendo pelo queixo e seguindo o trajeto macio até o peito, passando pela demarcação muscular até o abdômen definido e se perdendo entre os pêlos escuros da púbis.

Harry estremeceu se excitando ainda mais. Não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois foi puxado pela nuca e recomeçaram um novo e devastador beijo. Grunhiu se esfregando desesperadamente na púbis do loiro. Seu pênis inchado gotejava de tão excitado, e o cheiro que exalava de todo o corpo de Draco estava mais forte, mais pungente, o fazendo quase enlouquecer. Esfregou a cabeça pegajosa na entrada tão desejada e quase se desmanchou quando ela entrou escorregando pelo canal apertado. Draco se abraçou mais forte e gritou de surpresa.

- Desculpe... – Harry acariciou as costas do loiro. – Quer que eu pare?

Draco suspirou e negou com a cabeça, se apertando mais no corpo do moreno e passando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo o restante do membro inchado se enterrar até o fundo. Gemeu de dor e de prazer.

Harry firmou as pernas para poder sustentar o peso do outro com a ajuda da parede, segurou forte as coxas firmes do sonsenrino e passou a se mover devagar, sentindo a fricção no canal ainda muito apertado. O suor já escorria por sua têmpora e costas, assim como em Draco. O loiro se agarrou em seu cabelo e voltou a beija-lo com paixão, os movimentos aumentando de intensidade. Cada estocada o levando mais fundo, tomando, possuindo o deus grego, o príncipe sonserino, o ser mais distante e perfeito que algum dia em sua vida jamais pensou que teria. E os gemidos, os tremores provavam que era todo seu.

- Harry! – Draco se jogara para trás de encontro a parede e apertando o corpo amante com as pernas, em cada espasmo de prazer que parecia que ia morrer.

Amoleceu ainda num último e longo gemido, se desfazendo dentro da carne de Draco, ouvindo seu nome e pronunciando o dele, e ambos deslizaram até o chão, deitando abraçados sobre as roupas esquecidas.

Adormeceram por meia hora, quando Harry abriu os olhos sonolento, estava exausto. Olhou ao loiro encostado em seu corpo, como um felino preguiçoso. Não deixou de sorrir enquanto acariciava as mechas loiras, ele era tão lindo... Passou a mão para o peito que subia e descia tranqüilo, fazendo círculos com os dedos, foi quando o despertou. Draco abriu os olhos com languidez, e o fitou com o mercúrio líquido, olhar de desejo, de paixão, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação.

Como era maravilhoso vê-lo assim, o olhando dessa forma e sorrindo com sinceridade e carinho. Onde foi parar o menino arrogante e mimado? O rapaz esnobe e preconceituoso? O vilão dos grifinórios? Agora se transformara num anjo, num lindo anjo louro, de feições delicadas e amorosas, de sorriso deslumbrante, de olhar encantador... Foi quando viu o colar prata, de corrente um pouco grossa e pingente de plaqueta com as letras DM gravadas. Ele ficava lindo só de colar, sem peça nenhuma a manchar a pele pálida e aveludada de seu corpo.

- Draco... – sussurrou fascinado. – Você me ama? Quero dizer... Você se entregou de uma forma tão maravilhosa, que... Parecia tão apaixonado...

Draco sorriu ainda sonolento. – Desde sempre...

Harry sorriu ainda mais, inclinou-se sobre seu anjo... Sim agora era seu, todo seu... E capturou uma vez mais aqueles lábios, seus dedos ainda circulando a pele macia. Sentiu dedos se enfiarem em seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto, até que se separaram.

- Temos que ir... – Draco murmurou o afastando.

Não protestou, mesmo que quisesse, pois era verdade, tinha que regressar e o sonserino também. Se vestiram sem pressa, limpando a poeira de suas capas. Quando Harry sentiu medo. Um repentino e aterrador medo de perde-lo.

Olhou ao loiro, que ajeitava as vestes. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Também te amo...

Draco tremeu, seu coração deu um salto de felicidade, mas sua mente latejou em pânico. Lembrara-se porque não devia ter feito o que fez, não era para ter se deixado levar. Levou as mão ao cabelo em frustração.

- Não podemos... – disse debilmente enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Podemos... – Harry parecia ainda mais temeroso. – Por que não?

- Você não entende... Oh! Merda! O que foi que eu fiz!

- Draco! – Harry segurou os ombros do loiro, tentando acalma-lo. – Está tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada! – e o beijou como que para dissipar esse temor, seus dedos deslizaram pelo lado do rosto do sonserino, até se enroscarem no colar, apertando como que para convencer a si mesmo que era real, que era Draco Malfoy.

- Sim, vai acontecer – sua voz saiu num sopro dentre o beijo. – Sinto muito... Harry.

Harry se afastou um pouco, o olhar perdido nos olhos obscuros e terrivelmente tristes de Draco. – Por quê?

Não teve tempo pra mais nada, foi quando olhou entre seus corpos e viu a varinha em sua direção, apertou ainda mais o colar enroscado em seus dedos. – Não, Draco!

- Estupefaça...

Uma dor rompeu em seu corpo e logo depois a escuridão da inconsciência. O corpo de Harry foi lançado contra a porta, abrindo-a e fazendo com que caísse metade pra fora da sala. Draco levou a mão ao pescoço, um corte profundo causado pelo adorno de prata. O sangue escorreu pelos seus dedos até manchar a manga da camisa e empapando a gola da roupa, estava ficando zonzo. Como sem domínio dos próprios membros, caiu virado em direção ao moreno, desacordado. Usando o restante da força que ainda tinha apontou a varinha trêmula em seus dedos gelados e murmurou o último feitiço.

- Obliviate... – a escuridão velou seus olhos.

* * *

Harry estava pasmo e boquiaberto. Seu corpo tremia e olhou para Draco com certa mágoa.

- Você ia me esconder isso até quando?

Draco fechou os olhos, incapaz de encarar as esferas verdes, mostrando o quanto o rapaz de óculos se sentia traído. – Foi o melhor... Entenda Harry...

- Entender? – agora começara a gritar. – A gente se entregou! E nos aceitamos, merda! Por que fez tudo isso? Por que quis que eu esquecesse?

- Ficaria comigo Harry? – Draco o cortou.

- Claro que sim!

- Passaria por tudo e por todos? Até por Você-sabe-quem?

Harry engoliu em seco. Sim, estavam falando de Draco Malfoy, filho do Comensal da Morte e herdeiro dos Malfoys. Estavam falando de mais uma vítima para Voldemort, assim como fora Sírius. Não conseguiu responder.

Draco abriu os olhos e se perdeu na profundeza esverdeada. – Viu o por quê?

Uma tosse interrompeu a conversa. Ambos voltaram-se para a porta e encontraram Severus Snape ali parado.

- Detenção terminada. Senhor Potter pode ir pra sua Casa.

Harry deu mais uma olhada para Draco antes de deixar a sala do professor de poções e seguir diretamente até o dormitório, ainda muito confuso e chocado.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

- Ele descobriu o que houve _aquela_ noite...

- E o que aconteceu? Você se negou a me dizer e agora, quero saber de tudo! – seu tom era de que não havia escapatória.

- A gente fez... – Draco corou, era seu padrinho, mas não conseguia ser tão aberto em falar sobre essas coisas.

- Fez o quê? – insistiu carrancudo.

- Amor... – e seu sussurro saiu suave como a brisa na primavera.

Snape derrubou seu livro Poções no Decorrer dos Séculos, o qual trazia em mãos, de tão estupefato que ficara.

- Lucius vai me esfolar vivo... – foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca trêmula, enquanto Draco encolhia os ombros e serrava os olhos como se fosse levar um tapa a qualquer hora.

* * *

N/A: obrigada a quem leu até aqui, por favor deixem reviews! E obrigada a **Ia-Chan**, meu poço de inspiração! Até o próximo capítulo. Bjs! 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título: Incógnito**

N/A: Aqui, vocês saberão o verdadeiro segredo do Draco, coisa que o Harry está louquinho por saber! Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Omitindo Fatos**

Draco não sabia o que era pior. Levar a maior bronca de sua vida, com direito a agressões, ou ver seu padrinho mortalmente silencioso, sem ao menos lhe lançar um único olhar.

Snape estava sentado numa das cadeiras, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa de madeira e a cabeça apoiada na mão. Fios negros a lhe cobrir o rosto sinistro, os olhos serrados e parecia muito pensativo. Se assemelhava a uma estátua de mármore, imóvel e frio.

- Tio Sev, pelas barbas de Merlin, fale alguma coisa! – implorou não agüentando mais aquela situação.

Silêncio completo.

O professor estava imerso em pensamentos, longe demais para ouvir as palavras suplicantes do sonserino loiro, jogado numa das poltronas de sua sala.

Severus Snape só errara uma ou duas vezes em toda sua vida, realmente foram duas vezes exatamente. E essa era a terceira. Balançou a cabeça, depois de quase meia hora, mostrando que estava vivo. Draco se afundou no acento, vendo que o padrinho o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Diga-me Draco, ele soube de tudo? – sua voz era rígida.

- Não... – garantiu negando junto com a cabeça, afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy, e se escondeu ter transado com o maior perfeitinho da escola, era porque tinha coisa maior envolvida.

- Então, ele não sabe que...

- Não, ele nem desconfia, eu acho... Apesar que ele é Harry Potter, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai juntar um mais um e ver que é igual a dois...

- Melhor que seja mais tarde – Snape pareceu tranqüilo, aliviando a tensão do rosto.

- Eu darei um jeito... – o loiro voltou a dizer, só que mais baixo que o normal.

- Não seja louco, Draco – repreendeu Snape.

- O que sugere então?

- Falar com teu pai – foi a resposta do professor.

Draco ficou desolado, tudo menos contar a seu pai. – Ele vai se decepcionar comigo...

- Ele vai ter é que aceitar... Mesmo que me esfole vivo – confortou Severus, apoiando uma mão ao ombro tenso do rapaz.

* * *

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, todos já dormiam, mas o sono nunca vinha. Sua cabeça dava voltas no mesmo assunto – Draco Malfoy.

Apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Não entendia o porque dele ter escondido algo tão... Inofensivo. Sim, eles haviam se tornado íntimos aquela noite, e como bem conhecia o sonserino, imaginou que fosse é se gabar em ter deixado Harry Potter, o salvador, como todos faziam questão de frisar, caidinho por sua irresistível beleza.

O desgraçado era realmente maravilhoso, tinha de admitir. E era gostoso também...

Depois de ver o que se passou naquela sala, sua mente se lembrava de tudo, até das sensações e do sabor que aquele corpo alvo lhe proporcionaram.

Entretanto, Draco levara ao extremo, chegando a ponto de se mostrar desesperado e nem se importou em se ferir, só pensava em apagar o momento mais perfeito de sua miserável vida. Sim, se sentia miserável com a vida, com o destino, com tudo, inclusive consigo mesmo. E aquele momento foi um paraíso...

Um sorriso se fez em sua boca enquanto corava.

_Astuto felino albino... Gatuno especializado em roubar sanidades da mente humana..._

- Continua escondendo algo de mim... – murmurou sentindo uma queimação no corpo, se espalhando gostoso pelos membros relaxados. Era impressão, ou se fascinava com aquele maldito sonserino? Não... Não era impressão, era a verdade...

* * *

O restante da semana, para irritação de Harry, Draco permaneceu na defensiva e bem longe de si. Evitava-o de todas as formas, até em mudar de corredor e ter de caminhar o dobro até seu destino. Isso era um absurdo, mas o sonserino sabia desaparecer quando queria.

Como combinado, no sábado, Draco se dirigiu até a entrada do castelo, coberto por sua capa preta que arrastava atrás de si. Parou e olhou ao redor, procurando Snape. Não demorou muito para o professor aparecer, vestindo uma capa também.

- Preparado Draco? – perguntou quando se acomodaram a uma carruagem voadora.

- Pra falar a verdade. Não... – suspirou com raiva. – Nem um pouco...

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não consigo acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem... É de Lucius Malfoy que estamos falando e no meio, tem Harry Potter...

Draco se agarrou no acento de veludo, quando a carruagem começou a se mover e subir ao céu. Snape parecia o mesmo de sempre, como se fosse dar aulas de poções. Aquilo deixou o loiro ainda mais nervoso. Como ele conseguia manter a calma?

Ao contrário do que Draco pensava, Severus estava muito preocupado. Sinceramente não sabia se daria tudo certo, pois como disse seu afilhado, estavam falando de Lucius Malfoy. Conhecia muito bem aquele loiro frio e distante.

- Dumbledore sabe que estamos indo... – Draco começou.

- Ver seu pai? Sim, eu disse a ele e é por isso que estamos a caminho. Dumbledore nos permitiu.

- E ele sabe sobre Harry e eu?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha pela menção de Draco ao primeiro nome de Potter. – O diretor não quis saber o motivo dessa visita a seu pai, mas acredito que ele saiba...

- Ele sempre sabe... – Draco encolheu os ombros, não gostava muito daquele velho.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu horas de viagem, pararam à entrada de Askaban.

Draco se encolheu com o vento que o atingiu, logo que desceu da carruagem e se enrolou à capa. O ambiente era sombrio e assustador. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos, mas de onde, era impossível saber.

Um dos seguranças os levou até a sala de revista. Como o nome, tiveram as vestes revistadas, e todos os objetos do corpo tomados e guardados numa gaveta enfeitiçada, incluindo o colar de Draco e o relógio de Snape. Tiveram de deixar as capas também.

Na outra sala, que dividia a entrada do corredor, o segurança os avisou com arrogância.

- Como o prisioneiro é um dos mais perigosos, vocês ficarão na sala de visitas em que se há uma grade divisória que separa o prisioneiro de qualquer outro. Não toquem nele! Se isso acontecer, vocês serão imediatamente expulsos daqui.

- Acredite, isso me tranqüiliza – sorriu Snape com sarcasmo, e falava a verdade.

* * *

- Repete... – sibilou como uma serpente.

O prisioneiro estava apoiado displicente na grade, os braços passando pelas hastes de aço enfeitiçado e os fios longos a escorrerem por seu rosto, como uma cascata platinada. Não olhava ao filho e ao amigo, mantinha os olhos fechados e sussurrou tão calmo, que congelou Snape por dentro.

O mestre de poções limpou a garganta enquanto tentava aparentar o mais calmo possível.

- Começarei do início.

- É o que espero... Severus... – retorquiu, erguendo a vista e encarando seu interlocutor como um psicopata assassino, mas a voz incrivelmente neutra.

Como começar?

* * *

Na noite do acidente entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, o sonserino havia passado em sua sala, depois da janta.

Draco batia insistente na madeira da porta, o que estava irritando Snape. Sem pressa, o professor abriu a porta e deu passagem para que o rapaz entrasse.

Draco caminhou até o meio da sala e eufórico, aguardou que Snape lhe desse atenção.

- Certo, o que devo a honra de sua visita? – perguntou impaciente, precisava terminar de corrigir os trabalhos do sexto ano. Alunos burros.

- Já tenho minha pesquisa para o projeto de Poções!

- Oh! Que ótimo! Viera até aqui, me atrapalhar, por essa bobagem?

- Bem, será uma Papoula das Trevas – soltou de uma vez.

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas com certa surpresa, essa planta era rara e só tinha na Floresta Proibida, além de ser altamente perigosa, quando provocada.

- Ficou louco? Como e onde conseguiu essa planta? – elevou a voz, nem um pouco satisfeito.

Draco fechou a cara. A reação do professor fora totalmente oposta do que imaginou. Porque Snape estava tão zangado? Queria fazer o melhor trabalho/pesquisa que qualquer um já tivera feito, e como andou pesquisando num livro, poderia utilizar a mesma planta para os projetos de Herbologia, Transfiguração e Adivinhação. O que na sua opinião, era melhor ainda.

- Bem... Consegui na floresta... – esclareceu com temor. Não gostava quando Snape ficava nervoso.

- Andou se embrenhando naquela floresta e às escondidas? – sibilou entre dentes.

Malfoy apenas encolheu os ombros, estava contrariado e nada respondeu.

- Menino mimado e inconseqüente... – bufou com desagrado.

- Mas consegui, não consegui? – replicou.

Snape lançou um olhar atravessado em sua direção. – Me desobedeceu senhor Malfoy! E de modo muito imprudente! Teve sorte e nada mais além de sorte.

Draco começou a reclamar, batendo um pé no chão, de modo infantil, e como já estava irritado o suficiente com Lupin, que esquecera de lhe informar que as poções que bebia haviam acabado, e dos trabalhos absurdos que estava corrigindo e que certamente vararia a madrugada, para agüentar a birra do rapaz. Retirou a varinha tão rápido, pronunciando o encantamento num giro curto na direção do loiro e pronto.

Draco soltou um gritinho de susto, e logo tudo aconteceu. Snape se aproximou, o intimidando ainda mais.

- Vai ficar quieto aqui – começou, o carregando no colo e o sentando numa poltrona, ao lado da lareira. – Até eu terminar o que tenho de fazer. Considere isso seu castigo, por ter me desobedecido.

Um garotinho louro. Draco transformara-se num pequeno e rechonchudo garotinho, como era antigamente. Estava sentado onde Snape o colocara, as pequenas pernas esticadas no acento e a cabecinha apoiada numa almofada.Ficava a balançar os pezinhos, sem nada para fazer. Isso era muito chato. Fez beicinho olhando para as costas do professor, intertido em seu trabalho.

Revirando-se no sofá, seus grandes e brilhosos olhos azuis prateados, avistaram um frasco na estante, ao lado de onde estava. A cor era atrativa, num tom chocolate. A vontade lhe tomou de repente e passou a língua pelos lábios. Tentou se controlar, mas pelo jeito, o feitiço que Snape lançara, não somente o deixava na forma de criança, como também lhe trazia as vontades de uma. Queria beber aquele líquido que lhe lembrava em chocolate derretido.

Ficando de pé sobre o estofado, esticou as mãozinhas e conseguiu pegar o frasco. Destampou-o e levou à boca, sem se importar o que aquilo era. Apenas queria sentir o gosto de chocolate. E foi o que sentiu.

Severus, que nada deixava passar, tentou em vão chegar a tempo, mas era tarde, um único gole, antes dele arrancar a bebida do garotinho.

- Chocolate – Draco sorriu com as bochechas rosadas.

- Até nessa forma Draco, você me causa problemas!

O menino encolheu o pequeno corpo, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. Severus suspirou, era culpa sua, sempre deixava aquela poção no meio das bebidas, para que ninguém desconfiasse dela, já que ela era Magia Negra e proibida pelo Ministério. Deveria ter jogado fora há muito tempo, isso sim.

Com um suspiro, Snape pegou novamente a varinha e murmurando bem baixo, rodou a varinha em movimento contrário e o garotinho louro voltou a ser o rapaz.

- Isso não é uma bebida, Draco... Isso é uma poção.

Draco arregalou os olhos. – Oh! Eu vou ficar bem?

- Sim... Quero dizer... – ponderou um pouco.

- Merda! – Draco agora estava desesperado. – O que vai acontecer comigo? Vou ficar careca? Feio? Burro?

- Não Draco... Você apenas vai ficar... – pensou em como diria, bem, não importava como iria dizer, o importante era manter o rapaz ciente das conseqüências. – Essa é uma poção de Veela, por assim dizer.

- Co-como? – pensou que tivesse ouvido mal.

- É uma poção que abre, seu corpo... – dessa vez Draco esfregou os olhos, jurava que Snape ficara encabulado. – É Magia Negra, para engravidar. Dentro de meia hora, você se tornará chamativo, seu corpo, sua voz. Depois de uma hora começará a liberar o cheiro dos... Hormônios, como os animais no cio. E se você se relacionar com alguém, nas próximas três horas, engravidará na certa...

- E o que eu faço? – estava pálido.

- Não há como reverter, agora que você já bebeu. É só esperar passar o efeito. Amanhã estará normal outra vez.

- Mas eu tenho turno de vigia hoje... Sou monitor – balbuciou, ainda negando sua situação.

- Dê um jeito de nada acontecer nessas três horas férteis.

- Acho que posso fazer isso... Bem, isso parece fácil – sorriu, se não quisesse, não aconteceria nada.

- Depende, a reação dos outros varia conforme personalidade... Melhor ficar consciente de que você poderá atrair alguém mais... Sensível ao seu cheiro.

- O cheiro da bebida você quer dizer?

- O _seu_ próprio cheiro Draco, que estará mais forte. Também varia de pessoa para pessoa, agradando mais a uns do que a outros.

- Nada acontecerá... É só ficar longe de Blaise.

Snape concordou com um aceno. – Pode ir a seu dormitório então.

Já na porta, Draco deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto.

- Tio Sev?

- Sim?

- Por que fez essa poção? – mordeu o lábio inferior escondendo um sorriso. – Queria engravidar de alguém ou a alguém?

- Isso só funciona em quem tem gene Veela, não funcionaria em mim, e creio que em muitas pessoas também não.

Draco ficou confuso. Nunca pensou que teria um único gene animal, pois para si, as Veelas eram animais.

* * *

Lucius estreitou os olhos. - Você ainda tinha _aquela_ poção?

Snape confirmou com a cabeça.

- O senhor sabe sobre essa poção? – Draco se meteu na conversa. Desde que chegou ali, se mantivera calado e por vontade própria, mas aquela informação o fez sobre-saltar de espanto.

Lucius o olhou demoradamente antes de responder. Não era um olhar gelado, mas sim um olhar compreensivo.

- Sim, fui eu quem pediu para que Severus a fizesse.

- Para quê? – o rapaz perguntou, mesmo desconfiando da resposta.

- Para quê, senão a única utilidade dela? – Lucius parecia cansado agora.

- E com quem? – estava mais chocado ainda, afinal, seu pai nunca falou a respeito.

Desencostando da grade, Lucius andou até a parede e encostou-se nela fechando os olhos e suspirando. Ignorando a pergunta do filho.

- Severus... Dê-me uma boa razão, para não escapar daqui só para te esfolar vivo... – abriu as pálpebras lentamente e o encarou nos olhos. – Sabe que eu conseguiria isso se quisesse.

- Draco está grávido... – começou o professor.

- Isso é óbvio – sussurrou perigosamente o patriarca Malfoy. – Quero saber de quem.

As pernas de Draco tremeram e ele se sentou no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Sabia quando o pai estava furioso. Ele ficava gentil demais.

- Harry Potter...

Lucius arregalou os olhos, deixando sua postura friamente controlada e cuspiu cada letra.

- Potter?

* * *

N/A: Agradecimentos à **Ia-Chan**, que sempre acompanha minha fic e me manda reviews e à **Amy Lupin** pelo grande apoio e incentivo.

Bem, até o próximo capítulo. Abraços! E deixem reviews, por favor!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – Apenas Aceite**

Draco caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Estava tudo deserto, certamente porque todos deveriam estar em Hogmeads. Não se importou em ter perdido o passeio, seu humor estava péssimo depois da conversinha que teve com Lucius. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando se esquecer do assunto. Como se pudesse esquecer do fato de que tinha uma vida crescendo dentro dele. Isso era uma aberração da natureza e coisa de magia negra, como Severus lhe informara logo que ingeria aquele líquido maldito. Caso contrário, nunca teria acontecido.

Voltando no assunto 'pai e filho', era incrível, sempre seu pai o ouvira, desde pequeno, ta certo que Lucius não era muito aberto em relação à sua própria infância e adolescência, mas sempre foi atencioso em ouvi-lo quando voltava pra casa nas férias. Já tinha ficado nervoso com ele várias vezes, pelo modo imprudente de como agia, coisa que sinceramente não entendia o por que, afinal, seu pai também deveria ter sido imprudente quando adolescente, ao menos uma única vez na vida, assim como todos eram ou foram. Mas a parte que mais irritava o patriarca, era o fato de Potter. Era proibido ser influenciado, enganado ou até mesmo meramente conversado com o maldito descendente Potter. Como se o quatro-olho, testa rachada ou menino-que-sobreviveu, que seja, fosse altamente perigoso e desprezível. Era como se seu pai detestava Harry Potter mais que o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Achava um absurdo isso.

Mas, voltando na reação de Lucius Malfoy...

* * *

Lucius ficou possesso, enquanto repetia 'Potter' várias vezes como se ainda não houvesse assimilado o fato do seu filhinho único estar grávido, além de ser homem, e de Harry Potter, para variar. Bem, não era só Potter, que ele dizia, ou gritava, pra ser mais exato, ele praticamente perguntava Potter com voz esganiçada e carregada de desprezo. Se agarrando às grades com ambas as mãos em fúria, só faltando sacudir, para tentar quebrar a resistência que separava pai e filho. O que de fato, Draco agradeceu esse pequeno detalhe, ou já estaria frito.

- Como Draco? – perguntou sem realmente querer uma resposta, tanto que continuou sem que o filho pudesse ao menos abrir a boca para se defender. – Você é acéfalo por acaso? Só pode ser! Onde foi parar todas as coisas que te ensinei e preveni nesses anos todos?

Draco ficou ainda mais sombrio. Nunca, e quando nunca é o termo, é porque realmente nunca, seu pai o chamara de acéfalo na vida. Isso o magoara.

- Não o culpe Lucius... – interveio Snape, tentando acalmar o loiro pai. – Ele apenas seguiu um impulso da adolescência.

- Impulso da adolescência! – repetiu com sarcasmo. – Estamos falando de Potter! – voltou a cuspir o nome.

Draco encolheu os ombros, desistindo de ter uma conversa civilizada com o pai, onde ambas as partes falariam e se esforçariam em achar uma solução.

- Você deveria muito bem saber disso, Lucius, afinal, você passou pela mesma coisa – alfinetou Severus.

Opa! Essa Draco não podia ignorar, se endireitou, finalmente encarando o pai diretamente nos olhos, como se aquela frase de Snape fosse uma carga elétrica que o ligou de volta a realidade.

Lucius estreitou os olhos, voltando a sua postura de assassino. – Isso não tem nada a ver com o que estamos discutindo aqui.

- Não? – Severus se fez de desentendido. – Mas foi um Potter também que-

- Cala a boca Sevy... Ou eu aparecerei no seu quarto hoje à noite, para te torturar até a morte, e você nem vai saber como eu escapei daqui, talvez você nem vai ter tempo de pensar – sibilou carregado de ódio.

Snape apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou com certo divertimento mal escondido. – Draco realmente puxou a você, a se tratar de frases com duplo sentido.

Lucius o ignorou totalmente, voltando os olhos para encarar Draco. – Querido...

Draco tremeu da cabeça aos pés. – Sinto muito... Eu... Eu não... – gaguejou para maior irritação de seu pai.

- Shiii... Está tudo bem, querido... Mas você foi muito imprudente e acabou por se envolver com algo absolutamente perigoso. – Lucius voltou a falar com calma e doçura na voz.

Nessa hora, Draco queria chorar, e a todo custo controlava as lágrimas, evitando derramá-las na frente do pai.

- Potter não é assim tão perigoso... – ousou a dizer, mesmo sabendo que defender o dito cujo, não era uma boa idéia.

- O maior mago das trevas quer a cabeça dele, sem se importar em passar por cima do cadáver dos que o rodeiam... Sem se importar em jogar sujo... Você ainda acredita que vai ser tudo tão fácil assim?

- É por isso que viemos aqui, Lucius... – Severus voltou a se intrometer. Sabia que as palavras do patriarca eram o que de fato aconteceria, e sabia, que mesmo que os outros pensassem o contrário, aquele perigoso criminoso, gostava do filho e daria a vida por ele.

Lucius encarou Severus com seriedade, sem aquele ar de maníaco assassino, agora ele parecia mais _humano_.

- Saia Draco... Quero falar a sós com Sevy.

Draco obedeceu, mesmo que não adiantaria muito ficar ali, pois sabia que teria que acatar as ordens do pai, ou de seu padrinho. Encostou a porta quando estava no corredor, mas ficou com o ouvido colado na madeira, pronto para captar qualquer assunto abordado ali dentro, tanto sobre a sua condição, como o misterioso passado de seu pai.

Lucius apoiou a cabeça na barra de aço, voltando a demonstrar cansaço.

- Draco é ingênuo ainda... – comentou, como que tentando dissipar os maus pressentimentos.

- Sim eu sei... Cuido dele desde que entrou em Hogwarts, Lucius...

- Ele vai morrer por ter se envolvido assim, com o filho do Potter... Avisei tanto que essa família não valia a pena... – fez uma pausa, recordando. – Lembro que ele viu Harry Potter no Beco Diagonal, quando ele tinha onze anos e me disse: 'finalmente alguém diferente e interessante, se ele for para Hogwarts comigo, não me importaria de ser seu amigo, ele parece ser legal' – involuntariamente, apertou a mão na barra de aço.

- Ele sabia que se tratava de Harry Potter? – Snape perguntou em tom baixo.

- Não... – Lucius balançou levemente a cabeça. – Quando eu botei os olhos no suposto garoto que fez Draco abrir um sorriso no meio da rua, percebi pela indiscutível semelhança com o pai. Então, perguntei ao meu filho: 'por que esse interesse todo num garoto qualquer?' e ele me respondeu sem pestanejar: 'porque ele é diferente de todos que eu já conheci, ele é engraçado, e simples. Como pode existir alguém tão simples como ele?'. Aquilo me doeu... E pensei comigo mesmo que se por algum motivo, Draco se envolvesse com ele, tanto por amizade ou algo a mais, ele sofreria... – e sorriu com desprezo, erguendo os olhos para encarar Severus. – E está acontecendo isso agora...

- A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter tomado conta dele direito.

- Não Sevy... Tenho quase certeza de que tem algo maior envolvido nisso, é muita coincidência num único evento.

- O que sugere? – Severus se aproximou da grade, apoiando uma mão na barra.

- Potter já sabe?

- Não... Draco não falou nada...

- Eu sugiro que Draco abra o jogo com Potter... E que eles reflitam sobre os últimos acontecimentos, talvez, acharão algo...

Snape ficou tenso o olhando incrédulo e sussurrou. – Cala-te, louco!

Lucius sorriu vagamente o ignorando. – Quando eles acharem... O cuidado deve ser redobrado, entendeu, Sevy?

- Por que Lucius? Está traindo o Lorde, quer morrer? – apertou a grade e se aproximou mais do outro - Você viu o futuro?

- Não consigo ver o futuro sem água imaculada ou um espelho, é só um pressentimento. E você bem sabe... Daria minha vida pela do meu filho... Convença Draco a contar para Potter sobre o caso, o quanto antes. Não se preocupe, sou tão bom Oclumente como você é, e aqui, não há espiões.

Severus sorriu de leve. – Você era excelente em Runas Antigas, Vidência, Astronomia e Aritmancia. Coisa que a maioria tinha pavor e não entendia nada, inclusive eu.

- Mas eu era e ainda sou péssimo em Poções... – sorriu também.

- Draco é ótimo em Poções, mas peca em Vidência e Runas Antigas.

- Talvez tenha puxado à mãe... Ou ao padrinho, se isso é possível.

Severus observou o loiro por um tempo, o cabelo longo a cair através das barras de aço. Estendeu a mão e tocou de leve, sentindo a maciez, mas logo se afastou. – Você poderia muito bem escapar daqui. Por que não o faz?

- E ter que voltar ao Lorde? Pelo menos aqui eu tenho paz... Irônico, ao menos algo de bom que um Potter me fez.

- Se for para salvar seu filho e seu neto – Severus achou um pouco estranho falar isso, mas continuou. – Você se arriscaria a ajudar Potter e Dumbledore?

- Sem sombra de dúvida, apesar de eu detestar os Potters e não ir com a cara daquele sádico velho maluco.

- Ao menos eu já soube o que queria... – Snape caminhou até a porta.

- E o que seria? – Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você já aceitou seu neto, mesmo sendo parte Potter.

Lucius sorriu de canto. – É sangue e carne Malfoy, apesar dos pesares.

- Certo... Só mais uma coisa Lucius... Você sabe que não se pode lutar contra o amor...

- Está insinuando que Draco está... – fez uma careta de desagrado. – Amando aquele infeliz?

- Certeza absoluta, sei quando eles se olham...

- Bem, não posso fazer nada – deu de ombros.

- Apenas aceite... - Severus se despediu e ao sair, deu de cara com Draco, encostado na parede do corredor e indiferente a tudo.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou, ao notar o padrinho o encarando.

- Bem, como eu sei que você ouviu tudo, já sabe o que deve fazer – Snape estreitou os olhos.

Draco encolheu os ombros. – Certo, certo! Eu contarei a ele, só não imagino como ele reagirá a tudo.

- E quem se importa? – Severus deu de ombros.

- Eu me importo! – Draco se confessou em alto e bom som, o que o deixou rubro de vergonha.

Snape abriu um sarcástico sorriso de deboche. – Confessou que sente algo pelo desmiolado do Potter.

- Isso foi... Foi... – tentou buscar as palavras, tão difíceis de encontrar depois da gafe.

- Foi incrivelmente bem pensado. Admita Draco, te peguei direitinho e agora, não tem como negar mais nada – Severus encerrou com isso, o assunto e ambos deixaram Azkaban para voltar à Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco grunhiu ao lembrar-se do golpe baixo de Snape. Tinha que manter a calma e pensar bem antes de abrir a boca quando atacado por alguma frase ou pergunta. Já imaginou o que Harry Potter pensaria ao descobrir quem está caidinho por quem? Isso nunca! Ainda tinha orgulho.

Uma sombra foi captada pelo canto dos olhos, Draco correu a vista rapidamente ao lado em que ela foi vista. Mas apenas as sombras predominavam pelo corredor. Ficou um pouco tenso, sabia que o castelo estava praticamente deserto, e era impossível alguém estar justamente andando por aquele corredor junto com ele, pois estava caminhando no lado inutilizado do castelo, onde havia várias salas abandonadas.

Levou a mão para dentro da roupa e apertou a varinha, ainda caminhando, mas totalmente atento para qualquer coisa estranha. Snape não poderia ser, afinal, estava nas masmorras, entulhado nos trabalhos escolares do terceiro e quarto ano, como o havia deixado, minutos atrás.

Um ruído logo atrás o fez se virar num impulso, mas algo se atirou contra si, o empurrando contra uma parede, e teve os braços presos, sem poder empunhar a varinha.

- Não faça nada, sou eu... – a voz foi sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Draco se retesou um pouco, depois relaxou. – Droga Potter!

Harry sorriu, estavam sozinhos num corredor deserto, tão próximos que podia enxergar o suave rosto do sonserino, assim como era encarado pelos reluzentes olhos azuis prateados. Aliviou a pressão contra o outro e apenas ficaram assim, encostados um no outro, se olhando.

Draco ficou um pouco constrangido, sabia que deveria dizer o que omitiu durante todo esse tempo, mas na prática, era diferente. Tinha Harry ali, na sua frente, ou melhor, encostado em seu corpo, o olhando tão intensamente com aquele orbes esverdeados, mas estava travado. Como diria?

"_Harry, estou grávido de um filho seu!"_ – por todos os infernos, era ridículo, quem garante que ele iria acreditar? Desde quando isso era possível num homem?

Desde nunca!

Se alguém falasse isso a ele, com certeza debocharia da cara antes de azarar o infeliz, por tirar da sua cara.

O silêncio começou incomodá-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? – tentou soar o mais frio possível, apesar de estar pegando fogo pelo contato.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior pensativo. – Hum... Te esperando?

- Claro, como se você sabia que eu viria até aqui... – retrucou com ar enfadonho.

- Não... Quero dizer, eu estava esperando você voltar de onde quer que você tenha ido... Aqui no castelo, não fui a Hogmeads por isso.

Agora que Draco percebera que era pro trio maravilha estar se divertindo fora de Hogwarts, e longe de estarem de volta, já que ainda era de tardezinha. Corou um pouco com a menção de que Harry estava o esperando, isso era confortante.

A mão de Harry tocou o rosto de Draco, com suavidade e carinho, passando o dedo pelos lábios róseos enquanto o apreciava corar um pouco mais com seu toque. Se aproximou um pouco mais, os lábios quase se tocando. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, calculando a posição melhor para provar cada parte daquela boca sensual, e percebeu que o loiro estava em expectativa, deixando, permitindo e até semi-serrando as pálpebras, de modo coquete e abrindo levemente os lábios.

- Isso não é nada sábio...

Ambos se separaram no susto e olharam o dono daquela voz. Blaise Zabini estava com as mãos no bolso e os olhos cravados em Potter, como se quisesse fazer um buraco na cabeça, de tanto ódio.

- Creio que quem tem que achar alguma coisa, esse alguém é Malfoy – Harry desafiou, erguendo a cabeça e devolvendo o olhar.

- Tsc, tsc... – fez Zabini, enquanto virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Draco jamais faria algo assim com você, a não ser se estivesse enfeitiçado ou sob alguma chantagem.

- Eu não sou tão baixo assim... – Harry retrucou na hora.

- O que você quer Blaise? – Draco entrou no assunto, encarando o sonserino moreno.

Zabini sorriu de lado, com sarcasmo. – Te chamar para nossa festinha particular. E se você quiser vir também, Potter, está convidado.

Draco franziu o cenho em desconfiança, isso estava cheirando a confusão, mas se surpreendeu com a resposta de Harry.

- E por que não? – os olhos verdes brilhando travessos.

* * *

N/A: Agradecimentos a **milinha-potter** – obrigada pelo incentivo e espero que acompanhe sempre que puder, **Amy Lupin** – obrigada pelas palavras e apoio, **Lika Malfoy** – obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários! Adorei todos! e **Ia-Chan** – sempre me alegrando a cada capítulo, obrigada!

Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 – Provocações, Perdas e Ganhos. **

Draco olhou para Blaise com uma repreensão estampada na face. Não acreditando que ele estivesse fazendo o que estava fazendo. Lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram em seu quarto, no último domingo, de Zabini dizer algo como 'ter contas a ajustar com Potter'. Só não esperava que essas contas a ajustar o envolvia no meio.

- Não me lembro de ter combinado uma _festinha particular_ com você Zabini – comentou com desprezo carregado na voz irritada.

- Mas _sempre_ nós temos nossas festinhas particulares Draco – Blaise sorriu largamente para o loiro.

Harry encarou Draco com um olhar acusador e muito enfezado. Não acreditando que estava ouvindo aquilo. Então, Malfoy realmente dava jus a fama que possuía – o conquistador e insaciável príncipe sonserino.

_"Isso não está nada certo..."_ – pensou, com uma irresistível vontade de tomar satisfações com Draco. _"Alguém terá de colocá-lo na linha. Eu irei colocá-lo na linha"._

- Escuta Blaise, você bebeu? Se drogou? – Draco estava perdendo a paciência, e ficar sendo usado como bode espiatório para os maquiavélicos planos de Zabini e a acusação irracional nos olhos do grifinório, era demais.

- Não interessa! – Harry disse um pouco mais alto e irritado do que pretendia. – Vocês tinham uma _festinha_, certo? E Zabini fez questão de me convidar. Pois bem, não tenho nada melhor a fazer, podemos ir? – e fuzilou o loiro com os olhos, antes de encarar Zabini com um sorrisinho cínico.

Blaise retornou o sorriso com desgosto. – É claro, _Potter_...

- Potter, eu não acho – Draco começou, mas foi prontamente cortado.

- Eu acho maravilhoso. Ou _você_ não quer que eu _estrague_ a diversão de vocês? Se for isso, pode dizer, que eu não irei junto então – e o encarou como querendo arrancar-lhe até a alma. – É _só_ dizer, _Malfoy_...

Draco travou o maxilar com raiva e empinou o queixo. Era por essas coisas que detestava Harry. Olhou com ódio para Zabini, que esperava com ansiedade as palavras de Draco, para ver Potter ser humilhado e rejeitado, mas as palavras nunca vieram, e lhe indicou que fosse na frente.

Os três rapazes caminhavam calados pelo corredor inutilizado de Hogwarts. Zabini indo à frente como que mostrando o caminho para um preocupado Malfoy e um determinado Potter. No meio do caminho, perto de seu destino, o sonserino moreno olhou para trás, dando uma piscada para Malfoy e um sorriso de sarcasmo para Potter.

- Chegamos – Blaise avisou enquanto empurrava uma porta. – Entrem e fiquem à vontade.

Draco e Harry passaram pela porta para se depararem com uma sala iluminada por velas vermelhas em fundo marrom, o que faziam as chamas dar um ar mais quente ao ambiente. De fundo, uma música estilo tecno genuinamente trouxa batucava com seu ritmo cadenciado. Bebidas e algumas guloseimas se espalhavam pelo tapete, posicionado no meio da sala, aos pés de uma enorme e aconchegante cama de cinzel.

- Posso até imaginar como acabam essas suas festinhas particulares... – Harry balbuciou com sarcasmo, passando a vista pelas velas até a cama, depois para o loiro.

Draco abriu levemente os braços, erguendo os ombros e sussurrando em defensiva. – Não sei de nada. – mas foi interrompido.

- Sente-se Potter – Zabini indicou ao tapete, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Draco e o puxava para se sentarem também.

Harry estreitou os olhos vendo os dois tão juntos, mas fingiu não se importar.

- Que tal nos divertirmos um pouco? – Blaise dispôs três taças e encheu com firewhisky.

- Claro – Harry pegou a sua e a esvaziou num gole.

Zabini riu de lado, fazendo o mesmo e voltando a encher suas taças vazias.

Draco estava tenso, quis pegar a garrafa e encher a cara, mas logo levou uma mão à barriga, lembrando-se que não podia ingerir álcool ou qualquer outra coisa prejudicial. Ficou um pouco confuso e pensando melhor até que não era má idéia perder o filho num aborto espontâneo, ou quase espontâneo. Daria menos dor de cabeça a todos e tudo voltaria ao normal. Então, sentiu-se imundo por pensar assim. Nunca faria uma coisa dessas. E pensou em Harry, que não sabia de nada e que também tinha o direito de decidir sobre as ações a serem tomadas e principalmente, de _sentir_. Se sentir coisa boa ou ruim, não tinha certeza. Suspirou conformado, era melhor enfrentar e esperar o que Merlin quisesse.

Voltou sua atenção ao redor e manteve os olhos cravados nos dois rapazes, que bebiam e discutiam algo que não chegou a ouvir, quando se distraiu. Viu quando eles abriram espaço no meio deles e passaram a jogar.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou ao notar que estava sendo totalmente excluído do jogo.

- Jogando Poker – Blaise respondeu com um sorriso.

- Interessante... E por que não estou no meio? – encarou o colega de Casa.

- Você está no meio, meu caro... – e Blaise sorriu ainda mais. – Só que como prêmio. – e piscou-lhe um olho.

Draco abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos com incredulidade. Olhou para Harry e recebeu uma piscada também, mas acompanhada de um sorrisinho maroto. Ficou ainda mais incrédulo, até o nervosismo começar a crescer e o dominar.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – gritou batendo as mãos no tapete. – Como ousam me demarcar como prêmio, como se eu fosse algum objeto?

- Simples, quem perder desiste de você – Harry o olhou com um estranho brilho no olhar. – E eu não vou perder...

Draco corou, perdendo qualquer vontade de discutir. Ver Harry o encarando de modo intenso, falando _tudo_ naquela simples frase, ainda mais na frente de Zabini. Suspirou desviando os olhos do grifinório, tentando parecer insultado.

- Ainda não concordo com isso... – murmurou.

Blaise estreitou os olhos, nada feliz com essa encaração toda. – Eu também não perderei. Jamais perco no jogo.

- Só de mim... – Draco o provocou.

Blaise riu. – Mas Potter não é você.

- Exato, ele é **_o_** Potter... Até Você-Sabe-Quem, perde dele – sussurrou ao ouvido de Zabini.

Enquanto o sonserino moreno ficava vermelho de raiva, pela provocação do loiro, Harry também ficava vermelho de raiva, por ver _seu_ Draco, sussurrando algo ao pé do ouvido daquele imbecil. Pigarreou encarando o loiro com olhar nada satisfeito, e recebeu em troca, um sorriso debochado, como quem está adorando vê-lo com ciúmes.

_"Provoca Draco... Me deixe pegando fogo que você acabará se queimando inteiro..."_ – e sorriu de canto.

- Sabia que Draco beija muito bem quando está um pouco bêbado? – Harry desviou prontamente a atenção do loiro ao moreno, sentindo a vista tremer de tanta raiva. – É quando ele perde a compostura e se entrega.

- Oh! Sim, ele beija maravilhosamente bem, quando perde a compostura – concordou dando um sorriso cínico quando foi encarado por Zabini. – Mas nada se compara quando ele beija extasiado – e suspirou teatralmente. – É de tirar o fôlego.

Draco ficou horrorizado. – Vocês poderiam parar de ficar falando essas coisas como se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Ele também sabe deixar qualquer um louco, quando murmura algo _obceno_ entre o beijo – Zabini deu sua jogada e encarou Harry, provocando.

- E quando ele _geme_ entre o beijo, então? – Harry encarou Blaise, retribuindo a provocação.

Draco realmente estava ficando nervoso. Não pelos comentários, que aumentava seu ego, mas por perceber que o clima ali estava pesando. E ficar no meio do fogo cruzado entre Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini, não era muito saudável. Não se sabia quando um deles poderia se cansar daquela disputa inofensiva e das agressões verbais, para passar a algo mais perigoso e de conseqüências desastrosas. Ele era Draco Malfoy, irresistível e sabia muito bem disso, nesse momento poderia estar se gabando, por haver duas pessoas literalmente competindo por si, mas lá no fundo, sabia que só queria ser de uma única pessoa. Talvez fosse isso que o estava deixando nervoso. Essa certeza de que queria ser _dele_... E se entregar a _ele_, poderia resultar em sofrer o resto da vida. Afinal, _ele_ estava marcado para morrer e estava fadado a uma luta desigual que certamente, se saísse vivo, sairia tremendamente machucado, senão, irreversivelmente machucado.

- Você está blefando – Zabini sibilou entre dentes.

- Sobre Draco? – Harry se fez de desentendido.

- Lógico! Duvido que tenha experimentado tudo isso – estreitou os olhos com desconfiança.

- Quem dera não ter experimentado do pecado, seria mais fácil não cair na tentação e desejar ardentemente o inferno, como se fosse o paraíso... – Harry suspirou enquanto olhava com desejo aos lábios de Draco.

O loiro disfarçou o sorriso com uma tosse, não acreditando que Harry Potter estava falando algo assim. Porém, ficou bobo quando o grifinório abriu as cartas na frente deles.

- Apesar que não preciso me segurar para não cair na tentação, já que não tenho motivos de abrir mão desse _pedaço de mal caminho_ – e encarou Draco de cima a baixo de modo possessivo e sensual.

Malfoy evitou corar ainda mais deixando de olhar para Harry e encarando Zabini, que estava perplexo olhando as cartas.

Blaise deixou cair suas cartas das mãos. Mataria Susan Bones por tê-lo enganado quando buscou saber coisas sobre Potter. Ela havia garantido que o _ingênuo_ e _tímido_ rapaz, só jogava xadrez bruxo com o Weasel e Snap Explosivo com Neville e Gina. Então, como diabos foi ganhar dele, um dos mais _expert_ da Sonserina, que só perdia de Malfoy, no Poker?

Ingênuo? Potter não parecia nada ingênuo ao falar de beijos e gemidos. Tímido? Muito menos! Onde estava o tímido ao se expressar sobre os beijos de Draco e o modo como o olhava?

- Maldição... – murmurou.

- Acho que agora eu posso me divertir, na nossa festinha particular... – Harry comentou maliciosamente, ainda encarando Draco. Depois, olhou para Blaise. – Poderia se retirar?

Blaise olhou a Draco como se pedisse ajuda, mas o loiro apenas deu de ombros. – A idéia foi sua...

Zabini percebeu claramente que Draco estava com raiva dele, por tê-lo envolvido em seu plano furado. Olhou para Harry, com um sorriso afetado, mas antes que fizesse um movimento, o grifinório estendeu a varinha.

- Não confio em você Zabini, portanto, saia agora – ordenou sem mais um pingo de paciência e o olhar fulminante.

- Está se divertindo não é mesmo Potter? – disse se levantando e seguindo em direção à porta.

- Muito!

- Só resta saber até quando isso vai durar. Garanto que não será muito – e bateu a porta com raiva, ao sair.

Harry aproveitou a varinha em mãos para conjurar uma tranca a prova de sons.

* * *

Sozinhos...

Harry olhou a Draco perdendo toda e qualquer coragem e domínio que até então possuía. Voltaram a ficar sozinhos numa sala abandonada, como da primeira vez, e isso estava o deixando tenso.

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se da satisfação que queria tomar, mas pensando melhor, não tinha o direito de tomar satisfação nenhuma, já que eles não haviam se comprometido.

- Hum... – tossiu um pouco, não sabendo exatamente como quebrar aquele silêncio.

Draco ergueu os olhos, estava quieto, encostado na cama. Sorriu um pouco ao ver como o moreno estava constrangido e perdido nas próprias ações.

- É verdade? – preferiu ele mesmo quebrar o silêncio.

- Verdade? – Harry ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Tudo o que disse – Draco ergueu a cabeça estreitando os olhos. – Ou estava apenas provocando Zabini?

Viu o grifinório sorrir e corar. – E se eu disser que foi ambos?

- Então prove... – sussurrou com malícia.

Harry não esperou mais nada, tirou os óculos, o colocando de lado, diminuiu a distância entre eles e o beijou. Uma mão na nuca, o puxando para mais perto, enquanto a outra deslizava pelo cabelo loiro. Foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade e pressa, e teve o rosto também preso por mãos cuidadosas.

Lábios macios se envolvendo, línguas se tocando, salivas se misturando, respirações se perdendo em suas bocas, em cada movimentos, tentando se sentirem melhor. Se separaram numa chupada que estalou e se perdeu ao som da música. Buscaram ar para se beijarem novamente, beijos mais curtos, porém com a mesma intensidade e sensações. Beijos que estalaram em suas bocas uma, duas, cinco vezes... Hora no lábio superior, hora no inferior, uma vez no cantinho da boca, outra pegando por inteiro... Olhos fechados, se concentrando apenas no sentido do tato.

Se separaram um pouco, e se olharam com desejo. Parecia que estiveram longe uma eternidade e a necessidade de se tocarem e se sentirem era quase dolorosa.

- Me sinto estranho... – Draco murmurou, ainda tendo o rosto bem próximo ao de Harry, sendo acariciado carinhosamente na bochecha. – Senti sua falta...

Harry sorriu. – Também senti sua falta. – e voltou a beijá-lo, mas se separou antes que o beijo se tornasse mais profundo, arrancando um protesto do loiro. – Espera, quero te pedir uma coisa.

Draco o olhou sem entender.

Harry tomou fôlego, decidira-se a isso desde quando se lembrou do que aconteceu naquela já distante noite quando tudo começou, desde que assimilou seus sentimentos perante o sonserino, nas noites mal dormidas, pensando nele. E era tudo o que mais desejava e queria fazer direito.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

Draco ficou encarando as esferas verdes com distinta surpresa, depois, saído do choque inicial causado pela repentina e inimaginável pergunta, começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Potter estava ficando tenso, esperava tudo, menos um ataque de risos.

- Desculpe – Draco disse, após se recuperar das risadas. – É que você ficou tão fofo...

- Draco! É sério! – Harry abriu um leve sorriso e o apertou nos braços.

- Eu sei, mas não esperava ser pedido em namoro por um rapaz, eu esperava ter de pedir alguém – o loiro sorriu, se esclarecendo.

- Oh! – o moreno voltou a apertá-lo de encontro a si. – Isso te deixou...

- Está tudo bem Harry... Eu gostei – ergueu os olhos, voltando a mergulhar no verde intenso, aproximou seus lábios e sussurrou dentre um tímido beijo. – Eu adoraria, namorar você...

Harry sorriu, sentindo os lábios macios contra os seus se abrirem levemente, o chamando, o convidando a se embebedar novamente, e foi o que fez. Devorou aquela boca com ardor, querendo extrair o máximo de prazer possível, num único beijo.

Draco gemeu, estava ficando sem ar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que parasse, envolveu o corpo de Harry com os braços, agarrando as mechas negras. Mais um pouco e desfaleceria por falta de oxigênio, mas pouco importava, só que Harry pensava diferente, partindo o beijo e os depositando na pele alva e quente que se arrepiava conforme descia a boca até o pescoço do loiro, se atendo na curva entre o ombro, subindo até alcançar a orelha, mordiscando de leve e voltando a descer em beijos molhados até o peito, abrindo caminho pelo tecido da roupa, puxando, quase rasgando tomado pela pressa de dar mais prazer, de ter mais prazer.

Suas mãos se confundiam subindo e descendo pelos seus corpos, arrancando botões, desfazendo nós, amarrotando e arregaçando entre toques e arquejos.

Mais beijos, agora de lábios sonserinos, percorrendo uma trilha molhada do pescoço ao ombro, descendo por um braço, enquanto acariciava o peito forte, levemente talhado do grifinório, com a outra mão.

Harry passou os dedos pelo meio das costas de Draco, descendo suavemente, mas causando um arrepio à pele branca, até alcançar o cós da calça, e num movimento meio bruto, meio cuidadoso. Arrancou-lhe a peça inteira, junto com a roupa íntima, deixando completamente exposto.

O loiro sorriu em resposta, quando foi devorado com os olhos. Empurrou Harry com o pé, o obrigando a se afastar e deixando-o confuso. Ergueu-se com sensualidade, como um felino que sabe que domina, como uma serpente que sabe que seduz, e caminhou sem pressa até a cama, olhando aos olhos verdes, como se o prendesse apenas com esse olhar. Correu as mãos pelo colchão, deslizando o corpo em seguida, sobre a seda carmim do lençol, até se deitar por completo, de bruços, mostrando a curva que delineava dos ombros até as nádegas, a depressão das costas como uma trilha que leva ao paraíso, perdida entre os dois montes macios e convidativos, que compõe o quadril estreito até o início das coxas torneadas, levemente afastadas.

- Vai ficar só olhando? – provocou.

Harry sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, aquilo era provocação demais, já mal agüentava a excitação. Tirou a calça e a cueca, e foi em direção ao loiro, que o secava de cima a baixo com olhos mercúrio líquido, obscurecidos de desejo e satisfação no que via. Debruçou-se sobre seu amante, apoiando as mãos em cada lado do corpo sob si, depositando beijos na pele suave de suas costas, começando no ombro e descendo o caminho que a espinha traçava.

- Você me enlouquece... – sussurrou no meio de cada beijo. – Me faz esquecer de tudo... – mais beijos. – Me faz desejar somente você...

Draco respondeu com um ronronar, estremecendo com o toque que queimava sua pele. Serrou os dedos no lençol quando sentiu ser acariciado na cintura e beijado num lado das nádegas, depois do outro. Gemeu ao receber uma mordida que marcou sua pele com um vermelho intenso, mas foi sanado por novos beijos. Beijos que desceram para a coxa, e voltaram a subir mesclando chupadas na parte interna da outra coxa.

- Harry... – se retesou em antecipação, tentou se mover, mas as mãos que acariciavam sua cintura o manteve imóvel.

Seu corpo tremeu inteiro ao receber um beijo molhado em sua entrada, um grito misturado com gemido se embolou na garganta enquanto a língua do moreno o preparava. Passando por suas pregas mais escondidas e abrindo passagem pela entrada apertada. Seu corpo se enrijeceu, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. Abriu os olhos para notar que estava de quatro, os joelhos e os cotovelos fincados no colchão, as pernas apartadas. Dedos ágeis deslizaram pelo lado de seu corpo, e se firmaram, envolvendo seu membro, masturbando-o.

Harry se encostou ás costas de Draco, curvando sobre ele e se posicionando. Penetrou com cuidado, fazendo pressão e recuando aos poucos, ritmado e sem pressa como quando fizeram da primeira vez, e completamente consciente, mesmo que quase insano pelo prazer que aos poucos o tomava e o levava para os confins da luxúria, sem aquela estranha necessidade louca e descomedida que o tomara quando o viu. Fazia tudo não pelo impulso, mas porque queria e ansiava fazê-lo. O cheiro de Draco ainda era forte e o dominava a cada vai e vem, mas não como outrora. Era um cheiro mais pessoal, mais característico e envolvente, não animalesco. Amava o cheiro dele, a textura da pele pálida e o som dos gemidos, que se misturavam à música de fundo.

- Oh! Harry! – Draco gemia embalado nessa dança, na pressão quase insuportável que o tocava no fundo quando ele se arremetia dentro de si, ao alívio quase vazio e angustiante, quando ele recuava quase se retirando. Sucedendo-se cada vez mais rápido, mais implacável sacudindo seus corpos e extraindo suor. Colidindo-se com rudez, e envolvendo-se com ternura.

- Draco! – Harry gemeu em seu ouvido, o abraçando pela cintura e o puxando de encontro a sua virilha. Um movimento brusco e selvagem, dois, três e se desfez. Gozaram no mesmo intante.

O corpo de Draco amoleceu e tombou, levando consigo o corpo de Harry. Ofegaram durando alguns minutos, até o moreno rolar para o lado, deixando espaço para que o loiro se virasse de costas, buscando melhor o ar que faltava depois de tanto exercício físico.

Olhos pratas se abriram lânguidos e fitaram olhos esmeraldas. Se aproximou encostando o corpo suado ao corpo amante. Apoiou a cabeça no peito de Harry e fechou os olhos, sonolento, como se agora, naquela posição e sendo abraçado pelo namorado, podia relaxar e dormir sem pensar no amanhã.

Era o mesmo que Harry pensava, não importava o amanhã, estando com Draco em seus braços. Não entendia como isso foi acontecer, como a rincha passou a amassos, como o ódio passou a amor, mas já não se importava.

Nada mais importava, a não ser...

- Draco – chamou, se esforçando a manter os olhos abertos, fitando a cabeleira loura sobre seu peito.

- Hum? – nem abriu os olhos, só queria dormir e aproveitar as sensações que ainda vagavam pelo seu corpo.

- Depois eu quero saber... – bocejou e acariciou as costas do namorado. – O que você está me escondendo...

- Claro... Harry... – e adormeceu, sem pensar em mais nada.

* * *

**N/A:** demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo, mas finalmente saiu! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e desculpe os erros gramaticais e de escrita.

Agradecimentos a: **Marinacriss** – Obrigada, espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjus! **Milinha-potter** – Olá, vai ter um pouco mais de Lucius pela frente. Bjus! **Ia-Chan** – o Harry vai ter uma conversinha c/ Lucius e vai saber algumas coisinhas sobre seu papi Bjus! **Amy Lupin **– Harry terá uma conversinha c/ Lucius e vai descobrir certas coisinhas, e o Draco vai malhar no próximo cap para contar a novidade pro Harry. Bejus! **Lika Malfoy** – obrigada! Não será bem um mistério o caso do Lucius, é só pra dar mais ênfase nos acontecimentos. Da cena interrompida, espero q a desse cap compensou. Bjus! **Bela Youkai** – olá moxa! Quanto tempo! Tava c/ saudades docê! Pode azarar o Zabini sim, todo mundo, até o Draco está louco pra isso e o Harry irá ficar muito agradecido! Bjus! Obrigada a todas que comentaram!

**N/A 2:** eu esqueci de comentar isso no capítulo anterior! Quem se interessar, eu estou contando a vida de Lucius e James na fic DESPEDAÇANDO. Eu comentarei sobre o relacionamento deles aqui sim, mas será só o necessário, sem aprofundamentos, já na outra, será tudo desde o começo até o fim. Não há necessidade de ler Despedaçando, pois não interfere na Incógnito. É só pra quem gosta desse shipper e quiser saber como os pais do Harry e do Draco se conheceram, se relacionaram etc.

É isso e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 – Colocando as Cartas na Mesa**

Calor, tranqüilidade e aconchego eram o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Não abriu os olhos depois que despertou. Apenas ficou ali, sentindo essas sensações por todo o corpo, enquanto o aroma refrescante e marcante lhe impregnava o ar que respirava e certamente a própria pele.

Conhecia aquele cheiro, e sem dúvida, foi por conhecer tão bem, que abriu os olhos enquanto se sentava com o corpo tenso, olhando a figura que agora despertava, a seu lado.

Draco abriu os olhos reclamando. Estava enroscado aos braços dele, e estava tão quente e confortável, que não teria acordado tão cedo, se não fosse bruscamente atirado contra o colchão, quando Harry, dono do corpo que outrora o envolvia, tivesse se sentado daquela forma.

Olhos prateados buscaram os verdes esmeralda que estavam muito abertos, o encarando como se não fosse real.

- Malfoy? – Potter perguntou, ainda duvidando.

- Acho que sim... Se não estou louco – debochou, um pouco irritado por ser acordado dessa forma. – Poderia ter me acordado com um chamado, ou um toque...

Harry ficou observando o loiro deitado a seu lado, notando agora, como ele estava incrivelmente belo, jogado displicente sobre os lençóis. Sobre todos os lençóis, pra ser mais exato, o corpo nu, mostrando todas as formas e músculos e a pele pálida destacada pelo camim intenso da cama. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados como depois de uma boa transa, o que de certa forma era verdade, fios loiros caindo sobre a face e espalhados pelo travesseiro. Algumas marcas vermelhas e até arroxeadas podiam ser contempladas no pescoço, ombros e até uma indiscreta, na parte interna da coxa direita, mas nada que estragasse essa beleza, pelo contrário, a tornava excitante.

Draco esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e se espreguiçou, fazendo o rosto de Potter corar intensamente, ao vê-lo arquear as costas, empinando o peito e conseqüentemente, os mamilos rosados e abrir levemente as pernas, como se mostrar descaradamente suas partes íntimas virou rotina entre eles. Depois dessa lânguida espreguiçada, voltou a abrir os olhos e encarar seu companheiro, ainda vermelho de vergonha.

Não pôde deixar de rir. – Algum problema Harry?

- Você faz isso parecer tão natural... – franziu o cenho, ainda com o rosto corado, mas sem desviar os olhos do corpo a sua frente.

- Não sei porque diz isso, vendo pelo seu lado...

Dessa vez, os olhos verdes finalmente buscaram os azuis, para perceber que Malfoy não o olhava nos olhos. Seguiu essa encarada fixa para o meio das próprias pernas, para ver seu membro pendendo pré-intumescido pela excitação, constatando que seu corpo, também estava exposto como o do sonserino.

O vermelho se intensificou mais ainda em seu rosto, e tentou arrancar o lençol debaixo de seus corpos para se cobrir decentemente, quando uma mão gentil o deteve.

- Harry! – Draco mais cantou seu nome num tom suave do que falou.

O moreno o olhou constrangido, mas a forma como o loiro o olhava e sorria, o fez relaxar e soltar o lençol, ficando como estavam.

- Desculpe, é que... Não estou acostumado... – encolheu os ombros.

- Eu também não...

Dessa vez, o assombro tomou o rosto do grifinório. – Mas você parece tão... Normal.

- Você viu meu corpo duas vezes e se deleitou com ele... – riu, quando o vermelho voltou a tingir as bochechas do outro. – E dessa vez, fizemos como namorados lembra? Não tenho vergonha do _meu_ namorado...

Finalmente um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry. Sim, havia pedido Draco Malfoy em namoro. Tragam a camisa de força! Harry Potter enlouqueceu!

Sem dizer mais nada, o moreno se debruçou sobre o _seu namorado_ e sussurrou lentamente, para apaziguar a própria tensão. – Como desculpas, quero mostrar como o acordarei todas as vezes...

E o beijou lentamente, com carinho, acariciando o lado do rosto de Draco, enfiando os dedos pelos fios sedosos. A excitação só aumentou com esse contato e não conseguiu segurar um gemido, quando o corpo cálido se encaixou ao seu, peito contra peito, pernas e braços enroscando-se.

O beijo foi interrompido pelo sorriso safado de Draco, ao sentir a excitação de Harry, pressionando-se contra a sua.

- Acho que preciso apagar o fogo de alguém... – murmurou ao ouvido de Potter, dando uma mordidinha, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Draco... – gemeu, ao ser beijado e mordido num dos mamilos. – Agora não... Quero estar bem consciente, pois temos que conversar e... E... – apertou os ombros do loiro, quando este passou a dar atenção especial em seu ventre, subindo e descendo os dedos pela musculatura, ameaçando tocar-lhe o membro, mas apenas puxando suavemente os pêlos da virilha, voltando a subir pelo mesmo caminho até quase o umbigo enquanto a língua brincava com o biquinho ereto em seu peito. – Oooh! Draco!

O loiro o empurrou fazendo com que suspendesse o corpo com as mãos e joelhos, apoiados no colchão. Ficou completamente confuso com o gesto. Não esperava ser atendido de pronto, já que Draco demonstrava tão excitado quanto ele.

- Eu estava blefando – disse rapidamente. – Não pare... Continue! Continue até o fim! – e voltou a se debruçar sobre o sonserino, tomando-lhe a boca com paixão.

Draco voltou a empurrá-lo, fazendo com que erguesse novamente o corpo e gemesse em protesto.

- Calma, leão... Que fome é essa? – sorriu, pelo desespero que Harry demonstrava.

- Não seja uma serpente justo agora... – voltou a protestar, ao ser impedido pela terceira vez. Sua respiração, como a de Draco, estava longe de se normalizar.

Não houve resposta. Harry apenas viu o sorriso de Draco aumentar e ele girar o corpo sob o seu, com uma incrível habilidade e flexibilidade, que no instante seguinte, estavam em posições invertidas. Suspirou, quando sentiu os dedos delgados acariciarem sua cintura, enquanto o calor da respiração do loiro arrepiou os pêlos de sua virilha. Olhou para baixo, vendo que Draco o encarava com olhar mercúrio líquido, tamanho desejo em fazer o que estavam prestes a fazer, e gemeu alto, acompanhando seu membro desaparecer lentamente naquela boca que há pouco queria beijar. Este foi o primeiro gemido antes da seqüência que se prolongou ininterrupta em sua garganta, mesmo quando tratou de dar atenção ao seu amante, envolvendo com as mãos as coxas pálidas e abocanhando o falo que apontava em seu rosto sugando-o com desespero.

O sonserino quase engasgou ao ser tomado com tanta fome e avidez, tendo que buscar ar. – Harry... – ofegou entre um gemido e outro, tentando suportar a onda que o estremecia inteiro e o levava com rapidez ao clímax. – Rápido demais... Controle-

Não conseguiu mais falar, somente gemer, e seu corpo se curvou forçando o quadril de encontro aos lábios que o tomava, ao ser penetrado por dois dedos que passou a estocá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Colocou o membro amante de volta à boca, segurando na base e acariciando os testículos, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos acelerados do parceiro. Sentiu quando Harry segurou sua outra mão, que apertava a carne da cintura do moreno, quase fincando as unhas, e a conduziu ao mamilo, um dos pontos fracos do grifinório. Passou a estimulá-lo beliscando o botão vermelho, puxando e apertando com força calculada, não tão forte para machucar, apenas o ideal, para enlouquecê-lo.

Harry sentiu que Draco estava no limite, seu membro pulsava em sua boca, as pernas tremiam e o quadril se impulsionava com mais força e descontrole, tentando obter o máximo de contato. Esse era o momento. Penetrou um terceiro dedo, na entrada do parceiro e com estocadas circulares, pressionou a próstata, várias vezes seguidas e rápidas. Foi o que bastou para desencadear a onda de prazer e levá-lo ao orgasmo, despejando seu leite de encontro à garganta, e sentiu o mesmo choque avassalador do seu próprio orgasmo bombar sua semente para fora, e dentro da boca amante.

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, jogou o corpo de lado, e puxou o sonserino pelo braço, o forçando a se deitar sobre seu peito e recostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Afastou as mechas grudadas em sua testa, para poder ver melhor o rosto rosado e o olhar mercúrio sem qualquer barreira.

Ver Draco ofegante e suado depois de fazer amor era maravilhoso, constatou num doce e satisfeito sorriso. Não havia muito a se dizer, apenas beijou-o com carinho, compartilhando seus gostos, misturando o pouco de sêmen que ainda restavam em seus lábios e línguas.

* * *

- Então... Eu realmente morri de medo quando eu vi o basilisco. Mas correu tudo bem, pois Falkes me ajudou muito...

- Draco estremeceu e se encostou ainda mais ao corpo de Harry. – Deve ser uma imagem assustadora... Teve medo de morrer?

- No começo sim, mas na luta, não me importava se ia morrer ou não, apenas queria salvar Gina.

"_Gina... Sempre Gina Weasley..."_ – pensou Draco, com um pouco de ciúme.Essa não era a primeira vez que Harry falava na garota, já era a terceira, desde que deram de conversar, depois do repouso pós-sexo que tiveram ao acordarem essa manhã. Era domingo e não estavam ligando para qualquer um que sentisse pela falta deles. Queriam mais é ficar deitados, Draco repousado a cabeça ao peito de Harry, este envolvendo seus ombros e acariciando suas costas com os dedos travessos, a outra mão a deslizar vagarosamente por seu braço, enquanto ficava enganchado na cintura dele, uma das pernas passada por entre as suas, coxa contra coxa.

Mas voltando ao assunto 'Gina Weasley', Harry havia falado dela quando a conheceu, na primeira vez que foi passar o fim de ano com a família Weasley. Depois falou nela outra vez, quando esta lhe enviou um cartão, e agora novamente, ao querer protegê-la do basilisco.

- Você gosta mesmo dessa Gina, não? – disse fazendo pouco caso, como um comentário sem importância.

- Muito... Ela é especial – Harry concordou com sinceridade, mas não viu como o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, com uma expressão nada gratificante.

- Já namorou ela? – tentou sumir com a irritação na voz.

- Não... – e sorriu, olhando ao rosto de Draco e notando finalmente o ciúme. – Ela é uma amiga, apenas isso, e é irmã do Rony. Ela é muito boa e inocente, por isso é especial.

- Que seja... Mas isso não é um motivo para não se apaixonar e namorar ela...

- Pra ser sincero... Eu até gostei dela, mas só ficou nisso – Harry voltou a olhar o semblante de Draco, com receio de que este tomasse essas palavras como uma afronta ou coisa do gênero e acabasse com o clima gostoso que estavam tendo ali sozinhos, ao mesmo tempo, não queria esconder-lhe nada e era um sentimento que se acabou e ficou no passado, assim como o que sentiu por Cho Chang.

- Certo... – Draco parecia pensativo, falar das paixões de Harry não foi uma boa idéia.

- E você? – o moreno perguntou de repente.

- Eu? – ficou um pouco surpreso.

- O que rola entre você e Zabini? – era hora de tomar satisfação, mas de um jeito discreto, para não assustar seu loirinho.

- Nada... É a mesma coisa se perguntar de Pansy Parkinson... Absolutamente nada... – disse tranqüilamente, sem muito interesse em falar sobre eles.

- Hum... Não me pareceu, quando ele mencionou de suas festinhas particulares... – cutucou com voz baixa, tentado não soar sarcástico.

Draco riu e se abraçou mais em Harry. – Ele estava tirando com você. Não temos festinhas particulares, somente as festas da Sonserina, que é do quinto ao sétimo ano. De vez em quando a gente joga Poker ou apenas conversamos, nada de mais.

- Ele é apaixonado por você, não? – Harry não parecia satisfeito.

- Obsessivo, seria a palavra. – Draco fez uma pausa. – Desde o quinto ano ele tenta algo comigo...

- E já teve sucesso alguma vez? – dessa vez, a voz de Harry foi carregada de expectativa e apreensão.

- Ele me beijou uma vez... No sexto ano, quando meu pai foi preso e ele tentou me consolar. Fui pego de surpresa, então, acho que não conta.

Harry se retesou ao lembrar-se de Lucius Malfoy. Na época tinha raiva de Draco e não se deu a mínima importância para o sonserino que estava aconchegado em seus braços, até chegou a provocá-lo algumas vezes, mas agora era diferente. Preferia morrer ao ver Draco triste ou ferido, ainda mais por sua culpa.

- Desculpe... – balbuciou com dor.

Draco ergueu a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, vendo como o grande Harry Potter se culpava e recriminava pelo que fez.

- Não se culpe Harry... – sussurrou sem um pingo de rancor, apenas querendo dissipar essa tristeza que ameaçava acabar com o gostoso domingo que passavam juntos, pela primeira vez. – Você fez o certo, meu pai era um Comensal da Morte... Não estou com raiva.

Um beijo seguiu essas palavras, acalmando o moreno e trazendo de volta o clima aconchegante e cheio de carinho entre eles.

- Que tal mudar de assunto? – o sonserino propôs.

- Certo. Então, senhor Draco Malfoy, o que mais me esconde? – e Harry o prendeu com o olhar esverdeado, brilhando de contentamento e perseverança. Fazia tempo que queria uma oportunidade para entrar nesse assunto.

- Esconder? – Draco ficou pálido, o que não passou despercebido por Harry.

- Sei que me esconde Draco, e é em relação àquela noite que ficamos mais... Íntimos. Não negue. Além do mais, somos agora namorados.

Draco engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente, tentando aclarar a mente e raciocinar algo rapidamente. Como seria a melhor forma de contar?

- E o que o leva a crer que eu escondo algo em relação àquela noite? – precisava tomar tempo.

- Você estava estranho... – Harry ponderou, buscando na memória. – Estava erótico demais, irresistível demais... Como se suas qualidades físicas houvessem triplicado. E seu cheiro estava mais forte. E por qual motivo esconder que me seduziu? Seria mais do seu feitio me esfregar na cara e me deixar completamente constrangido sem ter onde enfiar a cara, ao esconder durante todo esse tempo... Você fez de propósito? Algum feitiço ou poção?

Harry ficou encarando Draco durante algum tempo, analisando a tormenta que se passava nos olhos do namorado, fazendo com que perdesse parte do brilho, o que o deixou preocupado. Não achava que seria algo grave, mas pelo que via, no rosto de Draco, era algo muito sério.

Já para Malfoy, vendo os olhos verdes o analisando e aguardando, era mais que doloroso. Como dizer? O que ele vai pensar? Como vai agir? Como convencê-lo de que é verdade? Como tentar fazê-lo enxergar o perigo da situação? Jamais na vida ia permitir que Harry sofresse. Só desejava dar felicidade e alegria para este, que havia tomado um lugar especial em seu coração, desde quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Harry Potter marcou sua presença aquele dia, no Beco Diagonal quando fazia compras com seu pai, e viu, do outro lado da rua, um garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados, que empurrava um carrinho lotado de materiais escolares e uma gaiola, contendo uma linda coruja branca com manchas negras. Tão perfeita para aquele menino tímido, de modos desengonçados e atrapalhado. Mas o que mais marcou, foi a simplicidade com que caminhava entre a multidão, como olhava com surpresa e fascínio tudo a sua volta e como tratava as pessoas estranhas ao seu redor com respeito e igualdade.

Exigiu seu lugar de destaque no primeiro ano, quando rejeitou sua amizade sem se importar quem era e que nome trazia. Apenas porque considerava certo ruivo que conhecera e que lhe foi o primeiro amigo. E foi exatamente por isso que detestava aquele ruivo com toda sua arrogância, e não porque sua família era rica, como sempre fez questão de assinalar.

Tomou espaço em seus pensamentos quando aceitou enfrentá-lo quando e onde se cruzavam, o mostrando que não se curvava a ninguém.

Embrenhou-se em seu peito no quarto ano, quando dispensava atenção a si mesmo sabendo que só ouviria coisas para se irritar, até mesmo quando estava sendo atormentado pela volta do Lorde das Trevas. E isso, não deixava de ser um sinal de que o respeitava, mesmo sendo um rival, que lhe via mesmo quando simplesmente poderia ignorá-lo se quisesse.

Atingiu-lhe o coração no sexto ano quando notou uma preocupação em seus olhos verdes, dirigida sutilmente a sua pessoa, quando seu pai foi preso em Azkaban, foi apenas um instante, tão rápido e único, mas que notara e encravara na memória pelo resto da vida.

E agora, nesse exato momento, por estar o abraçando, por estar o desejando, como se nada aconteceu, como se eles sempre se gostaram. Não tivera a amizade de Potter, mas agora tinha o sentimento dele. Talvez não amor, mesmo que já ouvira o moreno dizer que o amava, mas uma paixão verdadeira, isso tinha certeza. No fundo, achava impossível, esse ser tão simples e emotivo, poder sentir algo como amor, por alguém como ele, filho de Comensal, tratado com regalias e disciplinado a se sobre-sair de qualquer outro que não seja arcaico como os Malfoys. Seria felicidade demais, para alguém como ele, que não merecia. Sim, não merecia um sentimento tão puro e infinito como o amor, ainda mais, vinda de alguém especial como Harry Potter, não por Harry ser o 'menino-que-sobreviveu' ou 'o escolhido', mas por ele ser ele mesmo, simples como um prisma, que junta todas as cores em um único facho de luz.

Um toque carinhoso o despertou do devaneio, e teve o rosto puxado para um beijo repleto de compreensão.

- Se não quer me contar, eu espero até o dia em que resolver falar... Só não fique com essa tristeza no rosto, e com esse vazio dolorido no olhar... – Harry murmurou, para depois puxá-lo para um outro beijo, mais intenso e apaixonado, que dessa vez, Draco se empenhou de corpo e alma em corresponder na mesma intensidade.

Quando se deram por satisfeitos, e voltaram a apenas se olharem, Draco percebeu que estava pronto para dizer. Como se Harry o houvesse preparado com sabedoria e eficácia, mesmo inconscientemente. E ao notar, o moreno também se encontrava preparado para ouvir e ponderar cuidadosamente qualquer coisa que viesse em seus ouvidos.

- Eu precisava mesmo dizer Harry... – começou, como se preparasse o terreno para a bomba. – Quando a gente se encontrou aquela noite, eu estava com o efeito de uma poção, que sem querer bebi na sala de Snape. Não sei porque, mas foi um ato muito bobo de minha parte... – não disse que estava na forma de criança, isso era o de menos, e queria encurtar o assunto, dizendo apenas o essencial.

- Entendo, por isso a atração que despertou em Zabini e depois em mim... – Harry estava prestando bastante atenção, sem querer perder nada.

- Não era apenas uma poção de beleza, por assim dizer... – mordeu o lábio com receio, estava chegando na parte principal.

- Oh! E pra que era então? – mostrou-se curioso.

- Era pra engravidar... – murmurou o mais baixo que pôde e suficientemente alto para que o outro ouvisse.

Harry ficou mudo, de olhos e boca aberta. Se fosse em outra situação, riria da cara cômica do grifinório, mas era algo muito delicado, então, para terminar logo com o assunto, resolveu por desembuchar de uma vez.

- Não podia ter acontecido, foi por isso que te estuporei e obliviei... Eu fiquei descontrolado, pois não era pra deixar me levar pela sensação do momento... Por você e... Desculpe Harry, não queria que isso acontecesse, ainda mais que é uma abominação, sou homem, é magia negra, é arriscado pra você... E... E eu...

Como saído do transe que o chocara cada palavra de Draco, Harry notou que os olhos do loiro embargavam de lágrimas prestes a serem derramadas se não tomasse uma providência e que fosse nesse exato momento. Voltou a abraçá-lo, com mais carinho e calor do que nunca e a encher-lhe de beijos pela cabeça, cabelos e rosto.

- Tudo bem Draco... – murmurou.

- O coloquei em perigo dobrado Harry... Me desculpe, não era pra ter acontecido... – ainda teimava em balbuciar entre os soluços.

- Shiii... Tudo bem Draco... Está tudo bem... – murmurou em meio aos beijos que espalhava pelo rosto do sonserino.

Esperou um pouco, até que o loiro se acalmasse e quando teve certeza que ele já estava mais relaxado, bem aconchegado em seu corpo e agarrado de volta em sua cintura, se recriminou mil vezes, mas era necessário saber em detalhes, e ainda não havia de fato, digerido que seu namorado estava grávido.

Com cuidado e suavidade correu os dedos pelo ventre de Draco, contornando o umbigo, e sentiu que ele se arrepiava.

- Tem um filho meu aqui dentro... – disse mais pra si mesmo, como se finalmente estava crendo no que ha pouco ouvira. – Um filho nosso...

Draco suspirou ao notar a voz suave e cheia de contentamento de Harry, o que mostrava que ele aceitou, sem nenhum problema.

- Harry... Sabe que isso não é normal certo? – tentou dizer sem tremer a voz.

- Sim, um homem nunca pode gerar um filho... Então, aconteceu com você por causa da poção?

- A poção é Arte das Trevas e é proibida por exatamente isso. É ilegal e a comunidade bruxa abomina esse ato.

Harry ia dizer que não era à toa que aquilo veio do sinistro professor Snape, mas lembrou-se que Draco tinha uma certa feição pelo carrasco, então resolveu perguntar outra coisa.

- Por que você disse que me colocou em perigo dobrado?

Draco tremeu e fechou os olhos com força, ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava mais. – Porque eu sei que você dará sua vida para me proteger, agora, ainda mais, pois levo algo seu aqui dentro de mim... Você está aprendendo a ocultar sua mente, mas não é tão perfeito ainda, na Oclumência, tio Sev me disse ontem, quando voltamos de Azkaban.

Harry estava mais surpreso ainda, não havia pensado que Voldemort poderia descobrir seus dois preciosos pontos fracos, e que de fato, daria a vida para protegê-los, nem que tivesse que morrer e ressuscitar milhões de vezes. Então era por isso que Draco não queria contar-lhe nada, preferindo enfrentar sozinho as conseqüências. E seu peito se encheu ainda mais de amor por esse sonserino, escorregadio e falso, mas por razões incontestáveis. Querendo apenas protegê-lo, sem dizer que se preocupava a tal ponto, só podia ser Draco Malfoy e seu orgulho.

- Por que está me contando então? Quero dizer... Sabe que eu não o forçaria, pois já disse que se não estava preparado, não havia necessidade de me dizer, e eu cumpro com minhas palavras...

- Como todo grifinório – Draco sorriu, quebrando a sensação de tensão entre eles, voltando para o clima inicial, de carinho e aconchego.

- Bem... Sou um grifinório – retribuiu o sorriso, voltando a acariciar o ventre macio do namorado.

- Severus e eu resolvemos que era melhor contar a você, porque meu pai nos aconselhou a isso...

Harry não sabia que uma simples conversa, na tentativa de descobrir algo que outrora jurava ser bobagem e frescura de Draco, acarretaria numa surpresa atrás da outra.

- Seu pai aconselhou a isso? Então ele aceitou? – estava bestificado, desde quando Lucius Malfoy aceitava que o filho ficasse grávido e ainda de um filho de Harry Potter? E por cima, como se não bastasse, aconselhou que era melhor contar ao inimigo de seu mestre.

- Aceitou nada feliz, devo esclarecer... Mas sou seu filho e mesmo que todos digam e pensem o contrário, ele me considera como filho e me trata como tal... Já minha mãe é mais distante, apenas se ocupava de minha educação contratando e inspecionando tutores até eu entrar em Hogwarts. – ficou um pouco em silêncio, pensativo. – E ele disse que era pra gente repassar tudo que aconteceu, pois ele tem certeza de que tem algo a mais nisso tudo...

Dessa vez foi Harry que ficou calado e pensativo. Draco apenas respeitou esse momento, sabendo que o namorado estava refletindo e buscando raciocinar tudo que lhe foi desvendado.

- Seu pai tem razão... – disse por fim, surpreendendo o loiro, que jamais imaginaria Harry Potter concordando com Lucius Malfoy. – É coincidência demais... Seguindo o conselho de seu pai, o que você acha estranho que tenha acontecido?

- Sinto algo ou alguém me vigiando e me seguindo... – disse o que mais estava incomodando.

Harry ficou tenso. – Lembra quando aconteceu a nossa união? A porta se fechou e não fui eu quem a fechou...

- Nem eu... – Draco concordou, era algo estranho. – E o que você fazia no corredor das masmorras?

Harry apertou o braço ao redor do outro. – Filch me obrigou a me esconder ali, como se ele tivesse visto algo, ou sentido que eu estava lá perto... Fui praticamente empurrado para o corredor das masmorras...

- Justo na hora em que eu fazia ronda com Zabini... Mais alguma coisa que você se lembre e que pareceu estranho?

Harry estreitou os olhos, forçando a mente e lembrou-se do relato de Hermione e Rony, de como o encontrou desmaiado.

- Tem algo que só não me dei conta, pois estava distraído com você. – sentiu como Draco abafava o sorriso em seu peito, adorando o comentário. Também sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério. – Mione disse que eu estava caído e que levei um ataque pelas costas.

- Verdade... Lembro que quando você me abordou naquela salinha imunda, para esclarecer o que aconteceu, você me acusou de ter te estuporado pelas costas, mas eu o fiz de frente, apenas o _Obliviate_ eu lancei quando você estava inconsciente.

- E havia cacos de vidro espalhado pelo chão. E quando estávamos... Bem, quando nós estávamos deitados no chão, não havia esses cacos, e não tem como seu ataque ter causado um estrago desses – e apertou mais forte o abraço, nada satisfeito em recordar o ataque, fez Draco voltar a sorrir, dessa vez expelindo sua respiração quente ao pescoço do moreno, que se arrepiou.

- Tinha uma estante naquela sala, uma espécie de vitrine com portas de vidro como na sala de troféus, mas estava vazia... – arregalou os olhos. – Harry! Tem mais coisa que aconteceu ali quando eu estava desacordado e você deve ter presenciado, já que levou um ataque pelas costas.

- E que eu não me lembro... – murmurou preocupado, com uma sombra de mau presságio a encobrir os traços de sua face.

Draco ficou tenso e se encolheu de encontro ao corpo de Harry. Não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas iam. – O que faremos? Falaremos com Snape a respeito?

- É o melhor a fazer, falar com Snape e Dumbledore, pois quero ter uma conversa com seu pai...

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Para quebrar o clima tenso que voltou a cair sobre eles, começou a depositar beijos ao pescoço de Harry, passando a acariciar os mamilos indefesos, e recebeu um gemido em resposta. Era melhor esquecer as preocupações por enquanto, pois depois, passariam a tentar decifrar esses acontecimentos que por ironia os uniu física e emocionalmente, mas não garantia que os separaria também.

* * *

**N/A:** outro capítulo postado! E dessa vez mais longo que os anteriores! Incógnito já está chegando ao fim, só mais alguns capítulos! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Deixem reviews, por favor!

Agradecimentos a:

**Amy Lupin** – olá! Realmente o Blaise merecia pior, mas acabei fazendo algo mais light com ele. Bem, aí está alonga conversa entre os dois, bem juntinhos para quebrar a chatice do assunto. Bjus!

**Idril Anarion** – olá! Mudou de nick? o.O . Adoro seus comentários! São realmente inspiradores! Dessa vez fiz um pouco mais de lemon e a finalmente conversa entre eles! O Harry é tímido sabe, mas está tentando mudar! Quem sabe até o final ele já não esteja mais solto em relação ao namorado, afinal, estão namorando agora:) Bjus!

**Ia Chan** – oiê! O Draco tem medo de perder o Harry, mas não admite nem pra si mesmo. E contar, era um risco, pois o Harry é marcado de morte neh. Mas o Harry aceitou, tudo pq é em relação a Draco, então, DNA só se eles separarem e o Harry negar a paternidade pra não pagar pensão! Hehehe :) Bjus!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Espero q este capítulo também tenha ficado interessante. No próximo o Harry vai encarar o paizão do Draco! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título: Incógnito

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 – Interagindo com Lucius Malfoy**

Harry terminava de se vestis, quando foi abraçado pela cintura e puxado para um beijo. Derrubou a camisa e retribuiu o abraço, aprofundando o beijo.

Sentir os lábios macios e saborosos de Draco era muito bom...

- Hum... – tentou interromper o beijo, mas só fez com que o loiro se empenhasse melhor, deslizando a língua pela sua gengiva e rodear travessa pela sua.

Não se importou, Dumbledore e Snape que esperassem. O beijo só teve fim, quando não conseguiram mais respirar.

- Harry... – Draco sorriu com doçura, sinal que queria algo.

- O que quer agora? Mais uma rodada de amor? – perguntou duvidoso, mas nem um pouco disposto a negar algo tão bom. Daria amor e mais amor, se era isso que seu amado desejava.

- Não é uma má idéia, mas não era isso que eu ia te pedir... – sorriu com safadeza. - Vamos tirar uma foto nossa? Bem... Eu queria a nossa primeira foto juntos... Pra mostrar pro nosso bebê quando ele crescer e perguntar do nosso namoro... – sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry.

Como negar um pedido tão carinhoso e cheio de significado? Não gostava de tirar fotos, mas com Draco era diferente, queria tirar milhões de fotos, para catalogar num enorme álbum cada momento que tiveram de alegria.

- Certo... – Harry sorriu. Terminou de se arrumar enquanto Draco, já vestido e perfeito, aprontava a câmera e a colocava sobre a lareira.

Se postaram frente a ela, Draco abraçando Harry, ambos sorrindo para a lente, até que traiçoeiro, o sonserino murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Te amo...

Harry mordeu o lábio sentindo um gostoso arrepio e o olhou nos olhos, esquecendo-se da foto e o beijou com paixão. Mal notaram o flash ser disparado de tão absorto um no outro que estavam.

* * *

Severus resmungou pela quinta vez e se remexeu na cadeira, frente a mesa de Dumbledore. O velho diretor apenas sorria, enquanto comia algumas balinhas de limão e cantarolava baixo, para maior irritação do professor de poções.

- Completos desleixados! – resmungou em tom alto, dessa vez.

- Acalme-se Snape... São apenas garotos – tranqüilizou o diretor. – Já devem estar chegando.

- Exigem uma audiência conosco e se atrasam dessa forma! Um absurdo!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se o bater na porta e Harry apareceu perante os dois, logo atrás, estava Malfoy.

- Desculpe nosso atraso... – o moreno estava corado e o loiro não expressava nada além de calma e indiferença.

- Entrem garotos... – pediu o velho, com um sorriso.

Ambos entraram e caminharam pela sala do diretor, e para espanto de Snape e divertimento de Dumbledore, eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados. Se aproximaram da mesa onde os dois mais velhos se encontravam e se acomodaram nas duas cadeiras que os esperavam. Como seus acentos estavam próximos, não precisaram soltar as mãos e com cansaço, Draco repousou a cabeça ao ombro de Harry, já que estava ali apenas para acompanha-lo e dar apoio, sendo que o grifinório quem iria conversar e esclarecer a situação, como combinaram antes de chegarem ali.

Severus Snape ficou ainda mais chocado. – Vocês nos chamaram para mostrarem que estão juntos?

- Não... – Harry suspirou. Será que era tão surpreendente assim? Como se ambos nunca sentiriam algo de bom um pelo outro.

- Então, caro Harry... O que desejam de nós? – interveio Dumbledore com olhinhos brilhantes, já desconfiando de tudo.

- Pedir permissão para poder conversar com o pai do Draco... – Harry foi direto ao assunto.

Snape ficou mudo enquanto o diretor assentia com a cabeça.

- Severus... Acompanhe os garotos até Askaban e os traga de volta antes do amanhecer...

Harry ficou surpreso. – Não quer saber o motivo dessa nossa decisão?

- Não há necessidade de me informarem... – o velho mago garantiu.

Harry ainda ficou confuso, enquanto Draco sorria, apertou a mão do moreno, o avisando para partirem o quanto antes. Só então Harry percebeu que Snape já se encontrava na porta, os aguardando com uma carranca estampada nas faces.

Saíram os três da sala do diretor de Hogwarts e seguiram silenciosamente pelos corredores desertos. A noite se fazia do lado de fora e todos estavam confinados em seus Salões Comunais.

No jardim, a mesma carruagem voadora que levara Draco outrora, estava a espera deles. O sonserino pegou sua capa de frio, que deixara escondida na entrada do castelo e jogou por sobre os ombros do moreno, assustando-o.

- A noite está fria e a viagem é um pouco longa. – ele esclareceu, recebendo um sorriso como agradecimento.

- E quanto a você? – Harry cerrou-lhe de encontro ao corpo. – Vem comigo certo?

Snape chiou e revirou os olhos com impaciência. Adolescentes apaixonados, cheios de melodrama... Se perguntava aonde foi que errou, para merecer isso.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe? – o loiro perguntou com receio, não sabia se era melhor. Olhou a seu padrinho, que consentiu calado torcendo para que se enfiassem logo na carruagem.

- Preciso de você ao meu lado – pediu o grifinório, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Draco.

O sonserino sorriu de leve e se estreitou ainda mais ao corpo de Harry, se envolvendo junto a ele, na capa quente. Severus Snape por pouco não ergueu as mãos aos céus, em agradecimento.

Quando se acomodaram na carruagem, e esta seguiu caminho, finalmente Snape resolveu por falar.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo – olhou com desconfiança a Potter.

- Estou seguindo o conselho do próprio Lucius Malfoy...

Severus nada mais contestou, apenas ficou olhando aos dois garotos, abraçados e tão juntos debaixo da capa que pareciam germinados. Draco descansava a cabeça ao peito de Harry e o abraçava pela cintura, enquanto Harry o envolvia apertado pelos ombros, preocupando em cobrir todo o corpo do sonserino com o tecido, mal deixando de fora o rosto pálido e o cabelo platinado. De vez em quando o moreno dava um beijo na cabeça loura ou na testa, cuidando para que Draco estivesse bem aconchegado.

- Está com frio? – Harry perguntou em voz baixa.

- Estou quentinho... E isso está me dando sono... – Draco bocejou, afundando o rosto contra o peito do namorado, apenas deixando os olhos de fora, que mantinha fechados.

Adormecera durante todo o caminho enquanto era zelado por Harry e Snape se intertia com qualquer coisa fora da janela, para não se sentir um completo segura vela. Odiava isso.

* * *

Olhos azuis prateados fitavam o céu escuro, através da minúscula abertura engradada que lhe servia de janela e duto de ar. Era um cubículo sua cela e apenas um colchão velho compunha todo o lugar de pedra. Estava sentado nele, absorto em si mesmo, a cabeça encostada na parede, quando o segurança apareceu.

- Tem visitas – disse rudemente.

Malfoy desviou os olhos para o segurança que destrancava a cela. Levantou-se com elegância e passou por ele, sendo escoltado e atado com magia poderosa para que não tentasse escapar. Foi encaminhado para uma outra sala, também pequena, a qual o deixaram nu e o colocaram sob a ducha de água fria.

Seu corpo se retesou pelo frio das gotas em seu corpo, mas não fez qualquer outro movimento. Depois de limpo e trocado, finalmente o levaram para a parte isolada de visitas, na mesma em que conversara com Severus e Draco, pela última vez.

Entrou em sua parte da sala e aguardou a pessoa que queria ver-lhe.

Do outro lado, Snape aconselhou a Harry entrar com Draco enquanto ele ficava do lado de fora, esperando.

- Seja rápido... – advertiu.

Os dois rapazes passaram para o lado de dentro e Harry estancou no lugar ao ver Lucius apoiado na grade, encarando-o como um maníaco. Realmente deveria estar furioso em estar cara a cara com o causador de sua prisão.

Com um toque delicado em suas costas, foi incentivado por Draco a se aproximar. Quando decidira falar com o pai do loiro era uma coisa, estando de frente a ele era outra.

- Pai... – Draco começou, um pouco tenso.

- Olá filho... Pelo jeito resolveu as coisas com... Potter... – falou calmo.

- Bem... Era sobre isso que ele veio falar... – cutucou Harry.

- Oh... Bem... Claro... Ahn... – ficou completamente perdido nas palavras para decepção do sonserino, que o olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora... – Draco declarou, para desespero de Harry.

Antes de sair, lançou ao moreno um olhar reprovador como quem exigia uma atitude e que fosse urgente, fechando a porta em seguida.

Harry engoliu em seco, e fitou o patriarca. Mesmo atrás das grades na pior cadeia bruxa que existe, ele ainda dava medo.

- Então... O grande Harry Potter conseguiu fazer o que certamente ninguém no mundo conseguiria... Engravidar um homem e não um homem qualquer... Um Malfoy, herdeiro único... – Lucius resolveu por iniciar a conversa, visto que nada saía da boca do rapaz a sua frente. – Como você consegue? – perguntou sarcástico.

Harry apertou os punhos, irritado. – Não fiz isso de propósito... Muito menos queria rebaixar o nome e a descendência Malfoy!

- Ao menos admite que o filho é seu...

- Sim... E eu amo Draco, não importando que nome ou descendência ele traz... – disse com orgulho.

Lucius gargalhou, para desconcerto do rapaz.

- Igual ao seu pai... Que mais palavras pomposas, cheias de grandeza e honra sairão por sua boca? Que vai amar meu filho pelo resto da vida e nunca irá deixa-lo? Vocês Potters são um mar de confusões e receios. Levam em consideração o mundo inteiro e não gostam de serem taxados de egoístas e egocêntricos, como os Sonserinos... Preferem fazer a coisa certa, que seria o que a maioria aprova, do que fazer a errada, mesmo que esse _erro_ seja o mais certo para a própria vida... Patético!

- Não sei do que fala... – Harry estava realmente perdido nas palavras de Lucius.

- Vai dizer que é mentira? Até quando vai manter essa ilusão com meu filho?

- Não é ilusão... Eu falo a verdade – retrucou.

- Mas quando todos souberem, quando todos criticarem... Seus amigos, as pessoas que você mais confia, mais se preocupa e mais adora... Todos contra... – os olhos azuis não focavam mais a Harry, estavam distante. – Quando todos recriminarem e insistirem no que é certo pra você... Viver feliz ao lado da garota que sempre esteve ali, do seu lado, largando tudo por você, te levantando a cada queda e consolando... Dizendo que te ama... Todos incentivando como se fosse o melhor... O que vai fazer?

Harry ficou calado. Nunca pensara nisso. Lembrou-se em Gina, em como ela o amava incondicionalmente, o incentivava, dava força, consolo e espaço, sempre na hora certa e quando mais precisava. Via amor nos olhos dela, um amor puro que não exige nada em troca, apenas esperando que seja correspondida, mesmo que isso nunca aconteça. E lembrou-se de todos os seus amigos que detestavam Draco Malfoy. Sírius e Remus também não confiavam nele, muito menos Rony e Mione. E em como praticamente todos aprovavam um relacionamento com a ruivinha meiga e inocente, igualmente amada por todos.

- Não deixarei Draco... – sua voz saiu estranhamente baixa e insegura.

Lucius voltou de sua própria recordação e o fitou com desdém.

- Lembre-se dessas suas palavras, garoto... Vou cobra-las pelo resto da vida. – sibilou em ameaça. – Faça meu filho infeliz, e eu acabo com a felicidade de todos que você mais ama... – e com voz suave e calma completou – Palavra de um Malfoy...

- Eu nunca o farei infeliz... – desferiu com convicção.

O patriarca apenas deu de ombros.

- Sei que descobriu algo errado... – Lucius deixou as grades e passou a caminhar pela cela. – Veio aqui porque não sabe o que fazer e precisa de minha ajuda.

Harry odiou-o com toda força. Como ele sabia assim, tão fácil? Nem parecia que usara-se de Legitimência, tendo em vista que estava consciente e mantinha-se com a mente oculta, o máximo que conseguia.

- Tem um jeito de descobrir o que se passou, até a noite em que você meteu o seu _poder_, dentro no meu filho... – voltou a encara-lo nos olhos.

Harry ficou vermelho até o pescoço, fazendo Lucius soltar uma risada afiada de prazer.

- E... E co-como seria... Esse jeito? – tentou manter a voz, pois estavam tratando um assunto importante demais, para se distrair por bobagens.

- Há um feitiço muito poderoso que transporta a alma da pessoa para o passado. Não é como o Vira-tempo, que algumas pessoas patéticas usam para alterar fatos acontecidos, e sim, permite que trafegue livremente sem interferir no que aconteceu. Foi muito utilizado antigamente para se ter alguma vantagem descobrindo fatos ocorridos. Porém, só pode ser executado por um mago de linhagem antiga e de poder elevado. – sorriu ao notar que Harry estava literalmente perdido, nunca conseguiria se utilizar desse feitiço.

- Magia das Trevas... – Harry compreendeu.

- Exatamente...

- E quem poderia conjurar esse feitiço? – perguntou mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Difícil dizer... O bruxo tem que ser adepto às Artes das Trevas.

- Dumbledore não poderia? – arriscou.

- Não creio que aquele velho abdique um segundo de sua vida para praticar essas magias... – debochou irônico.

- Severus Snape então? – sim, tinha uma chance com o professor de poções, afinal, era padrinho de Draco.

- Que pena... Não é mesmo Potter? – Lucius negou com a cabeça, dando um falso suspiro de infelicidade. – Severus tem um alto conhecimento e prática com as Artes das Trevas além de ser bem poderoso, mas não tem o dom da vidência e premonição... Detalhe importante para conjurar o feitiço, pois lidar com o passado é tão complicado e perigoso como lidar com o futuro.

- Ele descobre as coisas com tanta facilidade que pensei que ele possuía essa coisa... – disse mais para si mesmo.

- Não tem nada a ver, isso seria Intuição... Os bruxos possuem esse lado mais aflorado que os nascidos trouxas. A questão do Sexto Sentido... – rolou os olhos com impaciência, vendo a cara de confusão que o rapaz mostrava perante suas palavras. – Esquece garoto, raciocínio muito elevado para o seu cérebro, eu suponho...

- Você...

Lucius apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim... Você pode conjurar esse feitiço. – Harry sorriu vitorioso. – Não é à toa que foi o braço direito de-

- Esquece... Estou condenado, esqueceu? Não posso usar qualquer tipo de magia...

- E se eu o tirar daqui? Poderia conseguir que sua vigilância passe para Hogwarts. E seu filho está envolvido no meio...

- Não conseguiria...

- Se eu conseguir, você me conta sobre meu pai? Notei que o conheceu. – manteve o olhar preso aos do homem mais velho.

- Está tentando fazer um acordo comigo? – debochou.

- Não custaria muito, não é? – insistiu.

- Mais do que você pensa... – Lucius balbuciou, antes de se afastar da grade e se encostar ao fundo da sala, onde a escuridão encobriu o seu rosto. Também não pronunciou mais nada, fazendo com que Harry percebesse que a conversa terminara ali.

Harry deixou a sala para se encontrar com Draco e Snape no corredor.

- Tudo certo? – o loiro perguntou aflito, vendo o rosto sério e pensativo do namorado.

- Sim... Quase... Falta pouco – sorriu para acalmá-lo.

- Só espero que não seja tarde... – intrometeu Snape que entrou na sala de visitas sem mais palavras, deixando dois rapazes com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto.

* * *

Severus se aproximou da grade buscando a imagem de Lucius.

- Sev... – sussurrou Malfoy, com voz suave e cansada, mas não deixou seu refúgio na escuridão.

- Não se preocupe Lucius... Andei reparando nos dois e Harry Potter não é como James, assim como Draco não é como você...

- Devo me alegrar então? – ironizou. – Se aquele infeliz machucar o meu filho...

- Harry só tem Draco, e ele é mais determinado e impulsivo ao coração... James tinha Evans... – calou-se, não era hora nem lugar para cutucar velhas feridas. – E Draco nasceu sabendo liderar, ser o mandante e não o seguidor, e é isso que ele fez com o pobre infeliz... Ele não é como você, que daria a vida para erguer a quem ama... Ou a derrubar por vingança...

Lucius deslizou pela parede, sentando-se ao chão e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

- Sugeri que ele usasse o feitiço que leva ao passado...

- Você o que? – Severus ficou pasmo. – Por Merlin! Quem vai conjurar esse feitiço? Ninguém é apto para tal!

- Ele quer que eu o faça... Vai tentar me tirar daqui e certamente a me deixar sob os cuidados e responsabilidade de Dumbledore.

- Ele não conseguiria...

- Ele é Harry Potter... Conseguiu fecundar meu filho... Não duvido de mais nada em relação a ele... – sorriu.

Severus estava aflito, caminhando de um lado a outro. De vez em quando dava uma olhada ao prisioneiro, recuava o olhar e voltava a caminhar de um lado ao outro. Lucius estava louco quando expôs essa magia... Iria impedi-lo, não importava, faria qualquer coisa.

Olhou para a porta, o que falaria com Malfoy, não poderia ser ouvido por nenhum dos dois rapazes.

Em silêncio, alcançou a porta e a abriu de supetão, quase derrubando Harry e Draco, que estavam colados os ouvidos na madeira, ouvindo a conversa. Sabia que Draco fazia essas coisas, e pelo jeito o santificado Potter não ficava atrás.

- Cara de um focinho do outro... Realmente se merecem... – bufou com ironia. – Vão esperar lá fora... Agora!

Não podendo retrucar a ordem de Snape, Draco fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para seu padrinho. – Chato!

Harry apenas segurou a risada, coisa que não teve muito sucesso, enquanto Severus estreitava os olhos para o afilhado, Draco era sempre tão desafiador e ousado.

– Mandei esperarem lá fora, na carruagem. Não pretendo demorar.

- Vamos Draco... – Harry puxou o loiro pela mão e sumiram da vista de Snape.

Garantindo que eles fizeram o que ordenou, voltou a entrar na sala e cerrar a porta. Seus olhos voltaram ao patriarca Malfoy.

- Seu filho é impossível! – suspirou.

- Eu sei... – Lucius riu, deixando o chão e se aproximando da grade. – Ainda mais se tem alguém que aprova o que faz...

- Potter deve aprovar tudo o que ele faz... – Severus pensou com desgosto. O desmiolado do Potter era uma má influência para Draco.

- Mas você não os botou pra correr em vão... O que quer conversar? – Malfoy foi direto ao ponto.

- Não use o feitiço Lucius... – Severus se agarrou às barras de aço, ficando cara a cara com Malfoy. – Não faça essa besteira...

- Fiz várias besteiras na minha vida Sev... – sorriu com amargura. – Essa, eu sei que valerá a pena...

- Não era pra você ser um seguidor daquele demente... – Snape se lamentou. – Você apenas conheceu a pessoa errada, na hora certa...

- E paguei por isso e continuo pagando... Será meu último ato, por vontade própria e em nome de meu filho...

Malfoy recuou os passos, ainda com o olhar azulado preso aos negros de Severus.

- Lucius... – suplicou.

- Vá Sev... Se Potter realmente conseguir, poderemos nos ver sem essa barreira que nos separa e conversaremos melhor, como bons e velhos amigos... Agora, apenas vá... – e voltou a se cobrir nas sombras.

Sem mais o que contestar, Severus deixou Askaban ainda mais preocupado.

Harry notou isso quando o olhar de gelo do professor de poções quase o perfurou, ao entrar na carruagem e tomar o seu lugar, no banco de frente a eles. Até Draco ficou surpreso, se apertando mais ao corpo de Harry e evitando qualquer comentário.

O caminho de volta a Hogwarts foi silencioso.

* * *

**N/A:** aqui vocês descobriram como foi tirada a foto que descrevo no prólogo, a primeira foto dos dois, depois de passarem o domingo inteiro fazendo amor e se curtindo. Ai ai... --.

Agradecimentos a:

**Bela Youkai** – olá! Bem, disse q está chegando ao fim, pois daqui pra frente as coisas vão começar a ser desvendadas, mas ainda tem alguns capítulos pela frente e muitas coisas vão acontecer, incluindo mais lemons e drama. Bjus!

**Amy Lupin** – olá! Vc sempre me dando apoio e incentivo, eu q adoro os seus comentários! Q bom q gostou do lemon e do namoro deles, quis fazer bem fofu . Bjus!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Q bom q gosta da minha fic! Viva! Este chap foi uma parte da conversa c/ Lucius, ainda terá mais, q o Harry vai saber algumas coisinhas do passado do pai. Espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!

**Idril Anarion** – Olá! Moxa, adorei seu nick, bem élfico, muito bonito! Tbm gosto de Lord of the Rings, mundo élfico tão lindo e harmonioso… Aiai, enfim, vamos ao seu comentário, q eu simplesmente amo! Gostou do lemon? Q bom! Pois é, eu quis quebrar um pouco a monotonia de uma conversa, ainda bem q consegui então! Quanto ao mistério, bem, já está sendo desvendado! Vou tentar caprichar quando chegar ao fim. Ai, vc me deixa muito feliz viu! Bjinhos!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título: Incógnito**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – As Linhas que Separam o Tempo**

Harry amanheceu entusiasmado no dia seguinte e sem esperar, se encaminhou à sala do diretor. Precisava conseguir a liberdade provisória de Lucius Malfoy.

Encontrou Dumbledore muito disperso, afundado em pensamentos e sendo encoberto pelos livros e pergaminhos que amontoavam sua mesa.

Ficou parado, o observando, sem ter coragem de interrompê-lo, até que Falkes soltou um pio que despertou o velho mago. Este, de olhos cansado, notou por fim sua presença e sorriu, estendendo a mão e o convidando para que se aproximasse.

- Tem minha autorização, Harry... – foi direto, surpreendendo o rapaz. – Sim, eu sei de muitas coisas... E, creio que foi uma boa decisão, aderir aos conhecimentos de vidência e premonição aderentes à magia do senhor Malfoy...

- Ele concordou em colaborar... Acho que por causa do filho...

- Não seria somente este o motivo, Harry... Existe uma infinidade de propósito e fatos que regem as nossas vidas... Mas, voltando ao assunto, você tem meu consentimento e dentro em breve, Lucius Malfoy estará sob minha total responsabilidade, e afastado de Lorde Voldemort, para maior segurança de todos.

- Obrigado senhor – sorriu.

Quando deixou a sala do diretor, não parava de sorrir. Teria uma ótima notícia para contar a Draco. O sonserino finalmente poderia conversar e abraçar ao pai, longe da vigilância de Azkaban. Sabia que ele sentia falta, como já lhe dissera algumas vezes.

Por outro lado, Dumbledore manteve seu rosto sério e preocupado. Sabia que a hora derradeira estava se aproximando, e temia por Potter, por sua felicidade e por todos que inevitavelmente passariam por dolorosas provações. Haviam razões maiores para ter concordado em libertar um Comensal da Morte, e tudo pelo bem de todos.

Harry foi encontrar Malfoy na mesma sala abandonada em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Passaram o dia sem se falarem muito, tendo oportunidade de se verem somente quando a noite dominava o firmamento e os alunos se confinavam em suas Casas.

Estavam sentados lado a lado, sobre uma coberta macia, que trouxeram para lá havia um tempo, para melhor se aconchegarem e matarem a saudade de quando estavam separados.

O braço de Potter passava apertado pelos ombros do sonserino, enquanto com a outra mão, lhe acariciava os cabelos. Draco o abraçava pela cintura, uma perna sobre a do moreno, para maior contato de seus corpos e os rostos bem próximos. Vez ou outra trocavam leves beijos.

- Fico me perguntando... Quanto tempo meu pai ficará livre de Azkaban?

- Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo... Mas, é bom pensar em aproveitar o quanto puder... – olhos verdes se firmaram aos prateados, transmitindo carinho e conforto. – Sabe, seu pai não me pareceu tão... Insensível, como das outras vezes...

- Ele é insensível com os outros... E muito reservado... Torso para que dê tudo certo.

- Conforme diz seu pai... É uma grande chance de se descobrir o que se tem passado conosco. O porque de termos sidos atacados depois de nos... Envolvermos intimamente.

- Será mesmo? Bem, quero dizer... Haviam vestígios de uma estante quebrada e um golpe que você sofreu pelas costas, mas...

- Há coisas que não batem... Acontecimentos estranhos... – Harry puxou Draco para mais perto. – Você ainda sente que tem alguém te observando?

- Sim... Hoje mesmo pareceu-me estar sendo seguido, quando eu voltava da aula para minha Sala Comunal... E ontem quando eu fazia vigia.

- É isso que mais me preocupa Draco – sussurrou o grifinório, segurando o rosto pálido e o fitando com intensidade. – Que te machuquem...

- Harry... Prometa que não fará besteira sem pensar, só por minha causa... Eu me odiaria se isso acontecer...

- Não posso te prometer isso... – sentiu quando o loiro se retesou em seu abraço. – Pois sei que farei qualquer coisa, pra te proteger. Eu quebraria a promessa, se assim fosse preciso.

- Mas...

- Shiii – roçou seus lábios aos de Malfoy. – Só posso te prometer me cuidar, para poder cuidar de você... Vocês dois...

Um beijo mais profundo foi selado a promessa, na esperança de acalmarem seus corações.

* * *

Lucius deixou Azkaban dentro de uma semana após a conversa com Potter. Julgava que o fedelho nunca conseguiria tal aprovação, já que teria que passar por Dumbledore e o Ministério da Magia, mas pelo que soube ao chegar em Hogwarts, foi que o velho diretor aprovara e convenceu o ministro a aceitar, mesmo estando absolutamente contra. Tudo para manter a reputação e a segurança da população.

Sua chegada em Hogwarts foi sigilosa e tarde da noite, para não alarmar os alunos e subseqüente, os pais e o resto das pessoas.

- Agindo às escondidas... Só podia ser – bufou ao velho mago, quando se apresentou em sua sala.

- Como tem passado, Lucius? – Dumbledore sorriu com sinceridade.

- Ótimo! Minhas férias são maravilhosas... – ironizou.

- Aqui então, será melhor ainda... – o velho rebateu com diversão. – Aliás, tem um garoto que quer muito falar com você, mas antes, seu filho precisa matar a saudade...

Com isso, Dumbledore se retirou de sua própria sala, para em seguida entrar Draco, que sem reserva, caiu no abraço paterno. Afundou o rosto ao peito do pai e ficou assim, como a pequena criança que fora um dia. Com seus medos e carências, desesperado pela proteção e conforto dos pais.

Um beijo foi depositado ao topo da cabeça de louros fios sedosos. – Meu pequeno...

Essa seria a primeira vez que Lucius demonstrava tanto sentimento e emoções ao filho, sem se preocupar em manter as aparências ou a austeridade de sua criação Malfoy. A prisão fez mudar seus conceitos e sentiu a falta do filho, afinal era ainda seu bebê, mesmo que tenha crescido.

Ficaram conversando durante um longo tempo, até que a contra-gosto, Draco foi obrigado a deixar seu pai descansar e tivera ele mesmo que voltar a masmorra, para também dormir.

Harry fizera questão de deixar os dois a sós, sem interrompê-los, quanto a sua conversa com o patriarca Malfoy, teria a seu tempo e sem pressa. Era um assunto muito querido e de suma importância, pois falariam sobre seu pai.

Lupin e seu padrinho Black haviam contado sobre seus pais, como se divertiam e como Lily e James ficaram juntos até se casarem e tudo mais, porém, quando Malfoy falou, naquele dia, sobre seu pai, pareceu-lhe algo totalmente diferente, como se ele conhecesse um outro lado de James Potter, ou uma outra história, independente da vivida com os Marotos e com sua mãe.

O que Lucius Malfoy trazia guardado sobre seu pai, era o que mais lhe interessava saber.

Não viu o prisioneiro em sua chegada, mas o veria dentro em breve.

* * *

- Gostaria de beber algo antes de dormir? – perguntou Snape, depois de um longo silêncio entre ele e Lucius.

Estavam em sua habitação, lugar onde fora resignado a estadia do patriarca. E a responsabilidade de mantê-lo sob vigilância e na linha, como não seria diferente, recaiu nas mãos do professor de poções.

Eles se conheciam desde os tempos de escola e sabia muito bem como era difícil o gênio Malfoy de ser e agir.

Lucius o olhou de onde estava, sentado numa poltrona, frente à lareira que crepitava um fogo alto.

Após ser deixado sozinho pelo filho, quem entrara na diretoria para conduzi-lo a sua nova prisão, foi Severus Snape.

- Não, obrigado... – encolheu os ombros, cansado.

Sua cabeça repousava no encosto e seus olhos teimavam em querer se fecharem. Estava esgotado. Nunca mais teria a vitalidade de antes, sendo que Azkaban drenava qualquer magia e energia vital. Estava cada dia mais fraco, mesmo saindo de lá, sentia na pele os efeitos que ficaram.

- Você não me parece nada bem – Snape se aproximou de uma estante, no intuito de pegar alguma poção vitalizante ou de energia, mas foi interrompido a meio caminho.

- Não adianta Sev... Apenas preciso dormir um pouco, ou não ficarei de pé amanhã, para minha sessão _flash back_ – fez uma careta, ao se lembrar que falaria com o pentelho de sobrenome Potter.

- Irônico até nessas horas Lucius? – o moreno sorriu.

- Não me agrada ter que lembrar o passado... Mas quem me garantiria que ele fosse conseguir assim, tão rápido?

- Não teve como se preparar para enfrentar seus fantasmas do passado?

- Isso é algo que eu não gostaria de enfrentar nunca mais... – outra careta de desagrado.

- Venha senhor rabugento... – ironizou dessa vez e recebeu um olhar meio sonolento, mas com vestígios de advertência. – Não me olhe assim, apenas estou querendo ser amável e te mostrar onde irá dormir.

- Contanto que não seja junto com você, será ótimo...

- Fique tranqüilo...

Com esforço Lucius se ergueu da poltrona e acompanhou Severus até o quarto. Mal olhou à cama e desabou sobre ela. Snape permaneceu o olhando da porta, muito preocupado com seu estado.

Se ele fosse utilizar-se do feitiço do tempo, nessas condições, morreria esgotado no meio da conjuração. Apesar de que era uma técnica poderosa e que requer um alto nível de poder e que só se pode executá-lo uma vez na vida, sendo que queima até a última gota vital do corpo, por desvendar tudo que se queira ver, podendo escolher entre o passado, fatos que aconteceram na vida de qualquer um há milhares de anos se assim desejar. O presente, onde se pode ver através de longas distâncias ou mesmo continentes, o que acontece nesse exato momento com alguém ou algum lugar. E finalmente, conhecer o futuro, abrir o véu do desconhecido e se inteirar de fatos e acontecimentos que ainda estão por vir.

Lucius Malfoy morreria e estava ciente dessa escolha. Talvez não poderia ser outro, senão aquele que colaborou na desgraça dos Potters, como meio de redenção.

Enquanto via-o adormecido na cama, não podia deixar de sentir um desconforto crescente por dentro, como se fosse uma perda...

Na manhã seguinte, Lucius abriu os olhos com sacrifício. Desejava permanecer dormindo, mas tinha coisas a fazer e o quanto antes fizesse, melhor.

Piscou algumas vezes, até se dar conta que estava recostado em algo macio e quente. Ergueu a vista para se deparar com olhos negros o fitando.

Suspirou e deixou a cabeça voltar a recostar ao peito de Snape. Além de fazer meses sem dormir em uma cama, dormir com alguém a envolvê-lo e aquecê-lo era ainda mais gostoso. Agora sabia porque estava tão difícil acordar.

- Sempre tão sutil... – sua voz saiu embargada de sono.

- Cala a boca e durma mais, você está precisando.

- Tenho algo importante a fazer. Esqueceu?

- Potter pode esperar... – se queixou.

- Claro... Depois eu explico o motivo...

Mal acabou a frase e se aconchegou, escondendo o rosto entre o peito do professor de poções e o cobertor, deixando pra fora apenas o cabelo longo e platinado, que Snape acariciava com as pontas dos dedos.

* * *

Harry olhou às horas pela terceira vez.

- Seu pai não é muito fã em chegar no horário não?

Draco riu. – Ele nunca foi de se atrasar, a pontualidade era sua principal característica.

- Bem... Então ele deveria estar muito esgotado...

- Creio que sim, quando o deixei para que fosse descansar, me pareceu muito exausto... – o sonserino ponderou.

Potter parou de andar pela sala e se aproximou de Malfoy, sentando-se a seu lado e entrelaçando suas mãos.

- Então... O que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos? Temos a tarde livre, lembra?

- Conversar?

- Acho que é a única coisa mais sensata... Mas bem que eu adoraria uma rapidinha... – se curvou até encostar os lábios ao ouvido do loiro e arrepiá-lo inteiro. – Ouvir você gemer... Ofegar... Gritar meu nome...

Draco sorriu ainda mais. – Seria maravilhoso, mas não creio ser este o melhor lugar e a melhor hora, só se você quiser ser pego por um velho misterioso, um carrasco professor de poções ou seu sogro, pai da pessoa em que você estará usufruindo.

Harry fez uma careta de pavor misturado com divertimento. Estavam na sala do diretor e aguardavam Lucius, que bem poderia chegar com Snape, já que era o encarregado de acompanhá-lo nessa estadia inusitada em Hogwarts.

- Concordo com você... Melhor apenas conversar – tentou apagar da cabeça a imagem dos três mencionados.

- Vamos falar sobre o que?

- Hum... – Harry ficou pensativo, falavam sempre de tudo um pouco, quando se encontravam escondidos em algum canto do castelo. Desde aulas até a guerra que estava para começar. Ia propor falar de algo bom, quando se lembrou que nunca conversaram sobre o futuro deles. Harry Potter nunca foi de pensar no futuro, aliás. – Vamos morar juntos?

Essa pergunta pegou Draco desprevenido. Olhou ao moreno, um pouco surpreso, mas logo deixou se levar pela satisfação em considerar uma vida junto com o grifinório, mesmo que essa vida possa não existir.

- Seria fundamental que moremos juntos... – sorriu docemente. – Você gostaria de morar comigo?

- Adoraria! Compartilhar uma casa, tarefas, momentos... Uma família de verdade!

- Sim... E como seria nossa casa?

- Não sei... Nunca pensei muito nisso... – Harry olhou ao sonserino com interesse. – E como seria pra você?

- Grande... Estilo renascença... E com um enorme jardim, para que nossa criança possa ter espaço para correr e saltar...

- E um jardim interno! Para nossa criança brincar faça chuva ou neve – Harry completou. – Teto coberto de vidro, para entrar sol e reter o frio, no inverno... Onde possamos passar as noites, deitados abraçados na grama e olhando as estrelas, fazer amor entre flores perfumadas, ou sentados de mãos dadas num banco de jardim, forrado de almofadas fofinhas e tomando o sol da tarde, quando estivermos velhinhos demais para deitar no chão e olhar as estrelas ou fazer amor entre troncos e barrancos...

- Perfeito! Nossa casa terá um lindo e maravilhoso jardim interno! – Draco parecia não conseguir parar de sorrir, imaginando cada momento citado por Harry com tanta paixão.

- Que nome colocaremos no bebê? – aproveitou o assunto família, para sonhar um pouco com seu filho.

- Não pensei num nome... – o sonserino encolheu-se ao lado do moreno.

- Por quê? – Harry ficou confuso pela mudança no rosto de Draco.

- Ainda é muito pequeno... E... Se não chegar a nascer? Não é normal e... Foi por motivos de magia das trevas...

Um silêncio se fez e Harry só conseguia acariciar-lhe a mão e roçar os lábios na bochecha pálida, tentando afastar as tristezas. Isso era terrível, tudo levava para um lado escuro, sem base para construir seus sonhos. Nem sabiam se chegariam a ficarem juntos futuramente, ou se um deles morreria, ou se o bebê morreria...

Por isso evitavam tanto falar no amanhã e apenas se ocupavam em viver o hoje e o agora.

Viver com todas as forças que tinham e com todo sentimento que os uniam.

Foi nesse ambiente silencioso e carregado de preocupações, que Lucius os encontrou. Olhou para um, depois para o outro, com uma interrogação a pairar por seu semblante, até que entendeu qual o motivo de tanta preocupação.

- Não sejam pessimistas, garotos – chamou a atenção de ambos, que até aquele momento, não o notara entrar. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Draco se amuou ainda mais. Era nítido que estava com medo.

Harry tratou de abraça-lo com força. – Acho que seu pai tem razão Draco... Não podemos nos abater por algo que ainda não aconteceu e eu farei tudo para que fiquemos juntos... Nós três.

Olhos prateados buscaram mais uma vez o conforto e a proteção no olhar esmeralda. Concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, antes de tragar um beijo profundo da boca de Harry e se separou com suavidade de seus braços.

No fundo, tinha esperança que desse tudo bem, no final.

- Vou deixa-los a sós...

- Não precisa ir – Harry tentou segurar sua mão, mas Draco a afastou com cuidado.

- Eu sei, mas quero que seja entre vocês dois, essa conversa. Depois, você me conta o que falaram...

Com um pequeno sorriso a seu pai, o loiro sumiu pela porta, a fechando quando saiu. Na sala, só restaram Potter e o patriarca Malfoy.

Com elegância, o homem se sentou à frente do rapaz e o olhou com seriedade.

- Como eu havia concordado, estou à sua disposição... O que quer saber sobre James Potter?

- Vocês estudaram nos mesmos anos, então, deve conhece-lo.

- Sim... Eu me lembro perfeitamente dele.

Harry mordeu o canto da boca, um pouco ansioso em fazer a pergunta, mas logo a soltou.

- O que teve entre vocês dois? Percebi que conheceu muito bem meu pai e que sabe coisas que até Lupin e meu padrinho desconhecem... Foi por isso que propus esse acordo.

Lucius o olhou nos olhos, vendo nele, a réplica de James, o mesmo entusiasmo e determinação. Via perfeitamente a curiosidade que era tão própria para os Potters.

- Resumirei tudo em uma única frase... Fomos amigos, mesmo sendo de Casas adversárias... – Harry abriu ainda mais os olhos. – E chegamos a nos relacionar intimamente.

- Como... Amantes? – agora estava espantado.

- Foi um período curto... Nos envolvemos mais do que deveríamos e acabou por acontecer. – Lucius desviou os olhos para a lareira, incomodado com as lembranças de sua adolescência e momentos que passara um dia. – Foram os melhores dias da minha vida... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Então... Por que? – Harry levantou-se do sofá e passo a andar pela sala, era tudo tão estranho e incoerente. – Por que virou um comensal? Por que detesta tanto a gente?

- Pelo simples fato de ter sido uma experiência passageira na vida dele... – Harry calou-se e manteve os olhos aos do patriarca. – Dei uma escolha para seu pai. A primeira, ele me esquecia sem consumir essa loucura e voltava para Lily Evans, a quem amava... Segunda, ele a deixava e ficava comigo, se realmente me amava... Já sabe o que ele escolheu.

Harry caiu sentado de volta ao sofá. – Ele casou-se com minha mãe e me tiveram...

- Conseguiu raciocinar isso? – ironizou, detestando essa conversa.

- Mas é um absurdo! Ele fez o que você disse! Ele fez a sua escolha! Como pode se vingar depois de tudo?

- Não sou hipócrita, não o odiaria durante tanto tempo, só por ser trocado por outra pessoa. Tenho orgulho, e meu orgulho supera o fato de não ser aceito, o que não supera, é o fato de ser enganado e usado, para depois ser jogado fora como um objeto qualquer.

- Está dizendo que...

- Pra mim, ele disse que me escolhia... Acreditei nele, confiei e senti... Tracei um futuro, olvidando sinais sombrios que apareciam em meus sonhos para me alertar, ou quando fazia aulas de vidência, astronomia e runas antigas...

- Então ele se casou com minha mãe... – Harry sussurrou.

- Os sonhos se perdem e não voltam mais... Harry Potter... Entre o amor e o ódio, só existe uma linha frágil e imperceptível, assim como as linhas entre o passado, o presente e o futuro. Agora há pouco você conversava com Draco, isso já é passado, pois você está conversando comigo, e o futuro, será daqui a alguns minutos, quando partiremos para outra sala, para executar o feitiço do tempo. Tão rápido, tão imperceptível como o amor e o ódio...

Harry manteve silêncio, não tinha mais contestações. Olhava para esse homem consumido pela raiva e pelo desejo de vingança e só conseguia acreditar em cada palavra que ele cuspia com desdém. Afinal, Malfoys gostavam de mandar e não obedecer. Lucius Malfoy demonstrava superioridade e tinha tudo para viver como um rei, sem precisar seguir Voldemort, mas... Ele era isolado, amargurado demais, como se a única felicidade que tivera na vida, foi seu filho. Quando falava de quando conhecera James Potter, havia um certo brilho em seus olhos, um brilho de contentamento, como se as lembranças desse passado, foram de certa forma felizes enquanto durou, e logo esse brilho se apagava, para dar espaço a um apagado olhar cansado e vazio.

Sinto muito... Não imaginava que...

Que fosse ouvir isso? – Lucius sorriu com escárnio. – Não desejo nada que passei a meu Draco, não quero que ele se iluda, portanto, pense muito no que vai fazer. Entendeu?

Harry apenas concordou em silêncio. Ia encerrar o assunto por ali, pois o que descobriu era muito mais impressionante do que pensava e não queria maiores informações, sendo que já sabia as respostas de muitas perguntas, como por exemplo: o que seu pai viu em Lucius, talvez o mesmo que ele próprio viu em Draco, ou em como eles passavam o tempo, que seria quase igual a como ele e Draco passavam. Era estranho pensar em seu pai, junto com o pai de Draco. Em seu conceito, era impossível.

Entretanto, havia mais uma pergunta.

- Bem... Draco havia me contado que o professor Snape criou a poção que o permitiu engravidar porque o senhor havia pedido...

- Sim, fui eu quem pediu a Severus, quando justamente seu pai havia me convencido de futuramente, ter um filho. Era o sonho dele... Aquele falso desgraçado...

- Oh! – Harry quase engasgou com a própria saliva. – E vocês tem gene veela, certo?

- Gene veela? – debochou numa risada. – Claro que não, somos sangue-puro! De onde tirou isso?

- Draco disse que Snape disse e...

- Ele mentiu, talvez para não cair em conhecimento público e mais pessoas quererem se utilizar dessa poção. Ou meu próprio filho querer usar em você – pensou consigo, era bem provável, conhecendo o temperamento de Draco, como conhecia.

- Está me dizendo que Draco poderia querer me engravidar? – ficou chocado.

- É bem provável... Agora chega dessa conversa medíocre. Temos assuntos importantes a tratar.

Lucius encerrou a conversa e se encaminhou para a porta, obrigando Harry a segui-lo. O rapaz de óculos ainda estava sem fala, perdido em pensamentos e tentando assimilar todas as informações que recebera como uma bomba. Seu pai era bi, teve um relacionamento íntimo com Lucius Malfoy e poderia ter sido engravidado numa hora dessas, se não fosse por Severus Snape, pois Draco parecia muito rancoroso, por ele ser o único homem no mundo a gerar uma criança e várias vezes tivera de consola-lo quando dava de se achar uma aberração. Também não passava despercebido o olhar que o loiro lhe lançava nessas horas, como se o acusasse de culpado e que quem deveria estar sofrendo com isso, era Harry Potter.

Quando entraram em uma outra dependência do castelo, que sua atenção voltou ao seu redor. Era um salão amplo, onde no centro, havia um círculo construído um degrau mais baixo que o piso. O invés de piso ou madeira, o chão era de espelho.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape e Draco já estavam os esperando, pelo jeito, tiveram que confiar em Minerva e Pomfrey, para que elas os auxiliassem, caso houvesse algum problema, Macgonagal não parecia nada satisfeita, não concordando com nada que estavam fazendo e Papoula estava apreensiva e preocupada, pois tinha suas suspeitas de que teria que usar todos os seus conhecimentos de cura.

Ficou tenso, era hora de começar a magia que desvendaria o mistério por trás do acontecimento que tiveram naquela sala abandonada.

* * *

**N/A:** mais outro capítulo. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

Agradecimentos a:

**Fabi** – olá seus comentários são sempre bem vindos e eu fico muito mais feliz com eles! Bjus!

**Srta Kinomoto** – olá! Tem acontecimentos q não batem com o q Harry e Draco lembram, pode comparar entre o cap 1 e os 2 caps q o Harry se recorda q aconteceu naquela noite. Como nenhum deles sabe o q aconteceu, terão q voltar ao passado para descobrir, além de que o Draco está sendo vigiado por alguma coisa. O jeito foi pedir ajuda a alguém mais poderoso considerando q Dumbledore nunca quebraria as regras de não interferir no passado ou no futuro. O q resta é Lucius Malfoy. Espero q tenha esclarecido. Bjus!

**Idril Anarion** – olá! Adoro seus reviews e fico muito feliz q ainda continuo agradando. Um grande bjo pra vc e sua irmã Amy Lupin, outra q me dá tanto apoio e insentivo!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Estamos aqui mais uma vez! Sim, o Snape e o Lucius tiveram uma amizade colorida, e o morcegão ainda sente algo hehe :). Bjus!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Título: Incógnito**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – O Passado**

Harry olhou a todos que estavam ao redor do círculo. Apreensivos e em expectativas para o que iria acontecer ali.

A parte ao centro do salão foi recoberta por água ficando da altura do degrau. Nela, Lucius entrou, submergindo os pés descalços e se posicionando ao centro. Sua veste era uma simples túnica branca, para captar melhor a magia externa.

Olhando-o daquela forma, cabelos soltos e todo de branco, ele parecia um enviado dos céus, sendo que ao contrário, ele era um Comensal da Morte.

- Acho melhor retirar-se, Draco – a voz de Snape rompeu o silêncio, estava com receio de ver seu afilhado presenciar a morte do pai, após o término do feitiço.

- Mas... – o sonserino tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Faça o que te pede Severus meu querido... Fará mal ao bebê, se continuar aqui.

Draco lançou um olhar a Harry, como se aguardasse sua opinião. Com um sorriso, o moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Malfoy não teve escolha e se retirou, sem ante se aproximar do namorado e lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

- Tenha cuidado... – selando em seguida um beijo a seus lábios.

Estando Draco fora do salão, o procedimento teve início. Madame Pomfrey se mantinha afastada ao lado de Snape, para se algo acontecesse, eles pudessem socorrer com urgência.

- Aproxime-se Harry... – chamou Dumbledore.

Potter obedeceu receoso, nunca participara de algo parecido e estava com medo.

- Terá que entrar na água – avisou Lucius.

Retirando os sapatos, Harry entrou ao círculo. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, assim como sentia a magia do patriarca Malfoy fluir poderosa ao seu redor. Parou frente ao loiro e aguardou, lançando olhares a Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey.

- Concentre-se e não perca o fluxo de raciocínio. Começarei agora e terá que ser firme, para não se perder no passado. Sua alma percorrerá o que se passou e terá a chance de descobrir o que aflige suas vidas desde então...

Harry apenas fechou os olhos e aguardou, respirando fundo.

Primeiro sentiu a água ondular, depois, uma energia lhe subia dos tornozelos até a cabeça, nada muito forte, apenas pinicadas suave, como cócegas. Essa energia foi se fortalecendo e esquentando sua pele, para então lança-lo ao estado de torpor. Seu corpo começou a flutuar, como se estivesse preso numa bolha. Assustado abriu os olhos, então notou que tudo ao redor estava escuro.

Seu corpo pairava no ar, sem paredes, teto ou chão para se apoiar. Esforçou-se em manter a concentração, mas não estava adiantando. Girou o corpo, tentando distinguir uma luz nesse negror que o devorava, sem obter sucesso.

Estava se perdendo no espaço e no tempo.

- Por favor... Me ajudem... – implorou, começando a sentir frio e muito medo. Seu coração disparava a cada segundo que permanecia assim, sem mudança. – Draco!

Seu grito não saia mais que um mover de lábios sem som, mesmo tentando gritar a todos os pulmões. O desespero só piorava a situação, notou isso quando seu corpo, antes flutuando, começou a cair, a cair continuamente e parecia não ter chão, para se chocar.

Apertou os olhos com força, se concentrando na única pessoa que tomava seu coração naquele momento. A imagem do rosto de Draco lhe apareceu, sorrindo para si, fazendo suas caretas de desgosto ou se sarcasmo.

- Quatro-olho ridículo! Quando vai deixar de ser idiota?

Harry abriu os olhos ao ouvir tão claramente a voz de Malfoy, arrastada e rouca.

Ele estava à sua frente, braços cruzados e queixo erguido em desafio, atrás, estavam Crable e Goyle, estalando os dedos das mãos em ameaça.

Ficou chocado e notou estar no corredor que levava a sala de aula de poções.

- Você xingou Hermione, furão covarde! – Harry olhou para trás e viu ele próprio, com raiva, ao seu lado estava Hermione e Rony, com caras de poucos amigos.

- A sangue-ruim teve a ousadia de esbarrar em mim.

- Retire o que disse!

Harry teve que se afastar do caminho, quando o Harry do passado se lançou contra Malfoy, o empurrando. Crable e Goyle avançaram também, mas foram interrompidos por Rony e Thomas, que estava observando a cena de longe.

Harry do passado prensou Malfoy contra a parede. – Desculpe-se agora Malfoy!

- Nunca, testa rachada!

Harry se lembrou desse acontecimento, era uma semana antes do acontecido na sala abandonada. Eles brigaram porque Draco chamara Hermione de sangue-ruim e Rony tentou soca-lo, mas os dois trogloditas não permitiram. Então entrou no meio da briga, só para discutir com Malfoy, que fazia questão de ignora-lo, como se não existisse, e esse ato de indiferença lhe causou raiva e incômodo.

O mundo girou, para lhe mostrar Malfoy na biblioteca daquele mesmo dia. Ele estava sentado sozinho, folheando alguns livros.

- Accio livro – dizia de vez em quando, apontando a varinha para algum livro específico, nas prateleiras.

Ele estava tranqüilo, seu rosto era iluminado pelas velas que clareavam os corredores da biblioteca. Mas percebia que estava triste. Não havia ninguém por perto e vendo-o ali, de vez em quando suspirando cansado e passando os dedos pelos fios loiros que caíam em seu rosto, lhe dava vontade de abraça-lo e beija-lo. Antes de estarem juntos, nunca o viu triste ou cansado, como se sua vida fosse monótona, como via ali.

Sua atenção foi desviada para uma sombra pequena, que se aproximou sorrateira de Draco, percorrendo os cantos rente à parede. Agachou, tentando descobrir o que era, e se contraiu inteiro ao reconhecer aquele animal sujo e ferido.

- Rabicho! – exclamou horrorizado.

O rato estava despelado em várias partes do corpo, sujo como se houvesse andado por esgotos e pântanos, arrastava uma das patas traseira, certamente quebrada em alguma queda. Seu rabo estava cortado e vestígio de ataques era visível. Talvez passou a custo, pelas proteções do castelo.

Rabicho escalou uma parte da estante e derrubou propositadamente um livro, chamando a atenção de Draco. O loiro o pegou do chão e ao olhar a página aberta, sorriu.

Ali descrito estava a papoula que podia ser utilizada para várias áreas de magia, desde poções até adivinhação. Seu habitat era florestas densas e escuras, pois não sobrevivia em claridade intensa nem aos raios do sol.

- Perfeito! – Draco sorriu ainda mais.

Rabicho esperava a confirmação de seu trabalho, e ao notar a felicidade no rosto do sonserino, sumiu dali correndo o máximo que seu estado físico permitia.

Harry tremia sem saber se era de raiva ou de medo.

Se Rabicho estava ali e tinha algo a ver nos acontecimentos, era porque Voldemort também estava envolvido.

Quase caiu, quando o mundo voltou a girar, lhe mostrando agora a Floresta Proibida. Draco andava cuidadosamente por entre as árvores. Uma capa preta lhe protegia, camuflando seu corpo com as sombras da noite.

O loiro ficava lindo mesmo sinistramente vestido como estava e sob a luz da lua, era ainda mais encantador.

Não teve tempo de continuar apreciando o sonserino, pois logo atrás, distinguiu Rabicho acompanhando os passos de Draco à distância, levava preso em seu corpo um pequeno frasco escuro.

Quando Malfoy encontrou a papoula, a colheu com raiz e a colocou num vaso, fechando com um esquife de vidro para protegê-la até que chegasse ao castelo. Guardou cuidadosamente numa bolsa, rente ao corpo e regressou apressado.

Da última vez que vira Malfoy na floresta, este saiu correndo e gritando feito uma garota, mas depois que crescera, não se intimidava mais e até se arriscou a embrenhar sozinho na escuridão da Floresta Proibida. Anotou mentalmente ralhar com ele, para que nunca mais tomasse decisões como esta, pois era perigoso e corria risco, andando sozinho por aquela parte.

Seguiu o loiro, sem se importar de estar bem acerca dele, já que este não o via. Estranhamente, Draco parou de andar e olhou em sua direção, como se o visse. Ficou estático, com a impressão de que realmente estava sendo visto, mas logo o sonserino percorreu os olhos ao redor, como se espreitasse a escuridão em busca de algo e não encontrando nada.

Nesse momento, Rabicho aproveitou para destampar o frasco que trazia e de dentro, uma vespa negra saiu voando até Draco, se escondendo em sua capa.

- Droga! – Harry sussurrou, ao notar o pequeno inseto, na roupa de Malfoy. – Um ótimo jeito de penetrar as defesas de Hogwarts...

Ali estava o olho de Voldemort, sendo camuflado pela magia de Draco. Certamente estava espreitando toda Hogwarts, mostrando o que se passava ali dentro, para Voldemort poder atacar com sucesso e se defender sem preocupações.

O mundo voltou a girar, e ao abrir os olhos, se encontrava na sala de Snape, o professor brigava com Draco, sobre a imprudência deste ter ido sozinho até a Floresta Proibida. Viu como o loiro ficava emburrado e agia como um menino de cinco anos, mimado até o último fio de cabelo. Essa cena lhe fez sorrir. Antes se sentia enojado com as crises de Draco-eu-posso-tudo-Malfoy, mas agora, depois que estavam tão juntos, isso o fazia achar uma graça. Riu ainda mais, quando Snape o transformou em garotinho e o sentou na poltrona, de castigo. Essa parte, Draco omitiu quando contava o que aconteceu para engravidar.

O pequeno garotinho loiro fazia beicinho e bocejava cansado de ficar sem fazer nada. Deitou a cabecinha numa almofada e ficou piscando os olhinhos azuis, observando a estante de poções de Snape. Mas quando o pequeno levou o dedo até a boca e começou a chupa-lo, foi a gota d'água para Harry. A vontade de afaga-lo foi tão grande, que se aproximou e estendeu a mão, tentando tocar aos fios platinados, quando a vespa aparecera e voando ligeira para que Snape a notasse, se chocou no vidro de uma garrafa, fazendo um pequeno barulho, o que atraiu a atenção de Draco.

O menino olhou para seu lado vendo a garrafa em meio às outras, com um líquido parecendo chocolate derretido. Era muito tentador.

- Merlin... – Harry se afastou quando o pequeno Draco se ajoelhou no braço da poltrona e pegava a garrafa, lambendo os lábios. – Não foi nada por acaso...

Estava chocado.

O lugar girou e ao se dar conta, estava num corredor escuro. Passos foram ouvidos não muito longe e viu Harry do passado caminhando em direção à cozinha. Viu também a maldita vespa, que agora se transformara numa sombra maior, sem forma específica e que se camuflava perfeitamente nas sombras. Foi esse vulto que atraiu a atenção de Filch e o fez encurralar o Harry do passado no corredor das masmorras para se deparar com Malfoy.

Viu ele próprio caindo dentro da sala abandonada e em como o vulto negro puxava a porta, trancando-os ali dentro. Foi meticulosamente encarcerado com um loiro altamente atrativo e erótico, sem poder sair, restando apenas... Consumir o inevitável.

Apreciou uma vez mais a primeira vez que tiveram, mas dessa, olhando a tudo de perto e quase palpável. Sentiu todas as emoções que sentira naquela vez, assim como a angústia e o receio de perder esse sonserino temperamental, que o golpeava sem aviso prévio.

Aproximou-se do corpo de Malfoy, sangrando e desacordado, vendo como ele parecia frágil e se culpando em tê-lo ferido. Mas não era hora para apreciá-lo, precisava ficar atento e finalmente descobrir o que houve, quando estavam caídos e indefesos.

Da porta, o mesmo vulto começou a crescer e tomar forma de Voldemort, uma réplica deformada do bruxo. A sombra adentrou a sala e se encaminhou até Malfoy, se debruçando sobre seu corpo desacordado. Quando Voldemort, ou parte de sua magia melhor dizendo, estendeu as garras para pegá-lo, foi repelido por uma magia mais poderosa, a qual Harry podia ver perfeitamente. Uma espécie de barreira protegia Draco.

O vulto se enfureceu e partiu para cima de Draco, o carregando, quando o Harry desacordado abriu os olhos e o golpeou com um poder que jamais imaginou possuir. Uma forte luz desferiu-se de sua mão, desintegrando a sombra de Voldemort e estilhaçando a estante.

Essa magia foi tão intensa, que tivera de cobrir o rosto com o braço e virar de costa, sendo atingido pelo próprio ataque.

Após o clarão, veio a escuridão completa. Vozes aflitas e passos apressados foram ouvidos, atraídos pelo estrondo. Certamente era Rony e Hermione, e os monitores da LufaLufa quem se aproximavam.

Harry voltou a olhar para Draco, e sorriu. Mesmo inconsciente, o havia protegido.

Tudo voltou a girar, para mostrar-lhe Rabicho, percorrendo silenciosamente o corredor da masmorra. Parecia esperar alguém, e viu quem era, quando Malfoy deixou sua Sala Comunal e caminhava pensativo.

O rato avançou na direção do loiro. Pensou rápido, se podia atrair a atenção de Draco, talvez conseguiria atrapalhar Rabicho. Não sabia o que Voldemort queria com o loiro, nem por isso queria esperar para saber.

Tentou golpeá-lo ou barrar sua passagem, quando Draco parou de andar, olhando ao redor, como se tivesse visto algo. A luz de sua varia iluminou a escuridão dos cantos, e foi isso que afastou a vespa, incomodada com a claridade. Foi então que apareceu Snape, para alívio de Harry.

Precisava retornar, pois agora já sabia o motivo que levou Draco a beber a poção, e quem ficava vigiando seus passos. Não havia mais tempo, era necessário acabar de vez com Rabicho e estragar os planos de Voldemort. Falaria com Dumbledore, talvez descobririam a causa disso tudo, e poderia colocar Malfoy num lugar seguro.

- Volte! – tentou se concentrar. – Vamos Harry... Precisa voltar...

* * *

Lucius cambaleou e Snape quase teve ímpeto de socorrê-lo, mas o patriarca se recompôs e tentou manter sua magia aberta, esperando que Harry retornasse seguro.

- Ele está perdendo a energia vital... – alertou McGonagall a Dumbledore. – O que vamos fazer?

- Quando Harry regressar, quero que o retire imediatamente da água e o leve para a sala preparada. De Lucius cuidarei eu.

- Não está pensando em ir contra as regras? – Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar assustado.

- Existem momentos e situações, que devemos esquecer certas regras... – o velho lhe sussurrou cúmplice.

Como que tragando a vida que esvaía, Harry abriu os olhos e caiu na água. McGonagall fez como havia lhe dito o diretor. Assentiu para Madame Pomfrey e ambas socorreram o rapaz.

Lucius manteve-se de pé e acordado até que retirassem Harry de dentro do círculo, em seguida, deixou sucumbir, esgotado.

Quando seu corpo tombou, estava branco ao invés do tradicional pálido característico dos Malfoys, os lábios secos e esbranquiçados e olheiras roxas marcavam seus olhos.

Snape se adiantou para carrega-lo. Sabia que esse feitiço seria o último que Lucius usaria, mas mesmo conformado, não podia deixar de sentir tristeza e uma certa raiva por Voldemort, quem havia se utilizado da magia do arrogante loiro, para benefício próprio.

- Eu o levarei para minha sala, Severus – comunicou o velho diretor, enquanto levitava o corpo quase sem vida do patriarca Malfoy, quitando-o dos braços do professor de poções. – Pegue todas as poções de cura, energia e vitalidade que possuir e venha em seguida até minha sala. Precisamos trata-lo com urgência.

Perante o semblante confuso de Snape, Dumbledore sorriu e dando-lhe as costas e levitando Lucius consigo, seguiu em direção à sua sala. Foi então que Severus notou o pé direito do velho mago, molhado até o calcanhar.

Snape riu e sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar.

- Foi Lucius quem se utilizou das Artes das Trevas, e como é Comensal e já está condenado em Azkaban... Não podem incriminá-lo mais – comentou o velho, já na saída e sem olhar pra trás. – Não é mesmo Severus?

- Certamente, Dumbledore... – concordou sabiamente com as palavras do diretor, e no fundo ainda ria de contentamento. – _"Sempre Grifinórios..."_ – pensou consigo.

* * *

Draco mantinha-se encostado no corredor. De vez em quando passava os dedos pela barriga ainda sem os vestígios da gravidez acidental. Ainda não acreditando que existia vida ali dentro.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando no que conversara com Harry - o nome do bebê...

- Se for menina... Margareth Lillian – o primeiro era um nome que gostava, o segundo, o nome da mãe de Harry. Ampliou o sorriso. – Harry certamente a chamaria de Meggy ou Lilly. – suspirou e refletiu um pouco mais – Se for menino...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um vulto, que correu pelo canto direito de onde estava. Foi tão rápido que pareceu-lhe impressão.

Cauteloso, ergueu a varinha e sussurrou "lumus", fazendo o corredor clarear, desvendando perante si, um rato de aspecto nojento e muito machucado, que carregava preso nas costas um frasco do tamanho de um polegar.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar, quando o animal tomou a forma de um ser, metade humano metade animal, e destampou o pequeno recipiente, sugando tudo que estava na frente.

Só teve tempo de gritar, antes de ser tragado.

* * *

- Draco! – Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo que Malfoy desaparecia. Empurrou Madame Pomfrey, e mesmo esgotado, correu em direção ao corredor.

Quando chegou ao local onde Draco estava, só teve tempo de ver Rabicho lançando o frasco pela janela enquanto McGonagall, que fora chamar o sonserino para permanecer ao lado de Harry, lançava um feitiço imobilizador.

O frasco quebrou o vidro da janela, e antes que caísse ao solo, uma ave de duas cabeças apanhou o frasco e o levou consigo, sem dar chances de um ataque.

Dumbledore e Snape chegaram logo em seguida, atraídos pelo fraco poder mágico que Rabicho demonstrou, quando se transformara.

- O que aconteceu? – Snape se adiantou até Minerva, que horrorizada, observava o vidro estilhaçado.

- Eu não sei... Apenas ouvi o grito do jovem Malfoy e quando vi, Rabicho tampava um pequeno frasco. Tentei imobiliza-lo, mas esse rato imundo atirou o frasco pela janela.

- Voldemort mandou esse infeliz, pois sua magia, quando estando na forma de um animal, é muito baixa para percebemos, sendo que há em Hogwarts, magias mais elevadas, se misturando... Só o notamos quando voltou à forma original, se assim possamos dizer...

Harry se encostou à parede e deslizou até se sentar ao chão. Estava desolado.

- Eu preciso busca-lo! – tentou se erguer, mas suas pernas não sustentavam seu corpo, e isso lhe frustrava ainda mais. Eu preciso!

- Você está fraco – Severus se aproximou, na tentativa de ajuda-lo, mas foi afastado por Potter.

- Você não entende? Ele quer o bebê! Eu vi! Foi tudo planejado! – berrou, incapaz de agir.

- Isso não faz sentido... Talvez ele queira um sucessor ao seu braço direito, e como se trata de um Malfoy, como o pai... – tentou McGonagall. – Não é mesmo Dumbledore?

O velho diretor estava pensativo, olhando dentro dos olhos de Potter, que lhe implorava que fizesse algo para salvar a Draco.

- Por favor... – Harry pediu num sopro de voz.

- Minerva, eu quero que convoque a Ordem... Temos que resgatar Draco Malfoy... – lançou um olhar significativo a todos. – Creio que só o sangue de Harry não foi o suficiente e Voldemort quer possuir a carne e o sangue de seu inimigo e da poderosa linhagem Malfoy...

- Uma troca de corpo? – Severus estava apreensivo. – Isso faz sentido... Passar sua alma do corpo deformado e sem muito poder, ao corpo que está se formando, saudável e cheio de vida e magia. Potter nunca mataria o próprio filho... E certamente Draco não deixaria que fizessem algo.

McGonagall deixou o corredor quase correndo, em busca de Remus Lupin. Madame Pomfrey, que seguira Harry depois do surto de desespero, ajudava ao rapaz ainda muito fraco.

Harry ignorou os cuidados da velha enfermeira. Tampou o rosto, lágrimas ardiam seus olhos, querendo transbordar por sua face, mas a todo custo as reprimia. Não choraria, não se deixaria vencer por Voldemort e faria tudo, até daria sua vida, para salvar a de quem amava.

Nesse momento, odiava com todas as forças a Voldemort.

* * *

**N/A:** demorou, mas aí está outro capítulo. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando.

Agradecimentos a:

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Você sempre acompanha Incógnito, eu fico muito feliz por isso! Obrigada pelos comentários, me fazer super bem! Bjs!

**Hermione Seixas** – olá! Nossa, obrigada por tanto carinho! É ótimo saber que minhas fics te agradam tanto! Tenha certeza que vc lendo cada capítulo, me agrada muito mais! Não sei nem o que dizer de suas palavras! Bjs!

**Fabi **– olá! Nesse chap foi mais o que realmente aconteceu, acho que daqui pra frente vai ser drama. Obrigada por sempre comentar em minhas fics, não somente em Incógnito, mas em todas que escrevo! Bjs!

**Flor da aurora** – olá! Nossa, que exagero (risos), mas fico feliz q esteja acompanhando Incógnito. A Espada e a Bainha está um pouco de lado, mas eu vou continuá-la sim, quem sabe muito em breve. Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Título: Incógnito**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – O Zelo Eterno**

Fazia mais de duas horas que a Ordem estava reunida na sala de Dumbledore. Discutiam a melhor maneira de se infiltrar no território inimigo e como o esperado, havia contras da maioria dos membros, pois era uma missão suicida.

Harry estava nervoso e não queria pensar nem queria perder tempo com discussões. Draco estava nas mãos de um insano mago, com poderes, infelizmente, de nível superior e corria risco de vida, tanto ele quanto seu bebê.

Apertou as mãos com força, enquanto Alastor Moodle implicava com outro membro da Ordem. O estranho combatente veterano estava a favor de Potter e se sacrificaria para impedir que Voldemort tomasse um novo corpo, mais poderoso que o atual. No entanto, os demais integrantes ou eram da oposição, ou mantinham-se reticentes quanto ao assunto, sem concordarem ou discordarem abertamente.

Sua mente vagou longe, em busca do sonserino, pensando se ele estaria acordado ou desmaiado. Se estava com frio ou machucado. Certamente estava com muito medo, quem não ficaria?

Tudo que Malfoy sentia, era passado para a coisinha que ele gerava... Tão pequena, apenas um pulsar e já correndo risco de vida. Sentindo pavor, raiva, tristeza e desespero... Sentimentos fortes e cruéis demais para um ser que nem ao menos viera ao mundo.

Ódio...

Como odiava Voldemort e seus seguidores! Como odiava ser obrigado a esperar sem fazer nada! Odiava aquela discussão tola, aqueles que se negavam a buscar Draco!

Uma mão firme apoiou-se em seu ombro, interrompendo seu raciocínio vingativo.

Era Lupin. Ele estava sentado a seu lado e não discutia nada em relação ao assunto. Ele, como McGonagall, Snape e Dumbledore, eram os que estavam silenciosos, apenas observando o que os demais debatiam.

- Acalme-se Harry... Fazer as coisas por impulso, não resultará em nada bom – tentou acalma-lo, percebendo que o rapaz fulminava de ira e desejava vingança. Sentimentos nada saudáveis, ainda mais, se tratando de um mundo de magia, como em que viviam.

Harry quase chegou a odiá-lo por dizer isso. Ter calma? Como teria calma se a única pessoa que poderia dizer com absoluta certeza, que amava e era feliz, estava nesse momento, passando por sabe-se lá que atrocidade?

Travou o maxilar e rangeu os dentes, tentando evitar descarregar sua indignação e despeito por tudo aquilo, em cima de Remus, a quem sabia, se preocupava consigo assim como Sírius e seus pais um dia se preocuparam.

Olhou ao restante das pessoas. Hermione e Pomfrey eram a favor de arriscar um salvamento. A maioria dos aurores eram contra. Rony nada dizia e parecia realmente confuso no que decidir.

Suspirou fundo e ruidosamente, enfadado demais para continuar ali levantou-se da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta. Quando tocou na maçaneta, ouviu o chamado de Dumbledore.

- Antes de ir... Não quer se pronunciar Harry?

O grifinório girou o corpo e encarou a cada um dos presentes, terminando por olhar nos olhos do diretor. A sala ficou silenciosa e todos prestavam atenção ao que diria.

- Sabe o que penso e o que quero... E sabem que não desistirei jamais, nem que tenha que ir sozinho. Essa reunião não me convém nem um pouco e não seguirei ordens, nem de aurores, nem do conselho estudantil...

Todos ficaram calados, alguns inconformados com o despeito de Potter, outros assustados e somente um riu – Severus Snape.

Harry olhou-o um pouco confuso, assim como os demais.

- Devo concordar com Potter – esclareceu-se Snape. – Essa reunião é ridícula, e eu ajudarei esse pequeno desmiolado grifinório, no que for preciso, para trazer meu afilhado. – ergueu-se majestoso de sua cadeira e encarou a todos com desdém e superioridade proveniente de todos os sonserinos. – Bandos de estúpidos burocratas. Com sua licença, Dumbledore.

O professor de poções se dirigiu até Harry, abriu a porta e o chamou com um curto aceno de cabeça, para que saíssem da sala. E como o esperado, Remus Lupin, com um amplo sorriso de orelha a orelha, se inclinou polidamente a cabeça em despedida e seguiu com a curiosa e totalmente oposta dupla que tomava o corredor. Atrás de Lupin saíram Hermione, Rony, Pomfrey, Alastor e McGonagall, deixando os restantes perplexos e ultrajados, tentando convencer a Dumbledore que era um suicídio.

- Não acredito que disse aquilo... – Harry estava entre assustado e divertido.

- Não acredito que concordei com você, um Potter e meu pior aluno – retrucou Snape, tentando voltar à sua carranca original.

- Eu quem não acredito! – exclamou Hermione – O que faremos agora?

- Tem algo em mente Severus? – Remus inquiriu.

- Sempre tenho... Ou acha que eu falaria tudo aquilo sem ter nada em mente? Oh! Por favor! – burlou.

Harry sorriu, mesmo que tristemente. Confiava em Snape, assim como Draco confiava. Se fossem meses atrás, desconfiaria até a morte desse professor, na maioria das vezes sinistro e isolado, mas Malfoy o ensinou a gostar e admira-lo.

* * *

_- O que faz aí Draco? _

_O loiro olhou para trás, notando Harry se aproximar até o abraçar pelas costas. _

_- Não sei... Senti falta de ar e resolvi vir pra cá... – enquanto dizia, passava os dedos pelos finos pêlos dos braços que o envolvia pela cintura, numa pequena carícia. _

_Estavam no alto de uma das torres. O vento era forte ali em cima e sacudia as roupas e os cabelos de ambos. A vista era maravilhosa, pareciam estar perto do céu. _

_Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas estranhamente, esse silêncio estava sendo incômodo para Malfoy. Tentou puxar assunto, falar qualquer coisa, para não se sentir tão angustiado. _

_- Sabia que meu pai vinha aqui, quando estudava em Hogwarts? Ele e uma pessoa... – pausou por um instante. – Não sei quem era, pois meu pai nunca contou nada de sua adolescência, eu soube por uma conversa que ele teve com Severus... _

_- Sim, eu sei... Era com James Potter... Eu o via sempre... Vigiava seus passos e esperava a hora em que ele cairia aos meus braços... Assim como você – sibilou venenoso como uma serpente peçonhenta, bem ao ouvido do loiro._

_Assustado, Draco tentou se livrar do abraço, mas como ferro fundido, mantinha-o preso. _

_- Me solte! – gritou._

- Isso... Grite! Gosto de apreciar você gritando!

Draco abriu os olhos para se deparar com a realidade, muito mais cruel do que o sonho. Voldemort estava sobre si, o prendendo e sorrindo com malícia. O sangue gelou, com um misto de repulsa, nojo e medo daquele monstro. Empurrava com todas as forças, mas o bruxo continuava sobre si.

- Não me toque! – tentou tomar controle de si mesmo. – Afaste-se!

- Ou o quê? – Voldemort debochou.

Draco engoliu em seco. Manteve-se calado, mas continuou o encarando com frieza e raiva.

Seu olhar é igual de seu pai... Carregado de ódio, e isso me fascina! – acariciou a bochecha do loiro.

- O que quer de mim? – tentou não gaguejar.

A mão de dedos tortos e unhas grandes tocou à barriga de Malfoy, puxando a camisa para cima e desvendando a pele suave e macia de seu ventre.

Voldemort se conteve, como se duvidasse em tocá-lo ou não. Seus olhos vibravam de contentamento e um sorriso de vitória despontava no canto de sua boca.

Draco nesse instante percebeu. Instintivamente deu um tapa na mão que se encostava em si, encolhendo-se num canto e abraçando a própria barriga.

- Nunca!

Esse movimento descobriu seu colo e o colar que sempre usava, lampejou aos olhos de Voldemort.

Incomodado com a repentina e fulminante claridade da prata, o mago se afastou, encobrindo o rosto com os braços e desapareceu num grunhir de ira.

Sozinho, Draco respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. Ainda tremia inteiro. Quando começou a ter controle de seus nervos, e bem mis calmo, para raciocinar, olhou ao redor.

Estava num quarto escuro feito de pedra e com apenas uma única e solitária janela. Não tinha móveis, apenas a cama de dossel, onde se encontrava encolhido na cabeceira. As cortinas eram grossas e pendiam carregadas de pó e teias de aranha, assim como as cobertas a qual estava sentado. O cheiro de mofo era tão intenso, que chegava a afetar sua respiração, acumulando na garganta fazendo tossir.

Levantou-se depressa e tateando as paredes úmidas, procurou a porta. Ainda mais desesperado, constatou não existir saída alguma.

- Merlin... – implorou à meia voz.

Notou a janela e se aproximou dela. Grade a revestia, e um espesso vidro encardido lhe dava uma pouca visão de fora.

Como o vidro ficava depois da grade, forçou o trinco e a janela se abriu, lhe desvendando o mundo lá fora.

Enquanto um vento frio lhe atingia o rosto, seus olhos vagaram na vastidão de uma floresta escura e sombria. Estava encarcerado no alto de uma torre. Morcegos gigantes voavam ao redor do telhado pontiagudo.

Levou a mão ao peito e buscou seu colar, apertando-o nos dedos. Ele havia afugentado Voldemort e não entendia o porque.

Abriu a mão e olhou ao pingente de plaqueta com suas iniciais. Recordava-se que seu pai também tinha um colar que nunca o tirava. Fechou os olhos e buscou na memória.

* * *

Na época tinha seis anos de idade. Passeava com o pai no Beco Diagonal, quando começou um tumulto. Pessoas corriam apavoradas, atropelando uma a outra.

Lucius apertou sua mão, para que não se perdessem e se protegeram num beco, perto de um prédio.

Comensais atacavam uma parte do beco, para matar um companheiro traidor. Alguns passantes estavam caídos, atingidos pelos feitiços que eles lançavam contra os aurores. Como a situação estava fora de controle, seu pai o carregou e tentou se afastar dali, quando um feitiço veio em sua direção.

Não teriam escapatória, mas um poder bloqueou o feitiço, como uma barreira. Como estava ao colo de Lucius, notou perfeitamente que esse poder havia saído do colar em forma de serpente. O colar que ele nunca tirava.

Quando tudo se acalmou, e voltaram para casa, não deixava de admirar o adorno, como se possuísse vida própria.

- Por que esse colar te protegeu papai?

Lucius, que estava sentado em sua poltrona, perto da lareira, o olhou nos olhos e o chamou para que se sentasse em seu colo. Feito isso, lhe contou pela primeira e talvez a única vez, sobre algo de seu passado.

- Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, e estudava em Hogwarts, a pessoa que eu gostava na época, lançou um feitiço nesse colar.

- Uma mágica?

- Sim... Segundo essa pessoa, se chama O Zelo Eterno. É um feitiço pertencente determinada família de sangue puro e que não existe em nenhum livro e é passado de geração pra geração. O mago passa parte de sua magia e sentimento a algum objeto pessoal de quem ele quer sempre proteger e mesmo após sua morte, o feitiço permanece.

- Você também sabe fazer esse feitiço papai?

- Não... Eu nunca consegui... Talvez seja uma magia genética. – seu pai sorriu tristemente. – Que sempre me protegeu desde então...

Com o colar na mão, Lucius virou o pingente de serpente e atrás, havia um símbolo grafado.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos.

Voldemort havia dito em seu sonho, que James Potter andava com seu pai. Voltou a olhar ao pingente e o girou. Atrás, estava o mesmo símbolo que se lembrava ter visto no colar de seu pai.

Harry havia lançado o feitiço sem conhecê-lo e isso quando esteve com ele naquela noite que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Na enfermaria, depois que acordou, foi um sacrifício tirar da posse do moreno.

- Feitiço de proteção... – sorriu. – Harry...

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos mesmo mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. O que mais temia estava acontecendo. Seria o culpado por levar a Harry ao precipício.

Nesse momento, o maldito Potter, deveria estar desesperado para salvá-lo, e certamente faria as coisas sem pensar na própria segurança. Viria de qualquer forma e seria uma tragédia.

As palavras de Harry ecoaram em sua mente.

_"Harry... Prometa que não fará besteira sem pensar, só por minha causa... Eu me odiaria se isso acontecer...". _

_"Não posso te prometer isso, pois sei que farei qualquer coisa, para te proteger. Eu quebraria a promessa, se assim fosse preciso"._

Voltou a apertar a grade, repousando a testa no ferro frio. Lentamente deslizou até ficar de joelhos no chão. Já não continha as lágrimas, que lhe percorriam dolorosamente as faces.

Estava jogando contra o destino e não tinha certeza se venceria...

Ás vezes queria ser como Harry, que encarava a tudo com coragem e cabeça erguida. Que sofria, se machucava, mas conseguia ver algo bom no meio da tragédia e trazia luz quando a escuridão parecia querer dominar a todos.

Mas ele era Draco Malfoy, e só tinha uma única certeza nessa vida...

Não conseguiria viver sem Harry Potter...

* * *

**N/A:** a quem acompanha minhas outras fics, eu queria avisar que não estou atualizando, pois quero terminar essa, assim, Incógnito terá atualizações mais rápidas até o encerramento. Depois verei se termino Despedaçando.

Capítulo curto, mas o próximo será mais longo (assim espero).

Agradecimento a:

**Bela Youkai** – olá! Obrigada mais uma vez pelas palavras e por me alegrar com a review! Bjs!

**Lilly W Malfoy** – olá! Ainda bem q está achando ainda mais melhor, e não demorei em postar mais um chap. Quem sabe o próximo tbm não demoro muito. Obrigada pelo review! Bjs!

**Fabi** – olá! Nem precisou esperar muito pra ler esse chap neh? Ficou curto, mas o próximo o Harry entrará em ação. Obrigada pelo review! Bjs!

**Hermione Seixas** – olá! Queria dizer q ainda vou adicionar seu mail no msn, é q não estou entrando muito nele. Quanto ao final, bem... não posso dizer se acertou ou errou, senão estraga. Obrigada pela review e estou esperando Minha Vida! Bjs!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Acho que a maioria pensou q ele fosse bater as botas (risos), mas fiquei com dó de mata-lo, e se eu fizesse isso, ia ter q encurtar a fic Despedaçando. Obrigada pelas palavras e por acompanhar e comentar sempre! Bjaum!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Até o próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Título: Incógnito**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – A Guerra**

Lucius abriu os olhos, turvos de uma coloração ligeiramente cinzenta. Piscou algumas vezes, levando a mão direita a cobrir os olhos, incomodado pela repentina claridade.

- Graças a Merlin! – ouviu-se a voz de Snape.

Com cuidado, Severus retirou a mão que vendava os olhos do patriarca Malfoy, para se deparar com azul reluzente, sinal de que estava bem.

Lucius forçou o corpo, para se sentar, sendo prontamente amparado. – Me sinto como uma criança frágil, com tanto cuidado que me dispensa...

- Você quase morreu, grande imbecil! – o professor resmungou. Não era de seu feitio insultar Malfoy, mas essa ele precisava. – Não venha me censurar, você não está em condições pra isso...

- Certamente não... – Lucius ponderou, após se ajeitar encostado à cabeceira da cama. – Nem consegui lhe lançar meu famoso olhar de repreensão...

- Antes que pergunte, foi Dumbledore... Ele se intrometeu, como sempre – Snape ia dizendo, enquanto pegava um frasco de poção e o entregava a Lucius.

Malfoy lançou um olhar ao outro lado do quarto. Estava no aposento de Severus, e sabia, que perto da lareira, numa poltrona, estava Harry Potter, os observando em silêncio.

De fato, Harry se mantinha ali, aliviado que nada mais grave acontecera com o pai de Draco, mas em compensação, estava aflito e desesperado... Infeliz, pelo que aconteceu com seu namorado. Fora isso, se surpreendeu com a conversa entre seu professor de poções e o intocável loiro arrogante, permitindo uma ofensa dessas. Isso nunca passaria pela cabeça de Harry.

- Ele o pegou, estou certo? – Lucius falou em tom baixo, diretamente a Harry.

- Como sabe? – Potter se aproximou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Quem possui o dom da vidência enxerga até mesmo no sonho... – o patriarca esclareceu, mantendo os olhos num ponto imaginário.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Harry, sem ter forças de continuar retendo, começou a chorar. Agarrou-se às roupas de Lucius e se embalou em seus braços.

- A culpa é minha... – se lamentou entre os soluços. – Eu deveria ter cuidado dele... Eu deveria saber...

Lucius lançou um olhar a Severus, que um pouco assustado, pela reação do rapaz, os olhava sem saber o que fazer. Entendendo, Snape se retirou de seu próprio quarto, dando privacidade aos dois.

Um pouco duvidoso, Malfoy começou a afagar o cabelo de Harry, bem superficialmente, para aos poucos perder o receio e o confortar como sempre fizera com Draco.

Esperou algum tempo, até que mais protegido e confortado, o rapaz recuperava-se do desespero e cessava as lágrimas.

Harry corou, sentindo-se bem daquela forma e pelo carinho que recebia de uma das pessoas que jurava nunca receber nada de bom. E era um carinho quase paterno, coisa que jamais sentira antes.

- Enquanto eu dormia... – Lucius começou, de modo bem suave e baixinho. – Eu vi Draco e Voldemort... – Harry se retesou à menção do nome do maldito. – Mas vi também que algo o protegeu, uma magia... E sei que ele por enquanto, ficará bem...

Harry se afastou devagar, para olhar a Lucius. – Uma magia?

- A marca negra, além de ser um juramento às trevas, permite que _ele_ saiba o que fazemos, uma espécie de ligação com cada comensal... Mas como possuo uma magia mais alta, do que a maioria dos seguidores, isso me permite saber, enquanto durmo, ou quando uso legilimencia, o que _ele_ passa... Não é tão preciso, mas no caso de Draco, por ser meu filho, e por eu possuir a marca, foi mais fácil entrar em uma espécie de ligação não conceitual.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Harry corou furiosamente, sem entender.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Grifinórios... – suspirou. – Digo que eu pude sentir o momento mais perturbador que Draco passou, nas mãos de Voldemort. Seu desespero e a magia que o protegeu... É difícil entender agora?

- Não... – Harry sussurrou, um pouco constrangido por sua ignorância, mas aliviado por saber que Draco estava bem. – Então ele está bem?

- Por enquanto... – Lucius pensou, analisando o rapaz a sua frente. – Você lançou algum feitiço de proteção em Draco?

- Não... Não sei como se faz... – baixou os olhos, ainda se sentindo inferior.

- É um dom genético, não precisa aprender, pois você já nasce sabendo... Seu pai tinha essa magia isolada dos Potter, certamente você também tem.

- Eu não sabia disso... Não tinha como saber...

- Talvez inconsciente? Draco não seria capaz de se proteger sem saber como lançar um feitiço de proteção...

- É difícil... Duvido muito que eu, Harry Potter, grifinório, tenha lançado magia avançada.

- Me dê aquela varinha – Lucius indicou à cômoda.

Obedecendo, Harry a pegou e a entregou ao patriarca. – Para quê?

- Magia de proteção funciona como um vínculo, é como um juramento ou uma dívida de vida... Naturalmente, os dois envolvidos, possuem uma demarcação, que seria a prova de que o vínculo foi feito. No caso do seu pai, criou-se um símbolo. Estenda sua mão direita. - Harry obedeceu, sua mão virada com a palma para cima. – Aparecium(1).

Nesse instante, um símbolo apareceu, como sendo escrito na palma da mão de Potter. Impressionado, Harry tocou com as pontas dos dedos de sua outra mão, fazendo os contornos que eram de um vermelho sangue.

- Este é o feitiço de proteção?

- Severus havia me contado, que na noite em que os acharam caídos naquela sala vazia, em suas mãos estava o colar do meu filho... Zabini não conseguiu tirá-lo de sua mão, nem Snape e nem a enfermeira...

- Hermione havia me dito isso... Era como se eu não quisesse que ninguém tirasse de mim.

- Você segurava tão firme, como que com medo de perder o adorno de Draco... Como se fosse preciso protegê-lo...

- Eu me lembro! – Harry abriu ainda mais os olhos. – No feitiço do tempo, eu revi esse momento e quando a sombra distorcida de Voldemort tentou levar Draco, eu o protegi mesmo que inconsciente... E eu mantinha o colar dele na mão... Acho que foi nessa hora, que eu lancei o feitiço de proteção e o vínculo entre nós se concretizou...

- E você o protegeu novamente... Mas deve se apressar, pois não há tempo – Lucius tornou-se sério. – Sei onde fica o refúgio de Voldemort, é o único lugar que o mantém mais poderoso, pela escuridão da floresta. Ele não mudaria de terreno tão fácil, pois precisa ganhar energia.

- Não vou vacilar... E Draco estará a salvo, dou minha palavra – Harry sorriu, mais confiante.

- Não basta apenas salvar-lhe a vida, Potter... É preciso que também volte... Vivo...

* * *

Harry olhou para baixo, constatando a densidade da floresta.

Voavam nas vassouras, não muito longe das copas das árvores, mas o suficiente para se camuflarem, caso algum espião de Voldemort aparecesse pelo ar. Também não se arriscavam se embrenharem na floresta escura e sombria, habitada por seres inimagináveis.

O vento frio era cortante e tinha dificuldade em se manter firme sobre a vassoura. De vez em quando, ameaçava cair.

Olhou ao redor. O grupo de aurores era grande, não o tanto que esperavam, mas alguns fiéis e que Dumbledore conseguiu convencer em ajudá-los. Sabia que não faziam isso por ele ou por Draco, e sim pela causa maior, segundo eles – acabar com o maior e mais temido mago das trevas e livrar o mundo bruxo e salvar a vida dos trouxas.

Frisou os lábios com asco. Podiam pensar o que quisessem, mas depois que se envolveu com Draco, só pensava em sua própria e maior causa – o amor. Uma palavra um tanto melosa, mas que classificava bem sua vida inteira e sua força de vontade e poder.

E não foi esse mesmo amor que o manteve vivo? Que derrotou Voldemort uma vez?

Daria sua vida pelo seu bebê, como tinha certeza de que Draco faria o mesmo. Assim como seus pais fizeram uma vez... Sorriu com a lembrança da foto de seus pais...

Mas Draco precisava viver, pois o bebê nem ao menos tomou forma. E seria exatamente isso que aconteceria. Estava decidido.

A imagem horripilante de um castelo feito de pedras tortas e escuras tomou forma perante seus olhos. Animais podiam ser vistos rodando em volta do imenso emaranhado de pedras e telhados pontudos.

Estava chegando a hora...

Olhou para os aurores, que se dividiram em dois grupos, cada qual se dirigiram para um lado, fazendo uma curva brusca e tomando os lados direito e esquerdo da morada de Voldemort.

Seu grupo, composto de Lupin, Rony, Hermione, Alastor e mais cinco aurores seguiram em frente, liderados por Dumbledore.

Olhou mais uma vez aos dois melhores amigos. Era loucura, mas eles insistiram em acompanhá-lo. Mione até chorara, dizendo o quanto era necessário manterem-se unidos, como sempre fizeram... Talvez ela tivesse razão e eles fossem seu talismã da sorte... E lembrou-se da expressão firme e decidida de Rony, dizendo que jamais os abandonaria nessas horas.

Teve que deixar seus pensamentos de lado, quando notou que o velho diretor diminuía velocidade e baixava por entre as árvores. Esse era o sinal de que se aproximavam da magia que rodeava o lugar.

Desceu de sua vassoura, entre os demais e retirou do bolso um frasco de vidro.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Lucius.

* * *

_- Nesse lugar, há uma barreira que indica qualquer sinal de magia que o transpõe. É dessa forma que Voldemort sabe quando há intrusos indesejáveis em seus domínios... – o patriarca estava ao centro do círculo formado pela Ordem que assumiu a missão. – Para os comensais, a marca é uma espécie de sensor de acesso, mas para vocês, que não possuem ligação direta com Voldemort, dificilmente conseguirão penetrar em suas defesas..._

_- E como acha que conseguiremos? – inquiriu um dos aurores, com nítido sarcasmo e nojo em sua voz._

_Lucius sorriu de canto, sem se intimidar pela grosseria com que o tratavam. – Professor Snape tem uma poção que reduz a magia num nível insignificante... É algo arriscado, pois a pessoa perde poder durante alguns minutos. De toda forma, é o único modo de passarem sem serem aniquilados ou descobertos, dependendo do caso._

_Nesse momento Snape se levantou de sua cadeira, e para os olhos de Harry, a forma com que entrou na frente de Malfoy, atraindo para si os olhares acusadores e de desconfiança, era como se ele tentasse proteger o condenado._

_- Entregarei a cada um de vocês uma pequena dose dessa poção – começou o professor. – Não durará mais que cinco minutos, portanto, só ficarão expostos e indefesos nesse meio tempo. Eu irei na frente, horas antes que vocês invadam, para já ter base de onde Draco Malfoy está e como chegar até ele. O senhor Malfoy ficará aqui em Hogwarts aos cuidados de McGonagall, pois está muito fraco._

_Harry percebeu que Lucius quis protestar, mas Severus tocou-lhe discretamente o braço, impedindo que o interrompesse. A diretora da Casa da Grifinória apenas concordou com a cabeça, de fato, já sabia de antemão sobre suas funções. Ela ocuparia o lugar do diretor em sua ausência e manteria os alunos em ordem._

_

* * *

_

- Todos prontos? – a voz de Dumbledore o trouxe de volta ao presente. Apertou o frasco que Snape dera, algumas horas atrás. – Então, podem beber.

Harry bebeu de um só gole e logo sentiu como sua magia era drenada. O grupo passou a caminhar entre a mata, com cautela, mas sem perder tempo, pois como dissera Snape, só tinha cinco minutos para passar pela proteção de Voldemort e estar seguro, dentro de seus domínios.

Os sons que a floresta produzia era assustador, mas nada pior do que a ansiedade e a necessidade de salvar seu sonserino. Mal notou, quando um frio o atingiu e um calafrio passou pelo seu corpo. Quando dera por si, estava num mundo distorcido.

A floresta dava espaço para um emaranhado de pedras em meio a pântanos de miasma. O cheiro pútrido misturado a enxofre era sufocante. Tudo era decadente e disforme, assim como seu principal habitante.

Dumbledore se aproximou e o olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Não era hora para enfrentá-lo, mas ninguém teve escolha quanto a isso... Eu manterei Voldemort distraído e ocupado, enquanto Malfoy é salvo e você venha ao encontro de seu destino.

O velho dizia a tudo sem mover os lábios, pronunciando cada palavra dentro de sua mente. Tivera apenas que concordar silenciosamente e partir para longe desse mago exemplar, sendo acompanhado de seus dois melhores amigos.

Olhou para trás e viu como Dumbledore, Remus e os poucos aurores se distanciavam, seguindo diretamente ao encontro de Voldemort.

- Harry, preste atenção... – sussurrou-lhe Hermione.

O moreno sorriu-lhe, voltando sua atenção ao caminho e buscando a direção correta.

- Snape estará nos esperando na torre leste. É por este lado. – Harry indicou, tomando o cuidado para se camuflarem entre as sombras. – Há uma entrada por aqui, que o pai do Draco sempre utilizava.

- E como sabe o caminho? – Rony inquiriu, perplexo.

Harry corou profundamente, ao se recordar.

* * *

_Havia sido chamado para falar com Snape em seu escritório. Quando entrou, o encontrou sentado numa poltrona e muito mal humorado, como quando ficava em suas aulas e Neville explodia o caldeirão. Parou na porta, sem saber o que fazer._

_- Entre Potter – apenas quando Lucius falou, o notou ali também, encostado ao lado da lareira._

_- Queriam falar comigo? – perguntou um tanto aflito._

_- Digamos que terá de saber como andar em terreno inimigo, já que não leva muito jeito para se situar nem mesmo em Hogwarts, quem dirá entre comensais e bestas das trevas – o loiro fez questão de ser sarcástico._

_- Oh, claro... – como foi se esqueceu que os dois homens a sua frente eram serpentes? Sonserinos orgulhosos e arrogantes..._

_- Só isso que tem a dizer? – Snape finalmente se pronunciou, mais carrancudo do que o habitual. – Sabia que era um incompetente, Potter, mas não pensava que era pra tanto! Não chegou a se questionar nem por um minuto sobre como permanecer pelo menos alguns minutos vivo, ali dentro?_

_Harry negou com a cabeça, estava ficando nervoso. – E como poderia? Acaso tem um mapa do esconderijo de Voldemort?_

_- É lógico que não! – cuspiu Snape, mais irado do que nunca._

_Harry ficou indignado. Não entendia o porquê dessa atitude de Snape para cima de si. Ia retrucar, mas Malfoy se aproximou, chamando a atenção do grifinório e fazendo com que Snape se afundasse ainda mais no estofado da poltrona._

_- Eu tenho todos os caminhos gravados na memória... Sei até mais passagens secretas, corredores e salas intermediárias, do que o próprio Severus. E é por isso que você está aqui._

_- Irá me dizer? – Harry estava duvidoso._

_- É literalmente impossível dizer todas as entradas, curvas, portas e passagens que existe naquele refúgio. Assim como será impossível você conseguir se situar com meras palavras e memorizar tudo o que eu disser... Você terá de ver o que eu vi e lembro – passou os dedos pelo longo cabelo platinado, numa mostra em comum com o filho. Draco fazia o mesmo, quando estava ficando tenso ou nervoso, mas em Lucius, não era possível notar qualquer tipo de alteração, parecia mais um gesto casual do que indício de alteração emocional._

_- Legilimencia? – perguntou com surpresa._

_- Você é bom em legilimencia Potter? – os olhos azuis não desviavam dos verdes._

_- Não... – confessou em tom baixo._

_- Como eu pensei... No seu caso, você se desgastaria, tentando penetrar em minha mente, e isso é tudo o que menos queremos._

_Nesse momento Snape bufou de sua poltrona, revirando os olhos e mostrando que era óbvio que Harry Potter não sabia de muitas coisas. Desde quando o inútil do Potter sabia algo de proveitoso?_

_- E o que devo fazer? – Harry perguntou inocentemente._

_- Receber o que quero te passar. Quem usará de magia serei eu e não você. É um método simples, de troca de energia, você será o receptor e eu a fonte, mas para isso funcionar... – suspirou, desviando pela primeira vez dos olhos verdes e fitando qualquer coisa sobre a lareira. – Terá que ter a canalização..._

_- Co-como assim? – ficou tenso, principalmente pela cara de assassino que Snape fazia._

_- Ele não precisa disso... – o professor de poções sibilou entre dentes._

_- Há um meio mais seguro e rápido dele salvar meu filho? – Lucius o encarou, desafiador._

_Severus susteve o olhar do patriarca, mas logo se rendeu a ele. – Faça de uma vez. Potter é burro demais para entender, depois vai ficar com lenga-lenga, complexos e síndrome de negação... Uma total perda de tempo e tempo é o que mais precisamos nesse momento._

_- Entender o que? – Harry estava começando a se sentir injustiçado. Não precisavam ficar falando dele dessa forma._

_- Não é nada pessoal – Lucius comentou, antes de fazer._

_Os olhos verdes se arregalaram quando sentiu as mãos de Lucius tomarem seu rosto e ter a boca tomada por um inusitado e casto beijo. O sangue subiu instantaneamente, resultando numa coloração violenta em seu rosto._

_Imagens foram se formando em sua cabeça, de lugares que nunca viu, tudo tão rápido como um flash, mas marcante, como se realmente houvesse caminhado por tudo ali. Quando os lábios de Lucius se afastaram dos seus, caiu sentado no sofá, finalmente respirando. Nem soube quando foi que tinha parado de respirar._

_- Três segundos! – Severus explodiu. – Três. Longos. Segundos!_

_- Segundos e não minutos... – Lucius se sentou numa outra poltrona._

_- Você disse que duraria dois segundos! Dois! – gesticulou erguendo dois dedos no ar, para enfatizar suas palavras._

_- Diferença de um mísero segundo, Sev! – Lucius disse, indignado._

_Harry conseguiu apenas piscar os olhos, atordoado e de faces completamente vermelha._

* * *

Harry abanou a mão na frente de Rony. Melhor não tocar nesse assunto, visto que o ruivo ficaria pior do que ele próprio tinha ficado e no meio do terreno inimigo, não era nada bom.

- Esquece isso Rony, um dia eu te conto – sorriu ao amigo, disfarçando o rosado de seu rosto.

- Certo... – Rony concordou, um pouco confuso pela reação do amigo.

Como dito, havia uma entrada naquele lado, e que levava para dentro do castelo. O difícil era passar por dois comensais que conversavam, perto da porta.

* * *

Draco andava de um lado a outro, como um tigre enjaulado. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e mesmo não querendo admitir – mais fraco.

Sentia sua energia indo embora, sem comer ou beber nada que lhe entregavam. Olhou à bandeja que repousava num canto da cama. Um banquete à francesa, fora os sucos naturais e frutas doces e saborosas que encheria de água a boca de qualquer um. Voldemort tomava o cuidado e não lhe dava nada cortante ou pontiagudo que pudesse se ferir ou usar de qualquer outra forma, assim como não lhe dispunha nada alcoólico que pudesse ingerir e prejudicar o desenvolvimento do feto.

- Desgraçado... – grunhiu de raiva, dando um safanão na bandeja e derrubando tudo ao chão.

Não colocaria nada na boca, vindo daquele demente. Poderia ser facilmente enfeitiçado, se assim fizesse. Conhecia diversos tipos de poções que o manteria obediente até quando o inimigo desejasse. Preferia passar fome e sede.

Voltou até a janela e empurrou o vidro, sentindo o vento frio. Estendeu a vista para a floresta e preferiu ardentemente estar perdido nela a que trancafiado ali.

E quanto a Harry? Onde estaria agora? Com quem e fazendo o que? Em que estaria pensando, planejando? Essas perguntas vagavam em sua mente, querendo sentir novamente o corpo e o cheiro do moreno. Saber que estaria tudo bem...

Nesse instante, viu que a um lado, labaredas de fogo subiram ao céu e uma grande e estrondosa explosão aconteceu.

Apertou com força as grades da janela e prendeu a respiração, enquanto o clarão alaranjado lançava chispas em seus olhos.

- Harry... – murmurou, tomado pelo pânico. – Merlin... Não...

Manteve-se todo o tempo seguinte com os olhos atentos, vendo o que lhe era possível. Ao longe alguns bruxos se movimentando, capas pretas a esvoaçar com o vento. Certamente comensais da morte em busca dos invasores.

Quantos deles estavam ali? Harry estaria entre eles, sem dúvida. Desmiolado como sempre... Corajoso como sempre...

Horas de agonia se arrastaram, sem ter como saber o que realmente acontecia do lado de fora. Odiou-se por estar de mãos atadas.

Mais explosões, mais vestígios de magia. Perdera a conta de quantos raios verdes fluorescentes cruzou a escuridão lá fora, insinuando que as imperdoáveis estavam sendo empregadas naquela batalha, só não sabia de que lado.

Estava tão entretido no que via, pedindo mentalmente para que nada acontecesse a Harry, ou a seu pai e seu padrinho, que foi pego de surpresa, quando um golpe atingiu a torre onde estava e tudo desapareceu de seu redor, o levando a uma queda vertiginosa.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio percorrer seu corpo e a adrenalina o envolver inteiro. Não sabia o que pensar, nem sequer tinha tempo para isso, até ser envolvido gentilmente. Seu corpo de encontro a algo macio e quente.

Sorriu, não precisava abrir os olhos para reconhecer quem era. Deixou ser envolvido e repousou a cabeça ao peito acolhedor, tão palpitante quanto o seu.

- Quando vai pensar antes de agir, seu cabeça-dura? – pronunciou arrastado, finalmente abrindo os olhos para se perder no verde esmeralda que o examinava.

- Graças a Merlin que você está bem... – Harry só então pôde sorrir, vendo que não havia nenhum arranhão no loiro.

Estavam sobre a Firebolt, em meio às imperdoáveis que eram lançadas a esmo pelos bruxos no campo de batalha. Poderiam ser atingidos a qualquer momento, mas para Draco, já não importava. Confiava na destreza do apanhador mais jovem de todos os tempos. Abraçou ao corpo do moreno, matando a saudade e sentindo o medo deixar seu corpo aos poucos. Não gostava de ser tratado como uma garota indefesa, mas gostava dessa proteção toda, que Harry lhe dispensava.

O grifinório fez uma curva, desviou de algumas magias, até que alcançou o solo, onde Rony e Hermione estavam.

E sem mais um minuto, Draco foi puxado pelo ruivo, para seu atordoamento. Rony envolvera sua cintura delgada enquanto Hermione se aproximava com a capa de invisibilidade em mãos.

- Harry! – Draco tentou manter-se agarrado ao moreno, que se quitou de suas mãos com uma doçura sufocante. – Harry!

Tentou em vão se livrar de Weasley, mas este era mais alto e mais corpulento. O ergueu do chão e o arrastou para longe de Potter enquanto Hermione o envolvia na capa de invisibilidade.

Estendeu os braços, mas Harry manteve-se imóvel o olhando com carinho... Carinho mórbido...

Começou a se desesperar, o medo voltando triplicado, a angustia sufocante e a sensação de perda.

- Te amo – pôde ler nos lábios que acostumou a beijar. O mesmo amor era possível se ver no verde de seus olhos.

Então Harry subiu de volta na Firebolt e alcançou o ar, enquanto gritava tentando traze-lo de volta a si. Esmurrou o ruivo, tentando se livrar dele, mas não conseguia.

Foi arrastado para longe da batalha, sentindo-se derrotado.

- Harry pediu para que te salvasse Malfoy... E é isso que vamos fazer. – ouviu o som abafado e triste, da voz de Rony. – Ele deve ter te contado sobre a profecia... Você sabe o porquê.

Sem que Rony esperasse, Malfoy girou o corpo e segurou seu rosto, para que o olhasse nos olhos. O ruivo segurou a respiração, ao notar que o loiro chorava. Não havia nada do arrogante e intragável sonserino... Ele parecia um anjo triste e decadente. Tão frágil como se fosse feito de cristal.

- Weasley... Ele precisa de vocês... E eu sei que vocês queriam ajuda-lo nesse momento.

- Malfoy... – Hermione implorou, sem poder se controlar, não conseguia nem olhar ao rosto pálido do loiro.

- Eu vou ficar bem... Nunca faria nada contra a vontade de Harry, ainda mais algo tão sério quanto isso... Vou viver pelo que levo aqui dentro – se envolveu na capa de invisibilidade, protegendo a barriga. – Eu imploro, por tudo que você mais ama e acredita, Rony... Não deixe que ele enfrente Voldemort sozinho... Ele precisa de vocês mais do que eu...

Hermione sorriu, ao notar tanto carinho na voz do sonserino, segurou o braço de Rony, que estava muito impressionado com tudo que acabara de ouvir, em principal, seu nome sendo pronunciado sem um pingo de desgosto e ainda tendo um Malfoy lhe implorando, quase de joelhos.

- Ali estará seguro Draco – a garota indicou o caminho, num sorriso genuíno, enquanto puxava o namorado de volta à batalha, na tentativa de encontrar Harry e o auxiliar da melhor forma possível.

Não teve tempo de mais nada, além de se cobrir e correr para longe dos domínios inimigo. Ainda se sentia um inútil, sem poder ajudar e nem imaginava que o grande motivo de Harry ter que vencer e sobreviver, era por ele...

Quando estava prestes a entrar na floresta, de coração na mão, sem saber o que aconteceria dali em diante, uma risada tomou seus ouvidos.

Parou abruptamente e olhou em direção ao som tão familiar e desprezível. A alguns metros de distância estava Bellatrix. Aurores mortos estavam aos seus pés. Ela sacudia displicente a varinha numa das mãos e balançava a cabeça com irônico sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bando de incompetentes! – debochava.

Lembrou-se de tudo que ela fizera. De como teve coragem de matar o padrinho de Harry, sangue Black... Sangue de sua mãe Narcissa e da própria Bellatrix. Sabia que Harry queria vê-la morta, mas não era hora de deixa-la aos cuidados do grifinório, pois ele estava confrontando seu pior inimigo, aquele que levou a vida de seus pais e o deixou sozinho no mundo, num mundo que não o queriam...

O ódio o dominou então... E a necessidade de pelo menos fazer algo nessa guerra.

Com cuidado, Draco apanhou uma varinha, caída no chão, certamente pertencente a algum dos mortos, e a escondeu na manga da roupa. Se livrou da capa e passou a correr em direção da floresta.

Como esperado, Bellatrix interferiu em sua passagem, aparecendo bem à sua frente. Parou, quase caindo e recuou poucos passos.

- Vejam o que temos aqui... – ela sorriu ainda mais. – Meu sobrinho Draco Malfoy!

- Tia Bella... Deixe-me ir – pediu com aflição, lançando olhares para o meio da floresta.

- Tsc, tsc... – ela balançou o dedo na frente do rosto do rapaz, com cinismo. – Lorde Voldemort te deseja, meu querido... E você vai voltar para sua doce prisão, mesmo não querendo...

Com um movimento rápido, Draco tentou passar por ela, mas foi abraçado. Unhas cravadas em sua garganta, pressionando e o fazendo ficar sem ar.

- Se eu pudesse, te matava, seu imundo... Lenta e dolorosamente... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sua vaca – sibilou, o mais alto que conseguiu.

Um tapa atingiu seu rosto. Caiu ao chão, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue que acumulava em sua boca. Ergueu os olhos, azul prateado em desafio, a arrogância tão característica de sua família.

Bellatrix se aproximou vitoriosa, os olhos cravados na boca vermelha e inchada do rapaz, nos fios platinados que cobriam parte do rosto de traços suaves, assim como nesse olhar. Tudo lembrava a Lucius Malfoy.

O agarrou novamente pelo pescoço, o forçando a permanecer com o rosto para cima.

- Idêntico a ele – cuspiu cada palavra. – Sabe meu querido? Eu freqüentava sua casa pra dormir com seu pai... Narcissa nunca mereceu a honra do sobrenome Malfoy.

- E meu pai nunca te quis – riu o máximo que conseguia, mas se pudesse, gargalhava da cara dela.

Outro tapa o atingiu no mesmo lugar do primeiro, fazendo dessa vez o sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca.

- Eu posso não poder te matar ou te presentear com um crucius... Mas posso fazer com que aprenda a controlar essa língua – ameaçou carregada de raiva.

Draco entreabriu os lábios, tentando buscar ar e isso provocou uma nova onda de desejo nos olhos da mulher. Era isso que via – desejo incontrolável, por se parecer tanto com aquele que ela cobiçava e não pensaria duas vezes em deitar em sua cama, mesmo sendo na cama da própria irmã.

Sem resistir, puxou o rapaz pelos cabelos, e se inclinou dominante e possessiva, para beija-lo. Seus lábios quase se tocaram, mas antes que fizesse, sentiu o hálito quente de Draco e cada letra que ele fez questão de pronunciar sem som.

O raio verde fluorescente saiu de sua mão direita diretamente ao peito de Bellatrix. O corpo da mulher foi lançado para traz, enquanto a magia passava por todo seu corpo, levando embora sua vida.

Draco se ergueu e se aproximou do corpo inerte, olhando-a com superioridade e arrogância.

- Sim... Sou idêntico a ele. Até mesmo nas trapaças e no prazer em ver o inimigo aos meus pés... _Tia Bella_... – mais sarcástico só se fosse o próprio Lucius Malfoy.

Cuspiu no cadáver e deu-lhe as costas. Estava muito mais fraco, por se utilizar de uma imperdoável em uma varinha que não era sua. Apanhou a capa e se camuflou com ela, para que mais nenhum comensal o seguisse. Não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Deixou aquele mundo à parte ao se embrenhar entre as árvores. Afastou o máximo que conseguiu, até se sentar protegido entre as raízes de um salgueiro milenar. O velho salgueiro apenas sacudiu seus longos galhos ao sentir sua proximidade, mas como não representava perigo, permitiu que se protegesse sob suas folhas.

Lembrou-se do sorriso doce e dos olhos verdes... Lágrimas inundaram ainda mais os seus olhos e transbordaram dolorosamente. Tampou os ouvidos, tentando evitar escutar os sons da batalha que era trazida pelo vento. Era torturante demais para suportar, e se pegou desejando ser um pouco grifinório e esperar por um bom resultado, no final das contas... Mas seu lado realista de sonserino o cutucava dizendo que essa esperança era remota...

E a noite foi a mais longa de sua vida...

Quando a manhã começou a surgir, veio com a chuva, como se o mundo bruxo lamentasse todas as perdas.

Seu corpo tilintava molhado e com frio, quando uma sombra se assomou sobre si. Ergueu os olhos, marejados de tanto sofrer, e se atirou aos braços paterno.

Lucius o carregou como se fosse um garotinho, como antigamente. Olhou para trás, onde se encontrava McGonagall e Blaise Zabini. Falkes sobrevoava os céus, anunciando o fim da guerra.

- Papai... – murmurou fracamente num pedido.

- Shiii... Não diga nada... Está tudo bem agora...

Zabini se aproximou. Segurava uma chave de portal.

- Precisamos ir para Hogwarts Draco... Teu pai ficará para ajudar os que precisam...

Draco sorriu ao amigo, fazendo Blaise corar um pouco. Seu corpo passou aos braços do sonserino moreno, que o envolveu apertado e trêmulo, acionando a chave e aparecendo na enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey já esperava.

* * *

Lucius passou os olhos ao redor da desgraça. Era um cemitério ao ar livre.

Outros bruxos vieram para socorrer os feridos e levar os corpos daqueles que pereceram pela causa. Mas ele estava ali por duas únicas pessoas – Harry Potter e Severus Snape.

Caminhou em meio à desolação, reconheceu muitos dos comensais que jaziam sem vida, assim como aqueles do ministério. Balançou a cabeça, sem emoção alguma a transpassar pelas suas faces.

Na guerra, era matar ou morrer...

Um grito angustiado foi ouvido. Ergueu os olhos em direção a McGonagall, a poucos metros de onde estava. Ela abraçava a cabeça de longos cabelos brancos do velho diretor de Hogwarts.

Se Dumbledore estava ali, certamente seria ali que encontraria Potter.

Mal deu dois passos, quando foi agarrado pelo tornozelo e puxado, que acabou por cair sobre um corpo imundo e ferido.

Seu corpo gelou e se abraçou esporadicamente a essa pessoa, limpando a sujeira do rosto para poder ver que Severus estava bem.

- Sev, você se feriu muito? – perguntou aflito.

- Não sou Snape, mas mesmo assim agradeço a preocupação – disse o outro, em meio a tosse.

Lucius arregalou os olhos, notando que estava sobre Lupin, o abraçando e se preocupando demasiadamente.

Apoiou bruscamente ao corpo de Remus e deu impulso para se levantar, fazendo o lobisomen gritar de dor. Ao ficar de pé, tentou limpar a roupa, carregado de asco.

- Que desgraça! Minhas vestes se sujaram com sangue de uma besta humana imunda! – olhou para as mãos, que ficaram cheias de sangue e terra, quando tentava limpar o rosto do outro, lhe dando mais repulsa.

- Chega de frescura Malfoy... Vamos, me ajude a socorrer o Weasley e a Granger. Eles quase morreram. – Remus lhe sorriu perversamente. – Devo comentar a Snape, sua preocupação para comigo?

Lucius apenas estreitou os olhos, em desagrado, passando a retirar o corpo de Hermione, debaixo de um comensal morto, enquanto Remus carregava Rony.

A garota abriu os olhos, estava consciente e quebrara a perna, fora alguns poucos ferimentos superficiais. Por outro lado, o ruivo estava em situação mais delicada.

- Ele tentou me proteger e a coluna de pedra do castelo caiu sobre ele... – ela soluçava descontrolada, querendo se abraçar ao namorado.

- Não se preocupe menina... Ele respira, só está desmaiado – o patriarca pronunciou suavemente, para não alarma-la. – Lupin levará vocês de volta a Hogwarts, onde há uma equipe de medibruxos aguardando para socorre-los...

Remus sorriu ao loiro, vendo que Hermione concordava com a cabeça e parecia mais calma. Apanhou a chave de portal que Malfoy lhe estendia e passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, desaparecendo em seguida.

Lucius suspirou, voltando a percorrer o lugar com os olhos.

Não muito longe de onde Weasley e Granger estavam, podia se notar algo familiar – óculos redondo.

Passou a mão pela terra negra, desvendando um braço e pouco da roupa com o símbolo da grifinória.

- Isso não é nada bom... – lamentou, enquanto se apressava em socorre-lo.

* * *

Gina andava pelo corredor que levava até a enfermaria. Soube que acabaram de trazer o irmão e Hermione. Estava muito preocupada e queria vê-los, mesmo que Madame Pomfrey se negasse, passaria todo o tempo esperando. Queria ser uma das primeiras a estar ao lado deles, quando acordasse.

Também desejava ver Harry...

Apertou as mãos, ao se lembrar dele, seu coração deu uma falha.

Estava indo à sala de poções, pois esquecera seu livro. Ao se aproximar da sala, viu a última coisa que não queria ver...

Harry e Malfoy conversavam.

_- Aonde pensa que vai Malfoy?_

_- Para a aula de Tratos com Criaturas Mágicas, oras! É tão sonso que se esqueceu que temos a mesma aula?... Potter..._

Era uma conversa típica deles, mas o modo como Malfoy pronunciou o sobrenome de Harry, a fez se arrepiar e parar no lugar. O sonserino sussurrou de modo sensual e roucamente, erguendo o queixo e sorrindo de lado. O resto da cena foi um choque.

_- Eu sei perfeitamente bem, Draco..._

_- Então?_

_- Você é sempre tão cínico!_

No instante seguinte, Harry havia puxado o sonserino pela cintura, o empurrado contra a parede e o beijava loucamente. Corpo contra corpo, dedos longos e pálidos se agarrando aos fios revoltos enquanto perdiam o fôlego.

_- Estava com saudade e queria um beijo antes de ter que passar mais uma aula do seu lado, tendo que estar literalmente com as mãos em alguma criatura, que não seja você._

_- Não sabia que você era pervertido... Aliás, se eu te causo tanta falta, não posso fazer nada. Sou irresistível, eu sei._

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, negando aquelas lembranças. Mesmo tendo visto com os próprios olhos, não deixava de achar que era uma mentira. Seu amor por Harry ainda batia em seu coração.

Foi dobrar um corredor, quando tropeçou em uma pessoa. Caiu no chão e buscou quem era que estava ali. Arregalou os olhos, ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Pro-professor Snape?

Severus abriu os olhos lentamente. Tentava alcançar a enfermaria, mas havia gastado muita energia, acabando por não agüentar o próprio peso e deslizar até o chão.

Havia assistido a luta até o fim. Ajudara no que pôde e sabia o estado crítico em que Harry se encontrava. Tivera de ser rápido, e antes de esperar ajuda, aparatou em seu aposento em Hogwarts, para pegar a poção que tivera preparado durante cinco longos anos e que os medibruxos precisariam para salvar a vida de Potter.

Gina olhou ao chão, ao redor do corpo do professor e gritou, constatando uma grande poça de sangue.

- Não há tempo garota! – Snape chamou a atenção de Gina de volta a si. – Quero que dê isso a Harry Potter, antes que ele morra... Agora!

Trêmula, a ruiva pegou o frasco que lhe era estendido. Ergueu-se e correu o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam.

Enquanto tentava alcançar a enfermaria, sua mente deu voltas. Lembrou-se das palavras de Pansy Parkinson, aquele dia em que descobriu sobre Harry e Draco.

_Havia corrido para longe dos dois, querendo apagar aquela cena da cabeça e já chorava de tristeza, quando foi segurada pela sonserina. Parkinson já deveria saber sobre esse relacionamento fazia tempo._

_- Todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Potter... E eu tenho a chance que você precisava para ter o amor dele._

_- Do que está falando?_

_Pansy sorriu com ironia. Agarrou a mão de Gina e forçou um anel em seu dedo. – Está vendo esse anel? Dentro há uma gota de uma poção rara e eficiente. Essa gota fará com que seu grande amor também se apaixone por você._

_- Uma poção do amor? – arregalou os olhos. – Nunca faria isso, é ilegal!_

_- Pense em quanto o seu queridinho sofrerá, se ficar junto de Malfoy... Filho de comensal, sangue-puro... E se Malfoy estiver o enganando? Já imaginou a tragédia? Desde quando Draco Malfoy amaria Harry Potter? E se for uma armadilha?_

_- E por que você estaria me dizendo isso?_

_- Porque Draco é meu noivo desde antes de nascer... E eu exijo que ele esqueça essa trama em nome do Lorde e pense em nós e em nossa linhagem, acima de tudo. Será bom pra mim e pra você..._

- Não pode entrar aí! – gritou Pomfrey, vendo que a ruiva invadia a enfermaria e buscava alguém por toda a ala hospitalar.

Gina não deu ouvidos e abriu a última cortina, vendo o corpo pálido, quase sem vida de Harry. Ao seu lado estava Lucius Malfoy, que o havia trazido.

- Senhor Malfoy, o professor Snape está caído no corredor, perto das escadas. – disse com pressa, sem desviar os olhos do corpo do grifinório.

Lucius se ergueu da cadeira e saiu no instante seguinte. Estava preocupado com Severus, por não tê-lo encontrado em parte alguma, da batalha.

Ficando sozinha com Harry, Gina se aproximou da cama e começou a chorar.

- Tudo culpa do Malfoy! – apertou firme o frasco que levava nas mãos.

Olhou ao anel que Pansy lhe dera. Uma pedra vermelha em forma de coração levava a poção. Passou o dedo sobre a gema e esta se abriu, revelando o minúsculo conteúdo.

Se Malfoy não houvesse seduzido Harry, este teria tempo de se aperfeiçoar e ficar mais forte em magia. Seu seqüestro foi apenas uma farsa para que Potter fosse em direção à própria morte.

Nunca havia tido uma única vez em que Malfoy foi gentil, ou que respeitasse todos eles... Nunca Malfoy demonstrou qualquer tipo de afeto por Harry, em todos esses anos ele demonstrava bem o contrário. Raiva, rivalidade, inveja e ódio... Era isso que Draco Malfoy sentia por Harry Potter e por todos os grifinórios e amigos do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Lucius Malfoy não tentou matar Harry no ministério? Por que o filho não faria o mesmo?

Oh, sim... Draco Malfoy era capaz de fazer... Tinha certeza.

Lentamente virou o anel e viu a pequena gota vermelha cair dentro do frasco que Snape lhe confiara e se misturar com o outro líquido. Aproximou mais de Harry e segurando sua cabeça levemente suspensa, o fez beber de pouco em pouco, o líquido salvador.

- Eu faço isso porque te amo... – sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno. – Porque te amo Harry...

Olhos verdes se abriram e a focaram para depois se fechar novamente.

Gina sorriu e se afastou. Estava feito e Harry nunca mais sofreria.

Madame Pomfrey entrou no recinto e a olhou preocupada.

- Virginia Weasley... Melhor se retirar agora...

Gina sorriu-lhe e se retirou sem protestar. Já tinha a certeza de que Harry ficaria bem. Ao passar pela cortina, viu o que dexara de ver quando chegara na enfermaria, de tão preocupada com Potter como estava. Muitas pessoas estavam ocupando as macas, dentre elas, Rony e Hermione.

O irmão ainda estava desacordado e Hermione lançava-lhe olhares de sua maca. A garota de vastos cabelos castanhos abandonou sua contemplação do namorado, para olhar à amiga, que se mantinha de pé, os observando.

- Gina! – Hermione sorriu, feliz em ver a ruivinha.

Quando Gina se decidiu a se aproximar, Zabini entrou na frente.

- Amor imposto será sempre um amor vazio... Lembre-se disso em nome de Draco Malfoy...

O sangue de Gina congelou, e assustada, apenas via o sonserino deixar a enfermaria, com um semblante nada agradável.

* * *

Seis meses depois...

Draco caminhava tranqüilamente pelo corredor, a seu lavo vinha Blaise.

Hagwarts permanecia vazia, pois alguns alunos perderam familiares, tanto comensais como aurores. Os que tinham famílias trouxas foram liberados a retornarem para casa a mando do ministério, até que todo o caso fosse devidamente resolvido. Sabiam que muitos comensais, ou cúmplices de Voldemort, ainda estavam foragidos. Somente alguns poucos permaneciam no castelo.

Dumbledore havia sido enterrado no próprio terreno de Hogwarts, num mausoléu adornado de flores. Tudo muito simples e alegre, como ele bem gostaria que fosse. Em seu lugar, a pedido de todos, sem exceção, foi ocupado por McGonagall. A velha professora de Transfiguração ficou muito emocionada com o pedido de todos os alunos e demais professores, cabendo apenas aceitar essa honra que jamais imaginou ter o direito.

Lucius foi para uma prisão provisória no Ministério, pois McGonagall, a pedido de Dumbledore, antes desse morrer, mandou um relatório exigindo a absolvição da pena do patriarca para benefícios e prestações de serviços em Hogwarts. Com uma nova perspectiva dos acontecimentos e do auxílio de Lucius na derrota de Voldemort, ele foi condenado a cumprir mais um ano para depois ser solto, mas vigiado pelo Ministério, assim como tivera de assinar um compromisso com Hogwarts.

Zabini olhou ao loiro. O mesmo rosto aristocrático, os mesmos olhos prateados e a boca bem delineada. A pele mais branca e imaculada do que nunca. Apenas um leve tom rosado aparecia em cada bochecha. O cabelo platinado estava um pouco mais comprido, principalmente a franja, que deslizava pelo rosto e lhe encobria um dos olhos. Porém, havia algo a mais em Malfoy...

Olhou ao corpo que tanto cobiçava e, realmente ainda desejava, vendo-o um tanto roliço, mas ainda assim um corpo bem talhado e bonito.

Draco nunca usou qualquer tipo de feitiço para esconder a barriga. Era orgulhoso demais para isso. A túnica branca de manga longa lhe caia perfeitamente bem, além de ser ideal para se mover sem lhe apertar nenhuma parte do corpo.

Pararam frente a uma porta e o sonserino loiro o olhou com um discreto sorriso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Draco?

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Não se preocupe. – abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Quando foi fechar a porta, o outro o chamou.

- Draco...

- Sim?

- Sempre estarei aqui, ok?

Malfoy permitiu sorrir um pouco mais. – Eu sei...

Quando Zabini tomou seu caminho e sumiu pelo corredor, Draco fechou a porta e suspirou fundo. Girou o corpo lentamente e ergueu a vista, para se deparar com um salão cheio de gente, a maioria grifinórios.

Não pôde evitar se sentir deslocado ali.

Passou os olhos por todos, parando na pessoa ao centro do tumulto e que sorria, conversando animadamente com todos, sem exceção.

Sorriu vendo-o tão bem e ainda mais radiante do que antes. Os cabelos sempre tão revoltos, os olhos verdes a brilhar de emoção, conforme contava o que aconteceu na batalha e o corpo... Aquele não era o mesmo corpo de antes, estava mais alto, mais forte e mais poderoso.

Fazia uma hora que Harry Potter havia despertado de seu coma natural, para se recuperar das seqüelas e do desgaste físico e mental pelo qual passara. Não era de se espantar que ficara inconsciente durante seis meses.

Olhou aos lábios do moreno, louco para senti-los novamente e corou passando uma mão pelo cabelo, num gesto de nervosismo. Também seria a primeira vez que Harry o veria e bem... Ele agora estava bem diferente, com aquela saliência redonda que chamava de barriga.

Foi se aproximar do grupo que envolvia o grifinório, quando seus olhos captaram algo perturbador - Harry e Virginia de dedos entrelaçados.

_- Draco... Eu vi a Weasley dando uma poção a Potter... Tenho certeza de que era uma poção ilegal..._

_- Ela é uma Weasley e amiga dele, Blaise..._

_- Mas ela o ama, Draco... Só estou te avisando._

As palavras de Zabini, no dia em que trouxeram Harry para a enfermaria o fez tontear. Não esperava algo vil de algum deles, mas então, se lembrou de Peter Pettigrew que Harry havia lhe contado. Ele era um dos melhores amigos do pai de Harry e um dos membros dos Marotos. Severus também havia lhe contado muito sobre esse grupo de grifinórios. Ninguém nunca esperava por isso...

Seu corpo esbarrou numa mesinha, perto da porta, chamando a atenção de todos. E isso era tudo o que menos queria aquele momento.

Harry se levantou do sofá, e se aproximou, um pouco sem jeito em falar com o sonserino.

- Ahn... Malfoy... Podemos conversar lá fora?

Draco sorriu com desgosto ao ouvir o modo como o grifinório o chamou. Antes, o que tinha dúvida, agora passou a ser certeza.

- Claro Potter...

Draco seguiu o moreno até o corredor e longe dos olhares do demais. Estendeu a vista pelo escuro e vazio ambiente, se sentido da mesma forma – sombrio e vazio.

Harry ficou um tempo o olhando, principalmente em sua barriga, e isso estava sendo mais perturbador do que quando Voldemort o havia encarcerado. Instintivamente cruzou os braços.

- O que queria conversar?

- Primeiramente... Você está bem? O bebê?

- Sim... Estamos bem...

- Que bom...

Silêncio.

Draco apertou os lábios, tentando reter qualquer sinal de tristeza.

- Então? Vá direto ao assunto.

- Eu... Não sinto amor por você, mesmo depois de tudo que passamos, e que foi maravilhoso... Mas... Não é o que eu quero... – sussurrou cada palavra.

- Entendo – sorriu com escárnio. – Só isso Potter?

- Mas o filho também é meu e... Eu gostaria de vê-lo sempre...

Harry mantinha os olhos em Malfoy, preocupado com as reações do sonserino, mas este parecia levar tudo muito bem, o que pareceu-lhe um bom sinal.

- Claro... Quando nascer, você pode vê-la... Severus manterá contato com você e quando quiser e não tiver nenhum inconveniente, ele a levará para passar algum tempo com você...

- Ela? Então é menina? – um sorriso adornou os lábios do moreno.

- É menina... – confirmou a meia voz, as lágrimas teimando em turvar seus olhos.

- Obrigado Malfoy...

- Eu queria dar uma coisa à Virginia Weasley, mas eu tenho caráter... Então, poderia receber por ela Potter? Já que ela é a dona do seu sentimento...

- Claro...

Draco desferiu um tapa ao rosto de Harry que avermelhou e um fio de sangue escorreu pelos seus lábios.

- Não queria te agredir, mas não bato em mulher, mesmo que ela mereça... E eu realmente precisava fazer isso...

Harry levou a mão ao rosto e acompanhou com os olhos Draco se afastar. Sempre altivo e inabalável...

Mas lá no fundo, Draco Malfoy desmoronava...

* * *

**N/A:** este é o penúltimo capítulo, não quis dividi-lo mais, pois quero encerrar esta fic. Demorei uma eternidade, mas eu estava fora da net, infelizmente não tenho idéia de quando postarei o final, mas farei o possível para não demorar muito.

Agradecimentos a: **Hermione Seixas**, **Srta Kinomoto** (o próximo é o final, assim, poderá saber o que acontecerá), **Lilly W Malfoy** (bem, como vc havia pedido, eu coloquei um pouco mais sobre o feitiço de proteção), **Pandora**, **milinha-potter**, **Fabi** e **flor da aurora** – obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio e incentivo. Espero que este chap tenha compensado a demora (19 pgs no Word!).

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, que é o fim.


	16. Epílogo

**Título: Incógnito**

**Nota: **eu esqueci de esclarecer sobre o feitiço que Lucius conjurou para que o símbolo aparecesse na mão de Harry, no capítulo anterior, tanto que ele está destacado (1) Aparecium é um feitiço usado para mostrar objetos invisíveis aos olhos, não tenho informações se pode ser usado para outras coisas senão somente em objetos inanimados, mesmo assim, resolvi por emprega-lo à fic.

**Aos leitores:** não pude atender a todos os pedidos, e certamente esse final não agradará a alguns, ou a muitos, mas não tenho como satisfazer a todos, infelizmente. Espero que mesmo assim, eu tenha agradado em parte. Fiz o máximo que consegui e espero que tenha chegado a altura de suas expectativas. Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando!

**LEIA ANTES DE COMEÇAR:** esse Epílogo sai fora do padrão da fic inteira, mas é para um melhor impacto nos acontecimentos. Para não ficar perdido, vale lembrar que:

Texto entre "aspas" é o POV do Draco.

Texto em _itálico_ são os acontecimentos do passado.

Texto normal é o presente, ou seja, onde eu parei lá no prólogo.

**oOo**

**Epílogo – Vivendo**

"Relembrando aqueles dias, eu vejo que o mundo caminha para algo além do que esperamos... Os relacionamentos surgem e desaparecem num piscar de olhos e não sabemos nem como começou e quando terminou...

A vida é tão complexa, que nos prega peças e nos faz acreditar que tomamos o controle do que chamamos de destino e o manuseamos ao nosso bel prazer... Mas para nos lembrarmos que somos insignificantes nessa vastidão de universo, e que ainda temos que caminhar muito para alcançar uma faísca de perfeição, nossos olhos são desvendados e o orgulho que carregamos nessa ilusão que consideramos conquista, é mais cruel e fria do que supomos...

Não culpo ninguém pelo que aconteceu... Talvez deveria, mas as coisas não foram somente perdas...

Ganhei confiança... Aprendi a me entregar e não apenas esperar que os outros se sacrifiquem... Aprendi a enxergar além dos meus passos, a aceitar que nem tudo pode ser como queremos... E aprendi, acima de tudo, o que é viver...

Depois daquele dia em que conversamos após Harry ter acordado, tive que tomar a maior decisão de minha vida...

Eu não entendia porque a vida estava sendo tão cruel comigo, a ponto de permitir que alguém colocasse um fim em acontecimentos e sentimentos que eu julgava infinitos...

Uma vez, Harry havia me dito que chegou a odiar o mundo mágico... O mesmo mundo que levou embora seus pais, seu padrinho, seu tutor...

Então, refletindo nisso, aquele dia, percebi que eu sentia o mesmo que ele sentiu... Ódio pelo mundo mágico, por ter me roubado quem eu mais amei nessa vida... Não perdi minha família ou meu padrinho... Mas eu havia perdido ele...

E passei a enxergar os trouxas com outros olhos... No mundo sem magia, não há poções que controlem os sentimentos dos outros, não há como você impor uma vontade em uma alma... E você não tem que ficar cumprindo profecias arriscadas, e sendo marcado por uma vida inteira...

E pela primeira vez... Eu olhei para Hermione e senti inveja do mundo em que ela nasceu...

Mas isso que passei não apenas me mostrou isso... Me mostrou que eu não era diferente de Virgínia Weasley, e que outrora, eu faria a mesma coisa que ela fez... Tentaria impor sentimentos nos outros para saciar os meus... Afinal... Antes de viver aqueles poucos dias ao lado dele, eu tentava destruí-lo...

Durante seis anos tentei destruí-lo por ele não me pertencer... Destruí-lo porque ninguém mais poderia amá-lo, senão eu...

Então eu quis morrer...

Mas Meggy me mostrou que eu não podia desistir... E que eu tinha algo a mais para viver...

Harry também mudou depois daquele dia... Mesmo sabendo que era uma tortura, eu nunca deixei de acompanhar cada passo dele... E via que ele se perguntava dia e noite... O que foi acontecer com a gente.

Eu não podia odiá-lo de me rejeitar se a culpa não era dele...

Eu não podia fazer nada, se a poção do amor não havia cura...

Apenas podia me cobrir com uma manta, e todas as noites caminhar até a sala vazia, onde tivemos nosso primeiro e marcante encontro...

Sentar no chão, perto da porta entreaberta e presenciar sua batalha mental... Jogado no chão empoeirado e olhar sem vida...

Harry nunca chegou a perceber que Meggy e eu o acompanhávamos nesses momentos... Se ele percebeu nunca demonstrou...

E foi numa dessas noites que o primeiro sinal da doença apareceu...

Ele vomitara sangue negro...

Os dias que se seguiram seu estado se agravou a tal ponto, que o internaram no St. Mungus.

Depois que Meggy nasceu, eu sempre notei que ela buscava alguém... Alguém que ela conheceu indiretamente e mesmo assim sentia falta..."

**oOo**

_Harry manteve a mão no rosto, sentindo a carne latejar, mesmo assim, mantinha os olhos em Draco, que sumia pelo corredor._

_Malfoy apoiou uma mão na parede, sentindo-se fraco e tonto. Seu corpo começou a tremer e teve a respiração difícil. Não queria passar nervoso por causa da gravidez, mas estava emocionalmente abalado com tudo que aconteceu, que era impossível não sofrer uma reação colateral. Só desejava não sofrer um aborto nessa altura da gestação._

_Sentiu ser abraçado, e mesmo não querendo, seu corpo reagiu tão bem a esse toque que acabou por se recostar ao conforto do abraço de Potter, até deslizarem e se sentarem ao chão._

_- Draco..._

_- Me solta..._

_- Por favor, me entenda... Não sei o que sinto... É tudo tão confuso...E se eu não me afastar de você, será como se eu estivesse te enganando... Não quero fazer algo tão baixo como isso, pois te respeito... Te respeito mais que qualquer um..._

_Draco apertou os punhos contra a roupa de Harry. As lágrimas que tentava conter já escorriam._

_- É por isso que eu não agüento! – gritou, fora de si. – Se ao menos você fosse seco, fosse um canalha, seria tudo tão mais fácil... Eu poderia te odiar, querer vingança... Mas você tem sempre que ser assim... – sentiu ser abraçado mais forte. Harry beijava seu cabelo com ternura. – Sempre tão... Amável... – sussurrou._

_- Você disse que Gina é a dona dos meus sentimentos... Mas confesso que não é bem assim... Algo me atrai a ela, mas não sinto o que eu sentia por você... – acariciou os fios platinados, com pesar. – E o que eu sentia por você ficou tão distante... Como se fosse em uma outra vida, mas que eu lembro que foi a mais feliz... Não consigo amar Gina, pois sei que não consigo amar mais ninguém..._

_Draco suspirou, contendo as lágrimas. Poderia dizer que a garota lhe dera uma poção do amor, mas resolveu por ficar quieto. Não adiantaria nada se Harry soubesse ou deixasse de saber, o que estava feito não tinha mais volta..._

_Harry não falava mentira... Sentia como se seu coração houvesse quebrado. Era como se sua alma buscasse a lembrança de Draco, mas algo o impelia a olhar para Gina e seu inconsciente se negava. Era um dilema o que estava passando._

_Antes de ver Malfoy, depois que despertou do seu longo coma, não tinha suas dúvidas quanto gostar da ruiva, mas depois que o viu, depois que a lembrança daquele perfume tão peculiar lhe impregnou os sentidos novamente, depois de rever cada fio platinado, cada detalhe daquele rosto de pele tão branca e macia... Foi como se um turbilhão de sentimentos conturbados o golpeasse._

_Gina era ofuscada pelo brilho de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele era lentamente apagado de sua memória..._

_- Eu sinto tanto, Draco... Me perdoe... – disse com a voz embargada._

_- Eu vou ficar bem... Malfoys sempre ficam bem... – ergueu a cabeça com altivez._

_Harry sorriu tristemente. – Eu sei..._

_O moreno baixou os olhos para a barriga do loiro. Achava tão lindo daquele jeito. Queria poder ver sem o tecido que a cobria, mas depois de tudo, não tinha coragem de pedir algo tão íntimo a Malfoy. Voltou a olha-lo nos olhos e então se surpreendeu com a reação do sonserino._

_Draco levantou a túnica, desvendando o ventre redondo, como se lesse seus pensamentos. A pele continuava pálida e imaculada, como sempre. Levou uma mão trêmula a tocar com cuidado e um pouco de medo, mas após sentir a maciez da pele, seus temores foram afastados. Deslizou a palma com carinho, contornando a curva que formava a barriga e sentiu o leve pulsar da vida ali dentro._

_Sorriu emocionado._

_Nesse momento soube que valeu todos os esforços para conseguir salva-la... Inclinou-se e beijou com suavidade, como se dissesse a ela que ele estava ali e que a amava e protegeria até o fim da vida._

_Draco fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça na parede. Sentia-se flutuar a cada beijo que Harry depositava em seu ventre fecundado._

_E queria esquecer que poderia nunca mais sentir isso em sua vida..._

**oOo**

_Severus terminou por examinar os batimentos cardíacos do afilhado. Ficou preocupado quando soube da conversa que Draco e Harry tiveram, obrigando o sonserino a fazer uma leva de exames._

_- Eu estou bem, tio Sev... – disse com enfado._

_- Sim, agora eu acredito. – Snape o cortou. – Mas terá de repousar._

_Draco não contestou. Estava pensando em coisas mais graves do que em reclamar sobre os cuidados exagerados do padrinho._

_Severus o observava com tristeza. Sabia o que aconteceu com o loiro e apenas podia ficar quieto em seu canto, sem poder fazer nada a respeito, e isso era frustrante._

_- A poção do amor tem cura? – Draco perguntou, enquanto ajeitava a túnica, amuado numa poltrona._

_- Não... Por isso ela é ilegal... – Snape sussurrou._

_- Entendo..._

_Após deixar o aposento de Severus, Draco se dirigiu para sua Sala Comunal, a fim de cumprir com o pedido do professor de poções e descansar._

_Passava frente à sala vazia, onde tudo teve início e parou, percebendo que a porta estava encostada. De passos vacilantes se encostou à fresta e espiou lá dentro, vendo Harry vagando errante, no pouco espaço ao centro._

_O moreno tocava a parede com as pontas dos dedos, mantendo a cabeça baixa e os olhos fitos no piso._

_Essa não foi a última vez a vê-lo ali. Descobriu que o grifinório passou a freqüentar a sala todas as noites, revendo cada cantinho, cada caco de vidro que estava no chão, em meio à poeira._

_Não entendia porque Harry se desgastava passando insônia naquele lugar vazio e escuro, nem porque a cada noite, o brilho dos olhos verdes se apagava, até que escutou um murmúrio tão baixo, que nem parecia ter vindo dos lábios do moreno._

_- O que passamos não pode acabar assim... O amor não acaba dessa forma..._

_Então Harry caiu de joelhos, levando a mão à boca e dentre seus dedos escorreu sangue... Sangue negro..._

_Draco se desesperou, saindo de seu cantinho escondido, adentrou na sala e o socorreu. Não importou com a mancha que se alastrava por sua túnica branca, quando abraçou Harry de encontro ao peito. Apenas queria leva-lo à enfermaria e saber que ele ficaria bem._

_Mas não foi isso que aconteceu... Harry continuou a vomitar sangue e seu estado parecia se agravar cada vez mais. Quase chorou ao vê-lo tão pálido, deitado na cama da enfermaria._

_- Ele será transferido ao St. Mungus... – Madame Pomfrey sussurrou._

_- Por que isso está acontecendo?_

_- Não sabemos... Pode ser as seqüelas da guerra... Então achamos melhor interna-lo com profissionais de alto nível..._

_A última noite que Harry ficou em Hogwarts, Draco permaneceu do seu lado._

_A ala hospitalar estava na penumbra, apenas uma vela acesa ao lado da cama de Potter iluminava vagamente o ambiente._

_Draco acariciou os fios negros que repousavam no travesseiro._

_- Ele está morrendo... – lamuriou baixinho. – Prefiro vê-lo vivo com outra pessoa ao invés de imóvel num leito de madeira..._

_- Não diga isso, por favor..._

_Malfoy ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com Gina, então os fechou com cansaço dando um longo suspiro._

_- Quer que eu saia?_

_- Eu vim falar com você, Malfoy... – a voz da garota era tão trêmula, que parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento._

_- Não tenho nada pra falar com você..._

_- Me ouça então... Eu imploro..._

_Malfoy apertou a mão e a encarou com frieza. – Fale..._

_- A culpa é minha... Eu fui uma pessoa imunda... – nessa hora, lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da garota. – Eu pensei apenas em mim e não no Harry... Muito menos em você... Eu achei que poderia dar felicidade a ele... Mas... Acabei por dar tristeza e sofrimento... Eu fui cega e queria pedir seu perdão..._

_- Porquê? – Draco negou com a cabeça – Você fez o que achou certo e eu nunca dei motivos pra você ou qualquer outra pessoa pensar nos meus sentimentos... Confiar em mim... Acho que também estou pagando pelo que fiz durante todos esses anos..._

_Gina então caiu de joelhos, em prantos. Era uma cena lamentável..._

_- Zabini tinha razão... Amor imposto sempre será um amor vazio... Eu percebi isso, quando Harry começou a se tornar vazio por dentro... Ele sorria pra mim, mas não havia sentimento... Não havia vida em seu sorriso e em seus olhos... Ele está morrendo por minha culpa..._

_Draco olhou ao teto, tentando evitar começar a chorar igual a ruiva. – Você é tola... Julga tudo com olhos vendados... Não a culpo já disse... Afinal, você me conhece como aquele que só quer prejudicar Harry Potter e os amigos dele. Você quis protege-lo, mas acabou por prejudica-lo sem intenção... Não precisa pedir meu perdão... Talvez eu faria o mesmo... – respirou fundo, e voltou a olha-la. – A única pessoa a quem você tem que pedir perdão é ao Harry..._

_Novas lágrimas brotaram aos olhos da ruiva. – Agora eu sei porque ele estava com você..._

_Draco apenas observou Gina segurar a mão de Potter e a sua, uni-las e sair correndo, envergonhada demais para continuar ali. Antes de sair, ela parou e o olhou nos olhos._

_- Foi Pansy Parkinson... Achei que deveria saber... A culpa maior foi minha, pois se eu quisesse, teria evitado tudo isso... Sinto muito..._

_Sozinho novamente, Draco sorriu._

_Vingança sonserina... Quantas vezes não se vingou quando as coisas não aconteciam como desejava? E quantas vezes não se utilizou dos mais fracos, para conseguir seu objetivo?_

_Pansy, assim como todos os sonserinos havia se vingado de seu orgulho ferido, quando a largou, indo contra a tradição da família. Não era de se espantar que ela tenha manipulado alguém mais nova e de personalidade fraca como Virgínia Weasley._

_Dedos frios acariciaram os seus. O loiro sobre-saltou olhando à Harry. O moreno estava de olhos abertos o observando._

_- Estava acordado? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então ouviu o que aconteceu..._

_Harry voltou a acariciar os dedos longos de Malfoy. – Sabe que... Eu perdôo todo mundo..._

_Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar a tristeza. Se não fosse essa capacidade de perdoar que Harry possuía, nunca teriam ficado juntos..._

– _Eu sei..._

_- Você seria capaz... De fazer o mesmo?... De me perdoar?_

_- Não sei... Eu não tenho um coração de leão, como os grifinórios... – soou divertido, mas mantinha os olhos turvos de lágrimas._

_Harry sorriu. – Mesmo eu sendo grifinório... Tenho um pedido bem sonserino para te fazer... Um pedido bem egoísta..._

_- Qual? – murmurou, sem condições de falar mais alto._

_- Me espera..._

**oOo**

_Quatro meses depois..._

_Lucius Malfoy cumpriu dez meses de sua pena imposta após a morte de Voldemort. Estava ciente que ficaria ali durante mais dois meses, quando algo inusitado aconteceu._

_Havia sido libertado antes do tempo a pedido de uma pessoa que precisava muito de sua ajuda. Primeiramente pensou que fosse seu filho, ou McGonagall em relação à Hogwarts, mas ao entrar pela porta do suposto lugar onde encontraria essa pessoa, ficou surpreso._

_Caminhou ao lado de um auror, pelos corredores impecavelmente brancos do St. Mungus, até um quarto isolado, onde não havia muitos pacientes._

_Do lado de dentro encontrou Potter que o aguardava, sentado em sua cama hospitalar e remexendo o lençol, apresentando nervosismo._

_A única reação que Lucius teve foi parar abruptamente na porta._

**oOo**

Tempo atual...

Draco permaneceu um bom tempo na varanda de sua casa, apreciando a paisagem e respirando o perfume das flores.

Relembrar o passado ainda lhe apertava o peito, mas decidira-se a esquecer e ir em frente.

Ouviu o som de passos e sorriu, sabendo exatamente quem era. Segundos depois, Lucius saiu para a varanda, com a neta nos braços.

- Bom dia pai... – Draco lhe sorriu.

- Olá querido...

- Veio cedo hoje... Não agüentou a neta ou terá que sair? – domingo era dia de Meggy brincar na casa de Lucius e só voltava ao anoitecer.

- Como se Margareth atrapalhasse – bufou ofendido. – Vim aqui para ver se precisava de minha ajuda.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, totalmente perdido. Percebendo isso, foi a vez de Lucius arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Estou perdendo algo?

- Draco, você não recebeu o convite? – perguntou com surpresa.

- Oh... Não vi o correio hoje...

- Mas mandaram o convite na sexta-feira.

- Não vejo o correio desde segunda... – confessou um pouco sem graça.

- Deveras!- resmungou o patriarca. – Anda, levante esse traseiro branco daí e vamos urgente para o Beco Diagonal.

- Como se meu traseiro não fosse igual o seu... – retrucou, recebendo uma encarada nada satisfeita do pai. – Desculpe! Mas afinal, pra quê?

- Para ir à festa de um ano da derrota de Voldemort, em Hogwarts.

Draco emudeceu. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente pálido, mas disfarçou sua perturbação. Falar em Hogwarts era sinônimo em falar de Potter.

- Não sei se vou... – sussurrou, voltando os olhos para as montanhas ao longe.

- Todos estarão lá e querem que você também esteja... – Lucius insistiu.

- Desde quando se preocupa com o que os outros querem? – olhou desconfiado ao pai.

- Desde nunca. Apenas vá porque EU estou MANDANDO que vá!

Ali estava o antigo e não-discuta-comigo Lucius Malfoy. Draco olhou de esguelha ao bastão que o pai sempre levava consigo e que sempre lhe cutucava quando se excedia. Sim, era o mesmo de sempre, só mudava pelo fato de estar carregado uma garotinha fofinha de cabelos alourados, olhos extremamente verdes e de calcinha cor-de-rosa cheio de babados sobre a fralda. Meggy sorriu para Draco, babando na gola da capa de Lucius.

Não agüentou e mordeu o lábio, tentando evitar rir da cena.

- DRACO!

- Certo! Eu irei. Satisfeito?

**oOo**

A primeira coisa que aconteceu, quando chegou a Hogwarts, foi ser assediado por todos. Professores, ex-professores, ex-alunos, ex-colegas e alunos queriam ver o milagre que se chamava Margareth e era filha do famoso Harry Potter.

Isso lhe causou muito constrangimento e raiva, pois estavam perturbando sua filha. E como todo Malfoy que cuida a unhas e dentes de sua cria, deu um basta, lançando olhares de gelo e palavras bem arrogantes, para que se afastassem.

Meggy não parecia incomodada, tratando a todos com indiferença e mais intertida com sua boneca "Barbie" que ganhara da madrinha Hermione. Mas isso também durou pouco, pois logo ela se esqueceu da boneca e se interessou nas luzes coloridas que flutuavam pelo teto de vidro do Salão Principal.

Quando as pessoas se dignaram a se afastar, apenas se contentando em olhar e comentar sobre Malfoy e a pequena filha, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram para ver a sobrinha.

Eles carregaram, beijaram e mimaram a menina até Lucius chegar e praticamente arrancar a neta deles.

- Vou levar Margareth para ver o Sev – ele avisou a Draco ignorando completamente os outros.

- Seu pai está bem simpático hoje – Rony resmungou entre-dentes, levando um cutucão de Mione.

Draco sorriu, não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar que Weasley e Granger fossem os padrinhos de Meggy... Talvez estivesse com a cabeça em Potter...

A noite seria divertida e inesquecível, se não fosse pela falta do personagem principal de todo aquele feito... Alguns pareciam lembrar sobre esse detalhe fundamental, outros ignoravam totalmente e apenas curtiam mais uma farra... Mas para Draco, a noite estava sendo bem nostálgica e vazia...

E o que se seguiu foi irreal.

**oOo**

**(N/A: se vc tem a música "When I look into your eyes" prepare o aparelho, aumente o volume e dê asas a imaginação! Será bem mais interessante ouvindo ela!).**

**oOo**

O som da música cessou... Cabeças surpresas indicavam a direção... As vozes se calaram...

A passos incertos, ele caminhou até o palco provisório, onde uma banda bruxa tocava...

Vacilante subiu os degraus e se postou sob a fraca luz...

Todos explodiram em gritos de alegria e os aplausos inundaram o salão...

Harry Potter estava ali, frente a todos e perfeitamente bem.

Ele olhou receoso para a abertura lateral do palco, onde Lucius mantinha-se encostado com Margareth nos braços, a cortina a encobrir sua presença.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – o patriarca Malfoy sussurrou, enquanto Meggy sorria-lhe e apontava um dedinho ao pai moreno.

Aquilo bastou para adquirir coragem em enfrentar o público que aguardava, e dentre a multidão, o belo par de olhos prateados.

Respirando fundo, Potter ergueu a cabeça, conjurou um microfone suspenso num pedestal e caixas acústicas trouxa, dispensando o feitiço sonorus e disse firme:

- Não estou aqui para dizer o que aconteceu comigo... Nem para um discurso sobre a vitória na guerra... Nem me desculpar por causar tantas preocupações... Todos sabem que não sou bom em discursar e muito menos me apresentar em público – nessa hora, Seamus Finnigan concordou em voz alta, levando a todos, incluindo a Harry, rir pelo comentário. – Bem... Vejo que concordam comigo... – mais risadas.

Draco também sorriu, notando que os olhos verdes lhe fitavam agora... Verdes esmeralda brilhando de vida...

Harry prosseguiu, agora como se falasse somente ao loiro. – E a principal pessoa que se horrorizava com a minha medíocre capacidade de interagir entre as pessoas, é a que mais pode afirmar isso...

- Você foi pateticamente ridículo no Baile de Inverno – Draco confirmou, mordendo o lábio inferior, sem acreditar que isso acontecia.

Novas risadas se seguiram.

Harry sorriu ainda mais. – Mesmo assim... Eu queria... Te oferecer algo que nunca tive oportunidade de fazer... E queria que você, Draco... Aceitasse e me perdoasse...

Nesse instante, a música começou a tocar...

E para Draco... O mundo parou...

Harry respirou fundo, passou a língua pelos lábios e então começou a cantar...

I SEE FOREVER / _EU VEJO A ETERNIDADE_

WHEN I LOOK IN YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO SEU OLHAR_

YOUR ALL I EVER WANTED / _VOCÊ É TUDO QUE EU CONSTANTEMENTE PROCURAVA_

I AWAYS WANT YOU TO BE MINE / _EU SEMPRE TE QUERO PARA SER MEU_

LET'S MAKE A PROMISE / _VAMOS FAZER UMA PROMESSA_

TILL THE END OF TIME / _ATÉ OS FINS DE NOSSOS DIAS_

WE'LL AWAYS BE TOGETHER/ _NÓS ESTAREMOS SEMPRE JUNTOS_

AND OUR LOVE WILL NEVER DIE / _E NOSSO AMOR NUNCA IRÁ MORRER_

Seus olhos mantendo-se preso aos prateados. Fios negros de uma franja despontada a manchar-lhe a face.

A iluminação mudou de amarelo para um vermelho intenso, retratando paixão e dando ênfase à boca fina e delineada, que movia conforme a letra lhe escapava carregada de emoção.

SO WERE WE ARE / _ENTÃO AQUI ESTAMOS_

FACE TO FACE AND HEART TO HEART / _FRENTE A FRENTE E CORAÇÃO PARA CORAÇÃO_

I WANT YOU TO KNOW / _EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIBA_

WE WILL NEVER BE APART / _QUE NÓS NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS_

NOW I BELIEVE / _AGORA EU ACREDITO_

THAT WISHES CAN COME TRUE / _QUE NOSSOS DESEJOS PODEM SE TORNAR REALIDADE_

'CAUSE I SEE MY WHOLE WORLD / _PORQUE EU VEJO MEU MUNDO INTEIRO_

I SEE ONLY YOU / _EU VEJO SOMENTE VOCÊ_

Dedos passaram pelos macios fios platinados enquanto o moreno mantinha presa sua mirada... E seus lábios se delinearam num sorriso, fascinado pela inusitada declaração.

Seu coração estava a mil e sua respiração inserta como se fosse parar a qualquer momento, e se perguntava se o coração de Harry estava tão louco quanto o seu...

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

I CAN SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU / _EU POSSO VER O QUANTO EU TE AMO_

AND IT MAKES ME REALIZE / _E ISSO ME FAZ PERCEBER_

WHEN A LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

I SEE ALL MY DREAMS COME TRUE / _EU VEJO TODOS OS MEUS SONHOS TORNANDO-SE REALIDADE_

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

Não importava quantas pessoas presenciavam esse momento... Para Draco, esse era o SEU momento e era único...

Era inesquecível...

I'VE LOOKED FOR YOU / _EU TE PROCUREI_

ALL OF MY LIFE / _POR TODA MINHA VIDA_

NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU / _AGORA QUE TE ENCONTREI_

WE WILL NEVER SAY GOODBYE _/ NUNCA IREMOS DIZER ADEUS_

I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING / _NÃO POSSO CONTER ESSE SENTIMENTO_

THERES NOTHING I CAN DO / _NÃO HÁ NADA QUE EU POSSA FAZER_

'CAUSE I SEE EVERYTHING / _PORQUE EU VEJO TUDO_

WHEN I LOOK AT YOU / _QUANDO EU OLHO PRA VOCÊ_

Harry deslizava os dedos pelo pedestal...

Semicerrou as pálpebras de modo lânguido e sexy, conforme pronunciava a última frase... Esmeralda irradiando paixão aos prateados submissos e fascinados.

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

I CAN SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU / _EU POSSO VER O QUANTO EU TE AMO_

AND IT MAKES ME REALIZE / _E ISSO ME FAZ PERCEBER_

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

I SEE ALL MY DREAMS COME TRUE / _EU VEJO TODOS OS MEUS SONHOS TORNANDO-SE REALIDADE_

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

Aproveitando o intervalo da música, onde o ritmo tomou conta do salão, tendo a guitarra como melodia, Harry afastou alguns passos do microfone retirando os óculos e o jogando para qualquer lugar.

Seu corpo fervia...

Virou de costas deslizando a jaqueta pelos ombros e se livrou dela jogando longe.

Um corpo bem torneado de músculos proporcionais sob uma justa regata preta e calça de couro tomou forma debaixo de uma luz agora azulada, como se uma aura adornava ao seu redor.

Então ele se voltou à platéia, de volta ao microfone, pernas afastadas, ambas as mãos agarrando aos cabelos e de olhos fechados sua voz fluiu...

OOOHH ..

E Draco sentiu o arrepio rasgar seu corpo, o coração retumbar mais agressivo ao peito enquanto perdia o fôlego...

Nunca Harry estivera tão sexy...

Nunca essa voz foi tão maravilhosa como se imprimisse sensações em suas veias, fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido...

As pálpebras se abriram, desvendando o brilho esverdeado e intenso diretamente a si.

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

Harry levou uma mão em punho ao coração, a outra ainda no cabelo...

I CAN SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU / _EU POSSO VER O QUANTO EU TE AMO_

Sua voz cada vez mais alta, mais desesperada...

AND IT MAKE ME REALIZE / _E ISSO ME FAZ PERCEBER_

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

Seus dedos deslizando lentamente do cabelo até o pescoço...

WE WILL AWAYS BE TOGETHER / _NÓS ESTAREMOS SEMPRE JUNTOS_

AND OUR LOVE WILL NEVER DIE / _E NOSSO AMOR NUNCA IRÁ MORRER_

Olhos verdes brilhando de emoção... De amor e desejo...

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES _/ QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

I SEE ALL MY DREAMS COME TRUE / _EU VEJO TODOS OS MEUS SONHOS TORNANDO-SE_ _REALIDADE_

Draco apoiou o corpo trêmulo contra uma mesa, a respiração escapando apressada pelos lábios entreabertos...

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

O mundo não existia... O tempo não existia... Pois sempre que aqueles olhos prateados estivessem brilhando para os seus... Não havia sofrimento... Não havia tristeza...

Só existia amor...

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

Naquele momento, quem ousasse a dizer que não havia como se apaixonar duas vezes pela mesma pessoa seria um inconseqüente e não sabia o que estava dizendo, porque para Draco, havia se apaixonado novamente pela mesma pessoa...

E para Harry, nunca reconquistar tivera um significado e um sentindo universal em sua vida... Quanto ao amor? Nunca havia deixado de amar. Apenas sua consciência estivera comprometida, mas cada pulsar do seu coração, não...

**oOo**

Lucius sorriu orgulhoso. Beijou a bochecha de Meggy e seguiu até o jardim, onde Severus o esperava, sentado num banco.

- Isso supera seus fantasmas do passado? – o carrancudo professor perguntou com divertimento.

- Perfeitamente... – sorriu um pouco mais. – Acho que Margareth ficará conosco até eles se acertarem melhor...

- Lucius... – Snape lançou um olhar divertido ao loiro. – Não me diga que... Foi você?

O patriarca ergueu o queixo com arrogância. – Nada é impossível a um Malfoy... Nem mesmo ensinar canto a um desafinado e sem talento como Harry Potter.

Severus riu abertamente. – Então era esse o motivo dele pedir sua ajuda? Não acredito!

Os olhos de Lucius se suavizaram. – Em parte... Ele quis me pedir perdão por fazer meu filho sofrer tanto...

- Típico grifinório... – Snape bufou bem humorado.

- E... Meu divórcio já saiu... Vou morar no chalé de verão, perto das montanhas... Será um ótimo lugar caso Draco queira passar o verão com a família... E é um bom lugar para escrever um livro...

Severus o olhou surpreso. Havia dito a Malfoy que estava pensando em escrever seu próprio livro de poções, baseado em suas descobertas, incluindo sobre a poção do amor.

- Está me convidando?

- Eu não convido... Eu ordeno, mando... Exijo... – Lucius deu seu melhor sorriso sacana.

- E eu obedeço... – reclamou.

Sem mais palavras, o loiro se inclinou e selou seus lábios aos de Severus, vendo o olhar negro tremer de emoção.

- Exatamente...

**oOo**

Harry se aproximou de Draco, mantendo seus olhares, e Malfoy tinha sempre um olhar tão frio, para quem o repara superficialmente ou a quem se é mirado com indiferença, mas para aquele que consegue uma atenção especial a essas esferas prateadas, se pode ver o turbilhão de emoções que por ele se passa... Emoções do íntimo...

Sorriu como um tolo, mas não se importou com isso...

Há muito deixaram as pessoas para trás, curtindo a festa, enquanto caminharam até o corredor das masmorras, e viu como o ex-sonserino se recostava à parede, sem afastar-lhe a mirada.

- Acho que sei porque estamos aqui... – disse o loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a porta daquela sala abandonada.

Harry estendeu a vista, finalmente desviando do rosto aristocrático de Malfoy, até o interior escuro do lugar. Sorriu, ao lembrar-se como encontrara aquele lugar e quem o acompanhava naquela hora.

Draco foi o primeiro a entrar, olhando a sala quase vazia. Ainda se mantinha do mesmo jeito que outrora. Harry o acompanhou de perto, mas não via nada além do rapaz à sua frente.

Tanto tempo sem senti-lo... Sem respirar esse cheiro que se desprendia suavemente da pele pálida e estava louco por saborear seus lábios...

- O tempo passa tão depressa... Parece que foi ontem que tudo começou... – ouviu Malfoy balbuciar vagamente, enquanto apreciava a velha e esfarrapada poltrona.

- A última imagem que eu tenho... – começou, um pouco receoso por suas próprias palavras. Draco girou o corpo e o olhou nos olhos, prestando atenção ao que dizia. – A última imagem que eu tenho, é a de um loiro extremamente lindo, mas tragicamente marcado pela tristeza... E gerando um ser perfeito, como se fosse parte de si... Como se fossem um único pulsar de vida...

Nesse momento, a sombra da amargura encobriu os olhos verdes. Draco franziu o cenho com pesar e se aproximou de Harry, tocando suavemente sua face, num carinho terno e compreensivo. Não disse uma palavra, apenas esperou que o moreno desabafasse.

- Por minha culpa... – sussurrou, enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia a carícia que lhe era feita com tanta doçura.

Fazia tempo que esperava por esse toque... Por um único – e que mesmo lhe fosse curto – toque dos dedos delgados e levemente frios de Draco.

- Sabe que a culpa não foi sua... Não se culpe por isso, Harry... Vê? Estou bem... Estamos bem...

- Meggy é linda... – voltou a abrir os olhos e finalmente um sorriso adornou os lábios de Potter, um sorriso ao qual Draco se recordava tão bem. Cheio de vida e de alegria. – Foi amor a primeira vista! Aquele cabelo tão Malfoy, aquelas bochechinhas rosadas e os minúsculos dedinhos... Não acreditava que era parte minha... Quando Lucius a trouxe-

- Lucius? – Malfoy o cortou com surpresa.

- Sim... – Harry sorriu ainda mais, pelo visto, o patriarca cumprira seu pedido e não disse nada a Draco, sobre a ajuda que lhe pedira enquanto estava internado no St. Mungus. Queria fazer essa surpresa a Draco, e se declarar como se fosse o início de uma relação... Um início que nunca realmente tiveram. Desejava enlaça-lo com algo inesperado, cheio de amor e intenso... Algo que demonstrasse o quanto o amava e para que nunca houvesse dúvidas quanto a veracidade dos seus sentimentos.

- Não acredito... Meu próprio pai! – indignou-se, agora sabia o motivo do pai querer ficar a sós, curtindo a neta em todos os domingos.

- Não o culpe, fui eu quem pediu segredo, pois queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa... – acompanhou suas palavras com um singelo e tímido toque a camisa de Draco, onde o pescoço estava à mostra, convidativo. – Ele me ajudou muito... A me recuperar e a... Ter mais auto-estima... – desconversou, envergonhado.

- Meu pai freqüentou a extinta aula de Canto e Música de Hogwarts... Deveria saber que Harry _Patético_ Potter nunca teria esse dom... – disse com ar sarcástico.

- Nah! Mas eu não cantei tão mal assim! – fez bico.

Draco parou de rir, vendo os inconfundíveis gestos e reações graciosas do ex-grifinório e que eram suas marcas registradas de simplicidade e carisma. Então percebeu que sentia muito mais falta de tudo isso, do que imaginava sentir.

Harry parou de fazer manha ao notar que Draco se calara e o olhava tão compenetrado, tão perdido em si mesmo, que se preocupou.

- Pode me perdoar Draco? – Harry voltou a sussurrar, segurando a mão do loiro, que ainda estava em seu rosto e a trazendo para os lábios, depositando um suave beijo.

Malfoy piscou confuso, sentindo um arrepio desde a pele onde o beijo de Harry foi depositado, até a raiz dos cabelos. Então um sorriso enigmático se formou em seus lábios.

Sem duvidar, encurtou a distancia que os separava e mergulhou no sabor da boca do moreno. Um beijo cheio de ânsia e saudade... Um beijo carregado de palavras acumuladas e que há muito deveriam ser ditas, mas que mal tiveram a chance de pronunciarem.

Esse singelo tocar de lábios logo se transformou num beijo mais cálido, mais intenso. Harry contornou com a língua a carne macia que sugava e saboreava, exigindo um contato mais profundo. Draco o atendeu abrindo a boca e permitindo a invasão. Suas línguas se tocaram, se contornaram e brincaram, satisfeitas em se sentirem novamente, e um suspiro de prazer se misturou dentre o beijo.

Era tanto amor acumulado, tanto carinho a ser dispensado... Tantas palavras impossíveis de se dizerem...

Então decidiram não pronunciarem uma única palavra, e não mediram esforços em transbordarem de afeto, toques, beijos, abraços, respirações ofegantes e gemidos incoerentes...

Draco apertou o corpo de Harry em seus braços, enquanto este lhe atacava o pescoço. Mal havia notado que estava prensado contra a parede, contra a mesma parede... Roçou os lábios na orelha de Harry, gemendo baixinho e levou a mão a afagar-lhe o cabelo revolto. Seus dedos serraram aos fios negros e gemeu mais alto, quando Harry cheirou seu pescoço com gosto, aspirando sua essência como querendo gravar no fundo da memória.

- Senti saudades... Senti tanto sua falta...

- Eu também Harry... Eu também... – o confortou com suavidade, puxando o rosto afogueado do moreno e o mirando nos olhos. – Acho que tenho um pouco de grifinório... – sorriu, para confusão do outro.

- Como assim?

- Cumpri com seu desejo egoísta de sonserino e te esperei...

Harry abriu um largo sorriso, mas que durou pouco, pois Draco fez questão de borrar esse maravilhoso curvar de lábios recém sugados, o sugando e mordiscando novamente, num lento e interminável beijo.

SO WERE WE ARE / _ENTÃO AQUI ESTAMOS_

FACE TO FACE AND HEART TO HEART / _FRENTE A FRENTE E CORAÇÃO PARA CORAÇÃO_

I WANT YOU TO KNOW / _EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIBA_

WE WILL NEVER BE APART / _QUE NÓS NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS_

"As pessoas dizem que nossa vida é feita por etapas e que em cada etapa, é como cada capítulo de um livro. Algumas vezes, os acontecimentos perduram por vários capítulos, outras, se encerram num único.

Meu primeiro capítulo foi minha infância, e esta se seguiu até o próximo capítulo, quando entrei em Hogwarts... Mas quando pude conhecer a Harry, eu soube que a etapa de minha vida de _estrela_, que é o centro das atenções, como se eu vivesse sobre um palco e fosse o personagem principal, se acabaria ali.

O segundo capítulo se deu entre novos sentimentos e novos personagens... Rivalidade, ciúme, raiva, rancor e... Admiração... Deixei o pedestal e passei a ocupar as cadeiras das platéias para ver Harry Potter atuar no palco...

Creio que ele nunca soube que eu gostava e apreciava sua atuação... Nunca lhe disse e talvez não venho a dizer-lhe... Orgulho sempre foi o meu forte e a classificação do sobrenome Malfoy...

Então me apaixonei pelo astro principal...

Ali estava o fim do segundo capítulo e o início do terceiro...

Amor e ódio se mesclando em cada gesto meu... A cada vez que cruzávamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts ou em sala de aula...

A cada noite eu deixava de detesta-lo para admirá-lo...

E a cada novo amanhecer eu voltava a odiá-lo...

Sempre o mesmo jogo duplo... Sempre o mesmo roteiro infalível...

E assim se seguiu por mais dois anos, até que o fim do terceiro capítulo se fez, quando nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, porém de um modo especial... Sem a venda cinzenta que costumamos nos enxergar...

Naquela mesma sala vazia, naquela noite inesquecível, seus olhos brilharam como legítimas esmeraldas e eu pude compreender que pela primeira vez, você via a verdadeira cor dos meus olhos... E o que trago dentro deles...

Estamos aqui novamente, de olhos nos olhos, coração contra coração, batendo no mesmo compasso, sentindo a mesma emoção...

E aprofundando nesse mar de verde, não existe dúvida nem arrependimento, só existe a certeza e a satisfação... Creio que os meus dizem o mesmo...

Assim o véu cinzento caiu para sempre... E junto dele tudo de errado e doloroso que passamos...

Então eu te pergunto: _Será para sempre?_ E seu sorriso me responde: _Eternamente..._

NOW I BELIEVE / _AGORA EU ACREDITO_

THAT WISHES CAN COME TRUE / _QUE NOSSOS DESEJOS PODEM SE TORNAR REALIDADE_

'CAUSE I SEE MY WHOLE WORLD / _PORQUE EU VEJO MEU MUNDO INTEIRO_

I SEE ONLY YOU / _EU VEJO SOMENTE VOCÊ_

E tudo que eu não acreditava, passei a acreditar... Tudo que eu julguei nunca fazer na vida, eu fiz e continuarei fazendo...

Como me entregar... Acreditar e deixar me levar por um sentimento, uma intuição ou um simples olhar...

Pois nem tudo se pode ser palpável... Nem tudo há tempo para que seja comprovado...

Não deixei de ser um sonserino, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, minhas incertezas e minhas contradições, ainda mantenho minha crença de que nem tudo o que aparenta é verdade, e também não confio em tudo que vejo ou ouço...

Mas sei que quando for preciso... Saberei ser um pouco imprudente de vez em quando, e deixarei que os outros se mostrem, antes de levantar totalmente minhas barreiras...

E tudo isso, talvez eu devo a você... Mas você não precisa necessariamente saber disso...

E lá no fundo me sinto renovado... Minha crença e meus sonhos voltando pouco a pouco...

Agora ainda mais completa... Quando eu olho pra você..."

I SEE FOREVER / _EU VEJO A ETERNIDADE_

WHEN I LOOK IN YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO SEU OLHAR_

Draco retirou a venda de Harry que ao abrir os olhos se deparou ao azul prateado que tanto amava. Sorriu, meio entorpecido por esses olhos feiticeiros. Então, Draco sorriu-lhe de volta e saiu de sua frente, mostrando-lhe a mais bela moradia que já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Ficou boquiaberto com tamanha magnificência do terreno, da paisagem e da arquitetura renascentista.

Era como haviam desejado, sem pôr nem tirar uma única peça, uma única folha seca caída sobre a grama verde.

E só teve mais certeza disso, quando foi apresentado ao jardim interno...

Draco não havia se esquecido de um único detalhe que havia sonhado com ele, um ano atrás, e tudo era ainda mais perfeito, pois havia o toque especial de Draco...

O sentia em cada canto daquela mansão, até mesmo nos botões de rosas que nem se desabrocharam.

Voltou a olhar aos olhos prateados, que o observavam atentamente e cheios de alegria mal contida e sorriu o mais amplamente que pôde, demonstrando o quanto havia adorado o lugar.

- Bem vindo de volta Harry... – o loiro sussurrou.

E realmente se sentia em casa... Sua verdadeira e definitiva casa...

YOUR ALL I EVER WANTED / _VOCÊ É TUDO QUE EU CONSTANTEMENTE PROCURAVA_

I AWAYS WANT YOU TO BE MINE / _EU SEMPRE TE QUERO PARA SER MEU_

O porta-retrato finalmente foi erguido e recolocado em seu devido lugar... Harry e Draco felizes em seus uniformes de escola, sorrindo e se beijando com paixão...

Com um sorriso Draco passou o dedo sobre a imagem de Harry, vendo o quanto ele era apetitoso.

Seu coração deu um salto mais violento em seu peito, mostrando que sempre o desejou e ele sempre seria seu... Apenas seu e de mais ninguém...

Sempre tivera de tudo, mas mesmo assim, algo lhe faltava... E era essa falta de algo que o incomodava, só não sabia o que fazer para se sentir completo...

Então Harry lhe mostrou que o que lhe faltava, não era material, e sim emocional...

Faltava amor...

Agora voltou a estar completo...

Aquela foto não mais estaria sozinha, e o que sempre quis, desde quando havia tirado aquela foto, era encher a casa de milhares delas.

Onde olhasse queria ver Harry e Meggy… Os dois amores de sua vida...

LET'S MAKE A PROMISE / _VAMOS FAZER UMA PROMESSA_

TILL THE END OF TIME / _ATÉ OS FINS DE NOSSOS DIAS_

WE'LL AWAYS BE TOGETHER/ _NÓS ESTAREMOS SEMPRE JUNTOS_

AND OUR LOVE WILL NEVER DIE / _E NOSSO AMOR NUNCA IRÁ MORRER_

Muitas coisas foram ditas, depois da festa em Hogwarts, e dentre elas, o que aconteceu com Harry.

A poção finalmente havia uma cura, e essa cura provinha exclusivamente e somente da pessoa que a ingeria, ou seja, da vítima.

Era algo doloroso e cansativo, tendo que lutar dia e noite contra o veneno do falso amor. E inconscientemente Harry fizera isso.

A poção do amor fazia vítimas fáceis, principalmente naqueles que não estavam amando, ou os que mal sabiam de seus próprios sentimentos e tinham dúvidas quanto às próprias emoções. O que não era o caso de Harry.

A poção dominava a razão e a consciência, fazendo com que a vítima acreditasse que amava aquele que seus olhos prontamente pousavam, fazendo com que abrisse seu coração e ficasse receptivo à conquista do manipulador, uma espécie de caminho para acontecer de verdade, fazendo tanto a vítima acreditar que amava ou sentia amor pela outra, que esse sentimento surgia em realidade.

Lutar contra a poção do amor era como lutar contra a imperdoável Impérius...

Não foi à toa que Harry começou a sofrer, a morrer interiormente e a vomitar sangue envenenado até expeli-lo por completo de seu organismo e voltar a ter domínio do que realmente sentia.

Era sobre essa descoberta que Snape escreveria em seu livro e passou a pesquisar outras poções ilegais, no intuito de achar suas respectivas curas.

Quando Draco perguntou como Harry conseguiu achar forças para lutar contra a poção, este não tardou em responder...

- Por você... E pela certeza de que nosso amor nunca irá morrer...

I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING / _NÃO POSSO CONTER ESSE SENTIMENTO_

THERES NOTHING I CAN DO / _NÃO HÁ NADA QUE EU POSSA FAZER_

Harry olhava as estrelas, recostado nos travesseiros do banco de jardim, uma das pernas esticadas no decorrer do assento e a outra mantendo apoiada o pé no chão, enquanto Draco estava aconchegado entre suas pernas, as costas apoiadas em seu corpo e a cabeça descansando em seu peito. Meggy dormia tranqüilamente, deitada de bruços sobre o peito de Malfoy.

Com os dedos o moreno brincava com os fios platinados, hora de seu amado, hora de sua princesinha.

Seus olhos percorriam cada ponto luminoso que enfeitava a noite, mas seus pensamentos voavam ao passado, se lamentando não ter tido a oportunidade e a felicidade de acompanhar a gestação de sua filha. De apoiar e cuidar das necessidades de Draco...

Tinha que admitir que foi um pai e um marido ausente, mesmo que isso soasse um tanto constrangedor e esquisito, já que se tratava de dois homens e naturalmente, homens não podiam gerar filhos.

Voltou a realidade ao sentir Draco estender o braço e pegar uma xícara que estava no chão sobre uma bandeja perto do banco. Ficou o olhando levar o conteúdo aos lábios e absorver metade do chocolate quente, depois passar a língua por eles, recolhendo uma gota fugitiva.

Corou profundamente, com peso na consciência. Tentou ficar calado, mas estava incomodado, afinal, era um grifinório.

- O que te aflige Harry? – ouviu a pergunta de Draco, antes desse virar um pouco a cabeça, para olha-lo nos olhos.

- Por que pergunta? – ficou um tanto surpreso.

- Sua respiração... Senti a mudança da sua respiração – arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado, enquanto depositava a xícara de volta na bandeja. – Que aconteceu?

- Eu estava pensando... E... Bem... – gaguejou enquanto corava.

- E? – insistiu.

- Eu me sinto um pouco triste por ter perdido os nove meses que você...

- Oh! – Draco corou.

- E não tem chance disso acontecer uma segunda vez na vida... Não é? – Harry concluiu, ainda muito perturbado.

- Posso te consolar? – o loiro sorriu com carinho, se erguendo com Meggy em seus braços.

- Melhor não... Quero dizer... Está tão bom aqui, assim... – o moreno ficou ainda mais perturbado.

- Não quero te ver assim... – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Vou colocar Meggy no berço...

'CAUSE I SEE EVERYTHING / _PORQUE EU VEJO TUDO_

WHEN I LOOK AT YOU / _QUANDO EU OLHO PRA VOCÊ_

A luz da lua cheia adentrava pela janela e banhava o leito como uma cascata de prata, deixando o ambiente fantasmagórico e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que o corpo pálido sentado sobre si tomasse um matiz puro e suave, brilhante como que molhado pela branda claridade.

Fios platinados refletindo chispas conforme deslizavam para frente assim como o colar prata lampejou pendendo ao pescoço em direção a si, num vergar sensual do corpo esguio, até seus lábios se unirem num beijo quente e úmido.

Harry deslizou os dedos pelas coxas pálidas, sentindo a maciez e os contornos dos músculos. Sorriu, de olhos presos aos olhos prateados, mas logo soltou um suspiro de prazer, quando Draco fez o primeiro e lento movimento.

Se entrelaçaram os dedos de ambas as mãos, olhos ainda fixos um no outro, sorrisos carinhosos e gemidos baixinhos...

E a dança de Draco tomou uma cadencia irresistível e rítmica, ao som da música de seus corpos...

E o perfume inconfundível e irresistível desse anjo louro lhe invadiu os sentidos.

O fez torpe e delirante...

Gemeu mais alto e profundamente, assim como seu companheiro fizera instantes antes...

- Te amo... – ouviu-se a voz rouca e prazerosa de Draco.

Uma única gota de sêmen bastaria, mas lhe inundou o interior aconchegante com seu leite...

O som de suas respirações descompassadas e intensas tomou o silêncio do quarto. Seu anjo louro repousou o corpo exausto e molhado contra o seu, a cabeça em seu peito, tentando voltar à normalidade das batidas de seu coração.

- Também te amo... – Harry sussurrou, enquanto deslizava os dedos gentilmente pelo ventre firme e suado de seu companheiro.

Draco que estava quase a adormecer abriu os olhos e se sentou... Prata fulminante contra esmeralda sonhadora...

Harry, você não... Aquele chocolate quente que você me trouxe não era... – estava começando a se sentir aflito.

Calma... – o moreno lhe sorriu, se perdendo em seus olhos, o olhando como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam, seu dedo contornando o umbigo amante, com travessura.

Draco relaxou e lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Pode me perdoar? – perguntou com doçura na voz, soando como um apelo irresistível.

No instante seguinte estava pra fora do quarto, nu... Logo Draco lhe atirou na cabeça um travesseiro para lhe fazer companhia e uma coberta.

Viu a silhueta imponente e perfeita de Malfoy recostada na porta. – Lamento Harry, mas não sou nenhum grifinório e se quiser meu perdão, terá que se humilhar muito, para consegui-lo. – e bateu-lhe a porta.

De volta á cama, Draco desabou sobre o colchão e abraçou o travesseiro, jogando uma perna sobre as cobertas. Novamente tinha a cama toda para si. Fechou os olhos e tentou consiliar o sono, apreciando o vasto espaço, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o frio, sem o corpo de Harry lhe fazendo calor. Se encolheu e cobriu a barriga num longo suspiro, até que a voz baixinha, do outro lado da porta, chegou a seus ouvidos.

- I see forever... When I look in your eyes… Your all I ever wanted... I aways want you to be mine… Let's make a promise... Till the end of time... We'll aways be together, and our love will never die…

Quando Draco deu por si, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e prestava atenção á musica. Inconformado consigo mesmo, tratou de tampar a cabeça com o travesseiro, evitando assim a voz suave que lhe chegava como uma melodia inesquecível.

Harry encostou-se na porta e como não obteve nenhuma reclamação, mas também nenhum sinal de que podia voltar ao lado do loiro, continuou, um pouco mais alto.

- I want you to know, we will never be apart…

Draco abriu a porta num rompante, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e quase caísse. Ficou um pouco assustado e envergonhado, mas manteve os olhos aos do ex-sonserino.

- Você pulou uma parte – soou entediado.

- É que não estávamos frente a frente... – pendeu a cabeça para um lado e seus fios negros deslizaram um pouco, depois mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo charme ao loiro. – Mas se desejar, eu canto tudo desde o começo... No seu ouvido e bem baixinho, enquanto você dorme...

Draco estreitou perigosamente os olhos. Agarrou Harry pela nuca e o puxou para dentro do quarto, de encontro a si e a um beijo sufocante que lhe fez perder a noção do tempo.

- Te odeio, sabia? Testa rachada – resmungou ao se separarem.

Harry apenas sorriu, enlaçando a cintura de Draco e o conduzindo de volta a cama, para nina-lo, cantando baixinho ao pé d'ouvido e lhe afagando os cabelos.

Era por isso que amava esse arrogante loiro...

**oOo**

"Não importa quantas dores eu tive que suportar, ou quantas decepções enfrentei...

Não importa o quanto as pessoas me feriram, ou o quanto eu me arrependi de muitos dos meus atos...

Um dia a gente aprende...

Então daremos valor ao que não damos por negligência...

Saberemos aproveitar cada instante e deixar gravado cada momento, pois muitos podem não voltar nunca mais...

Agora eu olho aos meus dois amores, brincando dentre as flores do jardim... Harry dançando e rodando com Meggy nos braços, ambos sorrindo sob os raios do sol... E acaricio meu ventre, sentindo pulsar...

Um dia maravilhoso e iluminado, que tempos atrás eu mal sabia poder ressurgir em minha vida...

Não sei do futuro... Mas sei que estarei mais consciente em enfrenta-lo do que há um ano atrás eu estaria...

E basta aquele olhar esverdeado pousar sobre mim... Cheio de vida... Eu saberei que mesmo na tormenta mais violenta, eu não estarei só...

Pois quando encontro o seu olhar... Eu posso ver o quanto eu te amo... Eu vejo todos os meus sonhos tornando-se realidade... Porque eu vejo tudo... Quando eu olho pra você...".

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES / _QUANDO ENCONTRO O TEU OLHAR_

**oOo**

**N/A:** mel e açúcar eu sei, e sinto se vc não gosta de fics assim, mas era dessa forma que eu queria escrever essa fic.

Música "When I Look Into Your Eyes" de uma das minhas bandas favoritas FireHouse, e se vc não conhece, eu tentei colocar num site que vc poderá ouvi-la, mas demora uma eternidade pra carregar (já vou avisando), então, se vc quer mesmo ouvir, terá que ter uma paciência enorme até carregar a página.

http (doispontos) (barra barra) br (ponto) geocities (ponto) com (barra) music(traço)harryfics (barra)

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, a todos que comentaram desde o prólogo e a todos que leram e não quiseram comentar.

**Agradecimentos a: Nicolle Snape **(adoro seus reviews! Me fazem rir muito! Espero q tenha gostado do final!), **milinha-potter** (sempre acompanhando minhas fics e nessa, acho que comentou em todos os chaps! Adoro muito seus comentário, linda!), **Lilly W Malfoy** (outra q vem me dando muito apoio! Demorei em postar, mas não teve jeito! Sorry!), **Fabi** (minha outra fonte de inspiração! Sempre junto comigo em cada chap!), **Dark Princess** (Sorry! Não foi como vc queria, mas quem sabe eu faça uma fic drama q o Harry sofre horrores e o Draco fique c/ alguma garota linda! Bjus pelo review!), **Pandora III** (acho q é a primeira vez q comenta nessa fic, fico super feliz q tenha dedicado um tempinho pra ela!), **flor da aurora** (minha outra fonte de inspiração, vc é muito gentil lindinha! Obrigada por acompanhar mais essa fic!), **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** (uma das primeiras a me apoiar nas fics! Obrigada pelo comentário!), **Hermione Seixas** (ainda vou ler o novo chap de Minha Vida! Não tive tempo, mas lerei e comentarei sem falta! Bjinhos linda!) e **Daphne Pessanha** (primeira vez q recebo um review seu e agradeço muito q tenha dedicado um tempinho para comentar! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada pelas palavras!). A todos, um super beijo, muito obrigada em acompanhar cada capítulo, mesmo eu demorando uma eternidade em postar, e aos comentários inspiradores que me fazem ter mais vontade de continuar escrevendo!

E obrigada àqueles anônimos que chegaram até aqui...

Um grande beijo!


End file.
